


Temptations

by prismdreams



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Art Student Zayn, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Boyfriends, Bullying, Comedy, Dating, Drama, Dreams, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Fight, Funny, Girlfriends - Freeform, Gratuitous Smut, Harry Styles Flirts, High School, High School Student Harry, High School Student Louis, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Loneliness, Making Out, OC, OCF - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Out of Character, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pain, Rating: NC17, Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, Sensuality, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Smut, Student Harry, Student Louis, Student Niall, Student Zayn, Students, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress, clerks, misfist, outcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 89,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>temp·ta·tion noun<br/>1: the act of tempting or the state of being tempted especially to evil: enticement<br/>2 :something tempting: a cause or occasion of enticement</p><p>Eva Davis didn't think anything interesting would happen her senior year at John Adams High,</p><p>she thought workloads of homework, teachers from hell and class speeches were the worst of high school.</p><p>That is until she crossed paths with a few charismatic imports.</p><p>How is she going to deal with all the temptations? </p><p>Jump into the deep end or sink fast before controlling her hormonal urges?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Eva**  
  
I opened one eye and realized my alarm clock wouldn't shut up. My hand slammed down with a force on the snooze button. Damn. Fuck. One of these days I'm gonna break it.  
  
Not again. It can only mean one thing: back to school. The first day is always a confusing for everyone. Even for people who say they have it all figured out. But in my eyes, it's just another day I have to get through. I lump through it barely aware.  
  
I am finally going to be a senior and you can just hear my excitement from miles away. It's supposed to be the best year of high school, so people keep saying, but if you go to John Adams High, you know it's nothing special.  
  
Honestly I was never a fan of school. I always thought it was a prison filled with zombies and hormonal teenagers.  
  
Let's not exclude the bullying. When I was a freshman, I felt invisible. In high school, it's all about having confidence. You have that and things get smooth sailing from then on. Having a pretty face doesn't hurt either.  
  
I managed to secure a few people who were on my side. One of them stayed truer to the rest: my best friend Delilah.  
  
Come to think of it, I realized she was probably up by now and I can expect her to be waiting outside in half an hour. I thought about sending her a text but she is more prompt than I'll ever dream to be.  
  
Ugh. I hate this. Fuck. It's the same story every semester. I keep thinking something exciting will happen, but it never does. I pulled my long brown locks out of my eyes and hit my head against my pillow in a huff. I dragged my body out of bed and attempted to get ready for the boredom I'll be walking into. I hope they at least change the cafeteria menu. Some of that shit has been around since the school first opened.  
  
I stripped off my PJs and stepped into a warm shower. Not scolding but warm. Nice. Yes, this is a good feeling. I like when showers are this temperature. Just warm enough. It almost makes me not want to leave them. But alas, some good things come to an end. I rinsed the remainder of soap from my body and my hair came last.  
  
I have a lot of hair, big volumes of it so I have to normally maintain it, my mom would be so proud. She supposedly had a lot too. She walked out on my dad when I was barely one. Of course I have no memories of her and don't plan on contacting her so it's fine.  
  
I sullenly stepped out of the shower and into an awaiting fuzzy towel. My long chocolate hair was pulled into another towel and twisted on top of my head. I towel dried my hair the best I could. Don't wanna catch a cold.  
  
After I dressed, I jogged down the stairs, tying my damp hair into a ponytail. I thought, fuck it. Who am I trying to impress anyway? I've been a ponytail and bun girl for as long as I can remember. I think I'm just too lazy to style it. I noticed my dad had the morning news switched on the TV and breakfast already made by the time I came into the kitchen. I love my dad. I feel sorry for him sometimes. I know he still hangs on to the memory, or rather, the good memory of my mother but he doesn't accept that she's really gone. I walked over and hugged him, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Morning dad."  
  
He pulled away from the news and looked at me. He looked at my hair, running his hand through the semi wet ends and giving me a warm smile. "Evie, morning. It's your first day, right?"  
  
Did he have to mention it like it requires a parade? "Yep, don't wanna be late. De is waiting for me soon. Thanks for making breakfast."  
  
My dad paused for a moment and watched me serve myself eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast with butter. My favorite. I sat down next to him, aimlessly glancing at the screen, picking at my food; which smelled delicious. I dove right in, couldn't help myself.  
  
I started thinking about today, I don't know why but I kept thinking today was different. It's just another school day. I closed down those thoughts and took a long sip of my OJ to distract myself.  
  
"I'm working a later shift today so I can't come to pick you up. I'm sorry honey." My dad said gently.  
  
I sighed outwardly as well as on the inside. "It's OK, I'll carpool with De. I'm sure her mom will be fine with it."  
  
Ouch. I caught myself. I said the word. I placed down my fork, wiped my mouth with a napkin and wrapped my arms around my dad's shoulders. He took my hands, removing them gently. "It's OK honey. I know."  
  
"So do I." I mean that. Even though she did walk out and my dad rarely says why, I still think about it. I think about why a lot. What really happened that made him hold on this long. Even the word makes my dad feel uneasy. I have to be more careful next time.  
  
I awkwardly ate my food, glancing at my dad. He took my free hand, holding it. "You don't have to worry, it's alright." I knew it wasn't but I nodded, smiling all the same.  
  
My dad was surprisingly more sensitive than other dads I've seen. I learned not to question so much and enjoy what I have in my life. It's not perfect but it's mine. My dad means everything to me and I feel very protective over him since it's just the two of us here in this obsolete house.  
  
I stood up when I was halfway done and rinsed my plate in the sink. I pulled my denim jacket off the couch, swinging it around my shoulders. It was a bit chilly in the morning so I wore layers and kept things simple. I also wore very little make-up since it's a pain in the ass to constantly reapply. Plus I'm a fan of food and make-up messes up my cravings.  
  
I heard a noise outside. I went out to look through the window and saw a moving truck parked next door with a few helpers carrying boxes of all kinds and furniture as well. When did we get new neighbors? Were they weird? Nice? Private? Odd. It was probably nothing. Well, I guess welcome to Boresville, California.  
  
I shook my head, turning around, noticing my dad pack up his usual belongings before he heads out. I took that as my cue to do the same. I gathered my bag pack filled with new supplies and started to walk out the door. I turned around and called out, "Bye dad, have a good day at work. See you later."  
  
I distantly heard him say something like, "See you later and have fun."  
  
Have fun? Yeah, that's the understatement of the year. I'll try but nothing ever gives.  
  
I walked down the street to the usual spot Delilah picks me up and sat on the bus bench. I moved my eyes to both sides and saw Louis Tomlinson, the hottest guy in our neighborhood piling into his sports car with some friends from school. His messy brown hair was again in his face, hiding those gorgeous dreamlike eyes of his. I must have been staring again for a long ass time because he looked up, catching me looking at him and gave me a small wave. I smiled and returned the wave. He was distracting and sometimes I didn't like it. But he wasn't those hot-guy-jerk types so I figured it was OK just to be friendly. I did love looking at him though. It was the best part of my day for the last 3 years of high school. Nothing ever came of between us, we were just acquaintances. He wasn't a jock and I appreciated that because our school was cluttered with jock meat heads chasing girls, moreover, cheerleader types daily and it irritated me. Louis was a drama geek. I only heard of the plays he did because he was a hit with the drama crowd and would speak at the pep rallies I was forced to attend promoting the event. Louis was a cool cat. I decided to stop staring and keep my eyes pealed for De.  
  
I looked around and saw no traces of De's mom's car anymore. I shrugged and took out my phone, shooting her a text saying where I was. I instantly got a reply saying she'll be right there.  
  
Our neighborhood was quiet and clean. That's how I see it. It's nearly Pleasantville but everything was in color and we weren't listening to 50's music and wearing poodle shirts.  
  
Yep, this is my life. I heard a car drive by and saw about 4 of the most popular girls in our school packed in like sardines. The ring leader looked over at me with disdain and I just narrowed my eyes back at her. Hardly anyone at our school stands up to these wastoids but I'm not intimidated by their antics. I liked being brunette and myself and I wasn't going to let the bulimic crew tarnish that.  
  
It's pretty easy to be "popular" nowadays. All you have to do is the following: be a really good bully, make the cheer leading squad and develop an eating disorder of your choice and last but not least, follow the leader around like a puppy stalking bacon bits. I couldn't fit in even though they wanted me to. Mainly because I don't push around people out of insecurity, hate cheer leading with a passion and I love food too much and cant stand throwing it up. The stick legs is what I call them. It suits them perfectly.  
  
So as you can see, it'd be impossible for me to matriculate with those people. I still can't believe bullies exist to this day, what with people getting it online or in plain sight. I'll never understand the sick pleasures of torturing someone else for being who they are. I gave a wave back nevertheless. It surely pissed off Debbie Jacobs, the leader of the pack the most. She really wanted me to join her clique but I wasn't having it. She rolled her eyes at me, laughed at something her lackey friend said and drove off leaving skid marks behind.  
  
"When will those whores learn?" I said softy to myself.  
  
Another car pulled up and it was Louis'. Damn that boy. He glanced at me, licking his lips. "Need a ride, love?"  
  
That sexy husky accent made me melt as much as the first time I heard it. My hair was pulled back in a staunch ponytail, shit, I couldn't hide the pinkness creeping up on my cheeks. I shyly looked away, then back at him. "No, I'm good. I'll see you at school."  
  
He nodded, an amused look over his features as he looked to the road. His friend, Liam Payne was glancing my way, flashing a sly smile. God, all these boys are like butter. The drama crowd was probably the most intense but nicest group at our school. They were always welcoming of outsiders. New kids are normally accepted. Unless you play a sport then it's a different shebang.  
  
"Right then, see you at school." He said, his eyes stayed on me right before he drove off.  
  
I sighed deeply. My thighs unwounded themselves slowly. Why did certain body parts of mine always close off whenever he spoke to me?  
  
Oh well, nothing is going to come of that. I bit my lip, checking the time on my phone.  
  
I wonder what's keeping De. She normally is outside waiting for me and I was the late one.  
  
"Evie." I knew who would stretch the "e" in my name and she hollered over to me. I got up and ran over to the car parked on the sidewalk.  
  
At least certain things in this town were still entertaining. I joined her in the backseat and her mom drove us to school: a place where it is arguable the best time in your life.  
  
Yeah right. I dared to be proven wrong one day.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the gates of the school to the Admissions Office to get my class schedule. Every year the school has a policy where students have to wait in a long ass line to get their new classes. This semester was no different.  
  
Electives are our choice but the general education was all the school. I remember Louis was in my choir class the other half of the semester. Watching him sing was such a thrill. He enrolled in a beginning class but he was no beginner. I've wondered if he knew I watched him all that time. He probably didn't notice. He was always so busy with learning his lines for whatever the new school play was. I didn't even know if he was seeing anyone. The stick legs probably had eyes on him but I never saw him hang out with that crowd at lunch time. Drama crowd had their own area as did every other clique.  
  
I can only guess what kind of person Louis is. I suppose he, based on the few short conversations I've had with him can be a good friend. He seems like a people person and I like that. But it's not a façade. Least I don't think. I admit I do look at him a lot. In choir I would stare at him when the class was warming and imagine what it'd be like to be in his life. Be his girlfriend. I always see him running around the school keeping busy, doing this and that. I've spoken to him a total of 4 times but never properly. Which I think sucks because I think he'd be great to one-on-one with.  
  
He has that air of confidence about him that isn't too over-the-top but just enough. I think that's what girls see in him. He's got a wicked since of humor and comic timing that only Jim Carrey can compete with. I don't know if he's the romantic type though. He had maybe one long term girlfriend so far and I haven't seen him with a girl since. I've never even had a boyfriend myself. I've had crushes but never a guy in my life who was more than a friend. My first kiss is still out there too.  
  
I took my place in the line behind some students and moved up when it finally started moving along. This is what I dreaded. Now I am going to be late for my first class and then come those awkward, unnecessary looks from students like you just murdered someone. I always hated that shit.  
  
I tapped my foot. I was only 5 feet from the front office and I started to get anxious. I tend to get like this when I grow impatient. I was tired and cranky and didn't want to be messed with.  
  
My shoulder got bumped and I almost fell forward but caught myself in time. My flats were a lifesaver. I turned to see the stick legs clink passed me, walking on just their bones. Debbie looked over and gave me the snarky wave I did to her earlier. Hell no, but, I wasn't going to beat her ass, even though she deserved it. She has picked on so many people at school that I almost can't watch anymore. One of these days I'm just gonna say fuck it and destroy that fugly face of hers. Rhinoplasty and all. Her nose is so thin it looks like a pencil. The best way I can describe her is: picture Regina George, only not hot. She's one of those who think she's god's gift to anything. She thinks she can get any guy and any girl to convert to her evil ways. It's a good thing my sanity skipped out before I got swallowed in and she took my soul.  
  
"Sorry babe." I turned around and spotted De coming up to me.  
  
Her sandy blond hair fell past her shoulders and she was wearing a cute long sleeve top with her favorite skinny jeans today. In fact we both look really cute. She cares a little more what people think of her whereas I couldn't care less. I am far from a trend setter.  
  
"It's OK. I don't plan on giving those nervosas any reaction."  
  
De fixed her bag pack on both shoulders. She made a face; maybe she got her books already and didn't feel like carrying them.  
  
"Did you hear about the new guy?"  
  
My brow crinkled, "What?"  
  
"I overheard a few girls in the library talking about the principal having some meeting with a new student in her office. He's got a hot accent."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Delilah exaggerates to no end. The reason why this school has so many rumors than most schools is because nothing truly happens here. It's squeaky clean and the principals make it stay that way. We don't even wear uniforms and the school still has a decent rep. Aside from the bulimic crew, it's a fucking boring experience.  
  
"Good to know." It was my turn up and we both got our information settled.  
  
I waved De off and walked around the hallways.  
  
It was 15 to 8 in the morning and I still needed to find my new locker. I always hated this part because the locker they gave me the previous years were out in the middle of nowhere. I basically had the ghost town locker. What the school gives us doesn't constitute as a locker anyway. It's no bigger than a foot and no wider than that either.  
  
I finally spotted it and smiled. They were quite nice to me this year. Maybe it had to do with me being a senior and all. I actually got a locker that was near the quad. I breathed a sigh of relief when I walked toward it. The locker combo was easy enough. I did all the turns and went to lift the latch, but it wouldn't budge. I tried again and it was like something was jammed inside it. God I hope not gum.  
  
Good luck then bad, on the first day? I placed my hands on my hips and then tried again. I have a tiny frame at 5'4" but I'm pretty strong when I want to be.  
  
I yanked at it and groaned until my fingers nearly got red from the pressure I put into it. Damn it. Shit balls.  
  
My body shook when a hand reached above my head which I instinctively ducked from, narrowing my eyes. Whoever it was banged my locker a couple times and it finally came loose.  
  
I turned around and stared into Louis' aqua eyes who wore a cheeky smirk.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
I stumble over my speech before some actual words come out. "Hi, Louis."  
  
"You alright?" He gestured behind me. "I had a locker like that last year. Giving it a good bang always works."  
  
Bang? I could think of a few things I'd like to bang now. "Thanks. I was running late, I needed that."  
  
I never know what else to say to him. Maybe he was just as nervous as me because he didn't say much either. Damn him. I can't possibly stare at him when he's right in front of me.  
  
Louis has a penetrating stare and I may be late for class if I get tangled up in it.  
  
"Sure, love." He breathed out finally, smiling brightly, eyes sparkling.  
  
I turned around slowly, biting my lip; I can't stare at him too long. Least not when I know he's watching me too. I could hear his breathing and only wonder what he was thinking. I don't think Louis has ever been this close to me before.  
  
"Eva?" My name rolled off his tongue and I felt like I was dreaming. I closed my eyes popping them open again. I'm being silly. Jesus man. I feel like I am in one those teen shows. Any minute a Top 40 Emo song will play in the background.  
  
I panicked. I pulled my ponytail tie out suddenly, letting the rest of my damp hair out to dry. I never wear my hair down unless I was in the mood to or to hide my blushing. This was an emergency.  
  
I turned around, rising my eyebrow, if possible, Louis came closer. Damn him. Shit.  
  
"I saw you got your schedule, you taking drama this semester?" His bit his lip. I watched him roll it in his mouth and popping it out in the most delicious pout. Fuck me.  
  
I look down at the floor, it was safer. "Yeah I think so. It was my extra elective."  
  
"Oh good. Well, I'll see you there, love." He moved even closer, removing my hair to the side, my pink cheek exposed. "I'll save you a seat." He whispered in my ear, pulling back and winking.  
  
I grinned like a little girl. I know I looked like a huge embarrassing mess to him. This is what I don't prepare for when talking to a hot guy.  
  
"See you there, Louis." I could almost get out his name in confidence but not quite. My voice was still soft and shaky.  
  
"Bye." He said as he pulled away and turned his heel in the other direction. He walked outside to the quad, meeting his friends, turning back, staring at me one last time.  
  
I laughed to myself and turned back to my locker. The one Louis touched. Wait, he didn't just touch that. He also touched me. He touched my hair. It kinda counts.  
  
Shit, I'm gonna be late. I blame my hormones.


	3. Chapter 3

I hate this. On the first day I was sitting outside Principal Grady's office with my arms folded across my chest. The scowl on my face was there to stay.

I managed to get called in because one of the stick legs told the new English teacher, who had zero patience for anyone, that I was texting during the lecture. Just at that moment my phone magically drops from my purse. What do you know huh? Ugh and worst of all I had to wait for what seemed like forever while Grady had a talk with another student. It was at least 20 minutes and I knew I was going to miss drama class with Louis. Hey, he promised to save me a seat, who could possibly resist that?

I tapped my foot and rolled my eyes. This better be important to be taking this long. What could they possibly be talking about anyway? Then again, it could be a new student.

I stood up, in frustration just as the door opened and crashed into a warm, hard body. I was caught, turned 15 shades of red and looked up to see who it was.

I was met by a pair of unusual teal eyes, tasseled brown curly hair, dimples and a small, curvy smile. He didn't seem embarrassed at all but I was beside myself.

"Hello." His voice was like a chocolate caramel bar; deep, British and sensual.

Oh god. Another hot guy. Why am I being such a klutz? Jesus. I pulled out of his arms instantly when we heard a cough from behind.

"Hello?" Grady looked around and met my eyes. Her large almond eyes grew surprised. "Ms. Davies. Were you waiting outside?"

I felt a heavy heated gaze from my left. I didn't dare look. Shit. Fuck.

"Yeah, I was sent here. Um, it's a misunderstanding. I wasn't on my phone texting, promise." I practically begged, which I hated doing.

She gave me a pointed look and glanced at the guy next to me. "Oh, how about this: Ms. Davies can show you around. I'll be away for the next half hour and she can give you the tour of our campus."

I bit my lip. Holy shit. She did not just do that. I stood there frozen in place. I wanted to move but I was afraid I would get into more trouble if I declined.

"Alright then. Thank you Miss, I mean Principal Grady." He turned to look at me and all I could do was widen my eyes.

He held out his hand, properly to introduce himself. "Hello. I'm Harry Styles."

I took a second to process all this and slowly accepted his hand in mine as I found my breathing again. "Eva, Eva Davies."

I was barely aware of the principal when Harry found my hand. He gave a friendly wave to Grady before we were left alone.

I took in what he wore. Brown suede blazer over a classy V-neck shirt hugging his shapely torso coupled with black trousers slacks that were as slick as if he stepped out the '60s photoshoot. Dayum. I licked my lips when he glanced with concentration to what looked like a folder Grady had given him.

Staring again. Shit.

I didn't want there to be any awkward silences so I spoke first. "So, where are you from in, England?" Smooth, that was real smooth.

He laughed and made direct eye contact. "Cheshire, North England. I just moved here this week."

I nodded, looking at what he was holding. My eyes did a double take at his banana bunch-like hands. I can only imagine how they would feel inside me.

Only imagine. OK, don't get red now; he's looking at you now.

"I see," I pointed to the piece of paper he held. "Well, I can show you to your classes."

If this was supposed to be my punishment for getting in trouble for something I didn't do then I should get into trouble every chance I can get. Fuck school. Did I ever like it anyway? And he was charismatic too. His voice…good god.

Ok I have to calm down or I'm gonna be obvious and freak out the new guy. He smiled suddenly, it reached his eyes. I felt like fainting on the spot.

He gave me his class order and I just told him to follow my lead. He started laughing when I was pointing out obvious things like the drinking fountains and the bathrooms. I just thought I was being my lame self again because I just don't know how to talk to good looking guys.

After a few moments we got silent again. We were getting closer to his class. I prayed this wasn't the end.

"So, Eva, what's there to do for fun around here?" Harry asked, I wasn't sure what he was talking about specifically. It sounded to me like he wanted to ditch.

"The beach." It was my default answer when people ask this question. "Oh, there are a few good burger joints near the school. But I hardly go eat there anymore."

"Why?"

Crap, were we officially having a conversation? So far so good. This felt natural. Weird. I feel like I can be honest too. What a relief.

"I don't know really. I just stopped going. A lot of the popular crowd hangs around there. I avoid them." I coughed.

The stick leg hierarchy will no doubt try to convert him, such a shame. Maybe Harry's different though. What am I saying? I don't even know the guy.

"Uh oh." Harry chuckled. Ok that is two times I almost fake fainted. "Well good to know what to be aware of. I need all the advice I can get."

I blushed, looking down. The same way Louis makes me blush only this time I felt strangely light. What is it with those English accents that make us American girls wetter than Niagara Falls? I tried not to make, um, "noise" as I walked. I was wearing jeans and I got little concerned.

We came to his first class which was English. He and I had different teachers but as he gave the paper back to me to check if it's right, I noticed something else.

"Hey, you and I have 5 class periods together. Interesting." Maybe this was fate. Or maybe I'm just the luckiest bitch in the entire school.

He looked at the paper over my shoulder. His breath was smothering my cheeks and my focus nearly failed me. "We'll be seeing a lot of each other then."

I looked at him, giving him back his schedule. Our fingers touched and I couldn't help but think of how they would feel in my mouth after he made me cum.

Jesus. Pace yourself girl. It's not like we're gonna hang out all hours of the day. Who am I kidding? He's a Louis. He's hot. He'll forget me the second I leave.

"How could I forget you?" He asked. Had I really said my thoughts out loud?

My hand went over my mouth in shock as my brows knotted together. "What? I mean, huh?"

He chuckled, those dimples more prominent than before. He leaned in closer so only I could hear.

"I said how could I forget you? You're the only person I know."

He grinned brightly, gave a confident wave and opened the door walking inside.

I leaned against the lockers and took a whole 2 minutes to process what just happened. I placed my hand over my heart, willing it to slow down. A small smile found its way to my lips.

Then my eyes went wide. Shit.

"Louis, crap on things." I whispered to myself and flung myself down the hallways in sonic speed mode.


	4. Chapter 4

Drama class was decent. I'd never taken it before but I was open to it. It was mostly the teacher talking our ears off and the students just listened. I find it odd on the first day. It seemed like we needed a lot of preparation because the drama crowd takes their work seriously and of course you have the drama queens. The method actors have their own little group, but it was OK because I got to sit to next the sexy smile known as Louis-please-just-fuck-me-with-your-blue-eyes-Tomlinson.

Let me take a second here to gush…actually going to need more than that. He and I never had classes together, but I'm starting to get used to being near him now that I finally had the chutzpah to sign up for drama. I've performed in front of a class before but acting wasn't really my thing. Louis just loved it and you could tell. I watched his face when our English class attended the school play last year. You couldn't take your eyes off him or his massive bulge. Hey, his lack of clothing in that one scene was enough to send me straight to horny heaven; my vagina reacted. I probably could stare at him all day and you'd find a puddle of drool on the ground near my seat.

De always said I was too chicken to really talk to him. I'd like to think of it as, well, if he likes me then he should be the one to show it. Well, maybe that did sound a bit on the chicken side, and alright, OK, she was right about that, but hey, I'm starting to think he really does. But then there's a part of me that's thinking he's just being a nice neighbor. Maybe his mom, the school nurse put him up to it. Ugh, well, he's being really nice now. He even offered to help find my acting books since he got his early. Damn him. If only it were easy act on these urges. This coming from someone who hasn't even had her first kiss yet, figures.

Gah, he makes me crazy. I never know where his head is. He's not a dick, he has one and I might like it. OK I'll love it, whatever size it is; which I can assume is big. He's not an overly flashy guy. He has a subtle sexiness that only a writer can base mystery guys on. He seems like he writes poetry and hides it. I just don't know. He's so friendly it could just be all in my head behind all this hair. I'm just making shit up. Damn it.

I don't know him, that's the point, but I so want to. Louis seems more attainable than the new kid, Harry, Mr. Mars Bar. Jesus, now I sound like a stalker giving him personal nicknames. He said five whole sentences to me and already I'm thinking so ahead of the game. But do boys ever let you in?

I thought of that as I walked to my locker. Alas I didn't have Louis here to spot me, even though I didn't mind at all, but I remembered what he told me. After the combo was set I gave it a good tug then banged on it hard. Shit that might have been a little too hard. I feel like I should take up karate with this right hook.

"You OK?" A deep chuckling voice said. Wait, I know that voice. My eyes went wide as I stared at my Math book in front of me. Oh no, Mars Bar.

I whipped around to see Harry's smiley face presented itself two lockers away from me. Was he following me? Then I noticed the books in his hand, shit. The locker in front of him was open. Not only does he have nearly all his classes with me, but, Harry Styles has his locker two feet right from mine. Holy fuck balls.

I found my voice suddenly. "Yeah, just, these old lockers, gonna wake em up." I sounded so red neck valley I wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there.

Harry just looked at me, I couldn't place it but it seemed like he was amused. "I see. Well, looks like the school put us next to each other again."

He gestured to his open locker then swung it closed with a loud click, making me jump.

I nervously bit my lip. "I guess so." Shutting my locker the same way.

That's it? How could I have nothing to say to that pretty face? Jesus, I need to get out of here before I make things worse.

I started to leave when he called my name. I turned around and waited a minute. Harry can't possibly know I exist. This is not the way it goes. Hot guys like him associate with whores like Debbie and Janelle. Why am I judging Harry so early? Good god, he's giving me that hard stare again.

"Do you, I mean, do we have next period together?" He held out his schedule to my face.

Why did Harry need my help all of a sudden? He could ask the administration where to go if he was lost. I don't get it. Why me?

I sighed and checked out his list. "Not this one."

"Oh." He said, staring at the ground. Was he spacey too? Yeah right.

I cleared my throat. "You know how to get there?"

He shook his head and I could have sworn I saw his bottom lip pout. Shit, that was fucking delicious. I wanted to nibble on it for hours.

I walked with him carefully and showed him to his next class. It was close so the duration wasn't too long. I smiled warmly and was about to turn to leave again when-

"Um, lunch is coming up; you got some mates, I mean, friends you sit with then?" I felt like he was purring in my ear as he said this. Maybe it's just a fantasy of mine. Who am I kidding? Of fucking course it is.

"I keep a small group of friends with me." He nodded, I paused. My eyes crossed into confusion. "Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged; again I couldn't read his eyes. His lips twitched into a lopsided smile as his hand reached for the door. He looked at me.

"Good to know." Wait, huh?

I almost started to giggle at the random reply until my face held a complex expression. He stopped, smirking slightly as he leaned toward my face and turned serious.

"Don't worry, I'll find you." His long finger traced down my now pink cheek.

He pulled the classroom door open before I could respond. How could I talk anyway now? It's funny, I am never good at talking to attractive guys in general but with Harry, it's almost like I didn't need to. Shit. Oh fuck me this is not good. What if he's a player and just really good at playing dumb with me? Girls have been fooled before by a guy's charm and Harry, well, he personified the kind of charm I just wanted to sink my entire body into. By that I mean my pussy sliding down his cock.

My god, I'm 16 and I've never felt this boy crazy before. What is it with this day? I've creamed myself how many times now? Fucking aye.

My thoughts out of nowhere reverted back to the other guy who had my stomach in knots. Louis. He is definitely someone with potential. If he would show anything more than a friendly gesture then the entire game would change.

I'd have him. My fantasies would come true. No more flirting games.

But what if this is a game? If this is true then who is the player and who is getting played?


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch time came around and I knew Louis would be in the drama room yacking it up with the method geeks so I didn't bother changing the scenery. Although the prospect of having a sub-par quality luncheon with a sexy and witty English boy tickled my fancy more than I care to admit, it'd be awkward if I presented myself randomly. I digress.

I figured I'd find De and do the usual stuff. The cafeteria was stock piled with students of varying kinds. I didn't pay much attention to be honest. If you try and blend in then its something you'll never secure at our school. Pretend to exude swag and you'll be fine, for a while. Unless you're in the path of the stick legs, they're out for blood.

The protocol remains stagnant. I tried not to roll my eyes too much as I stood in line and ordered my food. After paying at the register I brought my tray around to the lunch tables trying to spot De. It's just the two of us so we picked out an untouched area in the back where all the people who didn't belong in cliques, were undecided and/or mismatched parked. Individuals didn't need a clique. Anyone is welcome to join us, we're just that nice.

My spaghetti and meat balls were balanced in the middle of my tray as I sat down next to De who had already started on her food. I looked at her and she looked at me for a moment. It took her another moment to react.

"Uh, this is like such a stressful day. Why do we need school again?"

I pretended to think as I opened my straw, sticking it in my strawberry Fanta. "To live longer I guess. Have a good livelihood? Hell if I know."

"Yeah well, this day can't bore me anymore than it has. I can't wait for it to be over frankly."

I bit my lip, rolling my eyes as De droned on about the monotonous day events. She was kinda right. I wasn't about to argue with her since we both felt the same way about school. But…did she know about Harry? Was I the only one? Why can't I get him out of my head? He'll probably be more interested in the stick legs. I'm not going have a chance to get to know him.

Shame. Hot boys at our school are so damn corrupted it's not even funny. If you're new and hot you better believe you'll be with the popular crowd, if they have anything to say about it that is. I sighed, eating or rather picking at my food, I was stuck in a myriad of thoughts. Harry could never go for me. Well, first of all, he's hot, not just hot but beautiful. I can't describe it other then he's too beautiful for his own good. I don't know if he's too good for me yet but he's got that confidence that most girls would find fucking adorable. I lifted my head up lazily looking around the cafeteria tables. My eyes flickered around the room.

Damn, how can anyone hear let alone talk in a crowded room like this perplexed me.

Then it occurred to me, Harry said something; that he'd look for me. Yeah fucking right. I could single him out in a sea of "hot guys" in a heartbeat if he showed himself. I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't lose hope on Louis. He was my type of guy, and someone my dad might like. My mom too, if she was anything like me. Ugh, I'm bumming myself already, I better stop. Who am I kidding? Harry wouldn't give me the time of day.

"Oh there's the bitch." De whispered harshly.

I looked in the direction she was staring in and groaned. "It's OK. Just ignore them."

"Can't help it. It's like they wanna start fucking with people. Which they always do. This is gonna be a long ass semester Evie." De sometimes got so down on herself and it made me feel rotten because sometimes there's nothing more you can do other then give moral support.

I wish now of all times I had a brother to protect us so De wouldn't feel so depressed. Its day one and already she's "going there." Normally the sad words of complaints don't come out of her mouth until the semester is nearly over. Our school doesn't handle bullying well, which is why the cliques still exist. Kind of fucked up if you ask me.

I bit the inside of my cheek and sighed. I wasn't hungry. Why was I in such a shitty mood? Oh yeah. Well, I can tune it out. The stick legs stared in my direction and all I wanted to do was turn this tray of hot food over their pretentious, over processed heads. Ruin all their caked-on make-up while I'm at it. I had a lot of rage in me, out of nowhere. Odd. Man De was the one bumming me out now.

Is this as good as it's going to get? Fuck I hope not.

Out of the corner of my eye I stared at the back of a lanky guy, brown hair and broad shoulders, paying at the register. Hey, isn't that what Harry wore today? Oh god, I'm such a stalker I remember what he dressed like from the back. Maybe because I was checking him out long and good when he turned around last time. Oh god, I'm imagining things again.

The guy turned around and it was Harry. Oh god. His mouth. I was zeroing in on it like it was Stonehenge. I wanted him to make eye contact so badly over here.

Didn't he say he was going to look for me? His eyes scanned the room, I shivered. That deep concentrated look making another cameo. Holy fuck. Please don't do that Harry. I'll be expelled for just thinking of the things I would do to you right now.

Give it up girl. He doesn't want you. I thought for a second he might make direct contact and it was a big fat nay. I hadn't noticed my mouth was slightly ajar when De cleared her throat rather loudly.

"Just go ask him to sit with us. Go fucking ahead and go dude." De sipped loudly on her drink, shaking me back to reality.

De was egging me on but I couldn't move. I wanted him to come to me. Why was that so hard to grasp? If guys like you, they come to you, if you show you like them they flinch away like cockroaches about to get squashed. Funny, that never sat well with me. Which is why I'm single I guess.

What am I talking about? Shouldn't I just be myself?

I looked at her with pinched eyes. She was right. Why can't I just be the aggressive one already? Who made these rules? Why am I listening to them? Fuck this.

I got up and began to march proudly over where Harry stood when I stopped in my tracks. My jaw was hanging so low you could pick it up off the ground.

They got him. Three of the stick legs crowded around him, blocking him in, making it impossible for me, or anyone to intercept. Shit. Double fuck. Oh those tramps. I was only a few seconds off and I could have done the unthinkable. Didn't I see him first?

Damn my insecurity. Damn it to high hell. I was so embarrassed I whipped back around in a fury and sat back down with a huff at the table.

"You tried, you couldn't save him. The barracudas got him now. Consider the "new guy" officially off limits." Delilah really knew how to make things worse with the brutal truth. I watched in sad horror as Harry casually went to go sit at their table proving this further.

Death, yeah that sounds good now God. Kill me now.

I just stared at the stick legs then back at my tray. Why the fuck was I here? I hated this place. I hated every soul that fucked with my potential happiness.

I was so pissed off I dropped my spoon roughly in my tapioca rice pudding making it splash out. I was so unaware of everything I almost kept my head completely down.

Jell-O hit my check, flowing down, landing square on my jeans. I looked over at De and smirked. I threw spaghetti at her but it unintentionally landed directly onto the girl on the other side of us. Fuck shits.

Oh no. Holy shit, before I knew it, the girl threw the noodles from in her hair back in my direction and it hit someone else it wasn't intending on.

Jesus. I ducked again when three more people joined in and soon the entire lunch hall erupted into a massive food fight. People ricocheted with their trays, one falling on top of another and the other retaliating back. I wasn't going to be pulled into this further. Shit. I grabbed De out of sheer fear.

She and I ducked underneath the tables, clutching the corners as food fell left and right occasionally getting us.

"Fuck Evie, we gotta escape or we'll get blamed." De explained.

"Yeah, you go the other way; meet ya on the other side. I'll go under the tables this way." I said, gesturing behind me.

I was so sure my plan would work as I crawled as fast as I could to a sanctuary. Thank god I left my purse and bag pack stuffed in my locker. Jesus, it was like raining sloppy everything when I finally stood up.

Aha, success! I made it. I was breathing a sigh of relief when my shoulder was grabbed and I shivered, turning around. My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Told you I'd find you." Harry said licking his pudding stained lips.

What a sight, he was covered from head to toe in what looked like the entire cafeteria menu. He looked good enough to eat. I mean that in both literal senses.

I panicked. I did probably stupidest/spontaneous thing I could think of. But I know I didn't want to get caught. I was mad at Harry for what he did but I didn't care.

I grabbed his hand pulling him toward the showers.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry chuckled deeply when I finished pulling him into the girls' locker room. He probably thought I was out of my mind.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, I wasn't quite sure why I dragged him here with me.

I thought on the spot. Wasn't it obvious?

"Um, uh, you're covered in food, so, yeah; take your clothes off now. The showers are over there, in the boys' room." I hadn't realized how tawdry that sounded until I turned red and immediately covered my face.

Harry stepped closer and easily shrugged off his jacket, his shirt followed and I stared at his chest through my fingers. "Is this what you mean?"

Why do I feel like this isn't really happening to me? Harry and I were completely alone in the girls' locker room. I'm not sure what might happen but I know I personally didn't want to get caught. Yeah, but Harry, Jesus fuck. I removed my hands quickly and crossed my arms over my chest. I had food all over my face I knew it.

"After that you can go find Debbie and those girls." I said, not sure why but I confessed it aloud.

"What? What girls?"

My head turned instantly staring straight into his pinched green eyes. "The ones you were, with. Sorry. I'll go."

I moved to get away when his thick hands touched my arm. "Don't. Stay."

My eyes scaled slowly from the ground up to his eyes. "Harry…"

"Eva..."

I licked my lips, the faint taste of cherry flavored Jell-O coming into my mouth. What I really wanted to taste was him. "Just thought I should leave you alone, you know; give you privacy."

Harry laughed softly and turned my face to look at him. "I'm new, I need your help. Remember what the principal said about showing me around?"

Was he flirting with me? Shit, he fucking was.

"Yeah, she did say that. Um, yeah, well, the guys' showers are behind you. We have a washer and dryer here; you can go get your clothes clean over there." I gestured behind him.

I had nothing more to say but plenty was going through my head. Harry Styles was fucking shirtless in front of me. I could see a glimpse of the dip of his hip muscles and can't help but think how he'd feel inside me. More like pounding those hips from behind.

"Show me the showers again. Physically show me." He said that as a command making every muscle in my body tighten. My jaw tensed.

I nodded, barely able to speak and brought him to the other side of the gym lockers. We were completely alone. All I kept thinking was I hope I don't embarrass myself further. My heart was racing and I could feel my pussy getting wetter the more I was around him. Soon will come the noises. God damn it.

He paused and looked at me. A smile forming, his dimples greeting me before he started to walk away. "You should shower too."

I nodded, almost shaking up a storm, trying to back away from him without being too obvious. "T-towels are in the coach's office."

I turned around; my heart just would not stop beating like I just ran a 5k marathon. "Hey Eva." I heard. Shit, this could be either, I don't know.

I looked at him. His smirk making my heart beat faster. He better talk before I faint. "I'll meet you in the laundry room. Enjoy your shower."

With that he turned on his heel, leaving me sexually frustrated frankly. What exactly was he getting at? I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated and stepped into the girls' shower area. Boys are so fucking confusing.

I stripped off my clothes while checking around me. Coast was clear. Unless the intruder was Harry or Louis, I may make an exception. OK, right now it's Harry since the boy is no more than 20 feet from me, naked, drenched in hot water with soap covering his delectable body.

My fingers reached down until they felt the smooth skin right near my clit. I rinsed my body all over and now I was completely hot. Even my hair was smoothed out, hot and soaked.

There was no way I was going to make myself cum now. Not with Harry in close proximity to me. I painfully removed two fingers that were beginning to bury themselves in my fiery walls.

I finished rinsing the last of the soap before stepping in the towel I brought. The second towel I grabbed onto and rung out most of the water from my hair. I had this look in the morning and can pull it off again; just now I didn't have a brush. Gonna have to go with the vagabond look until I got home. I just hope De doesn't stay after school in the computer lab again.

I slipped on my panties and bra and took my food stained clothes out of the room. I didn't need to knock on the door to get Harry. I already showed him where the laundry room was. I've done my part. Ugh, but the fucker, or that sexy mother fucker bailed on me. Why the fuck does he do that the second I crave more of him? Well, if I run into him again, I don't know what I'd do. He could just be fucking around with me for all I know. I could be pranked for falling for his charms. Leading me on, typical guy behavior.

I'm being insane again. I pulled the large towel around my body tighter. What sucks is I started controlling my pleasure but I can't, I just can't.

I sighed and took my clothes over to the washer, smiling to myself. Yeah right. I am so deluded. This is all in my head. I am dreaming, if so, can I please wake up? God, if you're out there and real then please make Harry and temptation leave with him? And while you're feeling omnipotent and all, please give me the ability to shoot lightening bolts out of my fingers? The stick legs could use a good fucking zap in their bones.

I was about to load the water when-

"You came." He was close. By the wideness of my eyes he was so close I can hear the resonance in his voice. He must have been really quiet. I barely heard the door open.

I turned around, my eyes still as he came closer. My eyes dipped down to stare at him slowly from toe up. The towel clung perfectly against his beautiful hips as a few beads of water trickled down to the region I wanted to unwrap, pretending it was just for me. He cleans up real…nice. Fuck. Stop drooling.

"Wanna wash my clothes too?" He asked, almost child-like.

I lightly chuckled, holding my mouth. "You don't know how to do it?"

He shook his head and shrugged. I rolled my eyes; taking the clothes he brought getting it all started up. I felt his eyes on me the entire time. When I put our clothes inside, closed the lid, starting the wash I let out a deep breath. I didn't know what to do now. So I just kept quiet. I was in very little clothing too. I felt a little exposed and tried concealing it by pulling the hem was the towel so it covered my bare legs.

"Do I make you nervous?" I looked at him.

He was running his long fingers through his wet curls, water flowing down his chest, looking at me with curious eyes.

"No." I looked at him from the side without moving my head as my hands held the corners of the washer.

"Good, you shouldn't be."

I start giggling, now uncontrollably. Shit, I couldn't stop, my towel almost slipped but I held it in place, now even tighter. The blush returning to my cheeks.

"Now what is so funny?"

When I caught my breath he stared at me, genuine confusion across his face. "Nothing, just felt like laughing."

"I like to laugh. Life is funny sometimes. Most of the time. You know what else I like?" I looked at him and waited. "Bets."

Now it was my turn to cross my eyebrows. "What?"

He leaned his back against the dryer and crossed his arms over his chest. "I bet I could freak you like you've never been freaked before."

I clicked my tongue, feeling massive heat covering my cheeks. "If that means the same thing in England that it does here then I don't know how to respond to that."

He suddenly grabbed my hips, his hot breath smothering my face. The washer was shaking suddenly, doing that whirlwind thing. "We could get caught—"

His lips brushed mine, shushing me straight up. Good god. I was a little nervous, dear god in heaven I was shaking. His picked me up onto the washer, I allowed everything.

I felt his hand cup my warm cheek as he inched closer. I gulped before I felt his bottom lip softly caress mine, gently as if asking me permission. I couldn't take it anymore and closed the gap between us, feeling him instantly respond. The moment his lips hit mine it was like a volcanic magnet. I wanted him, more of him, my arms pulled his back closer to me until our mouths open and I tasted his tongue. Shit. Mother fucker.

I felt the washer vibrate underneath me and I really couldn't take being in this towel anymore. I was so new at this sort of thing but I didn't give a fuck. We fiercely made out as his hands came below me, touching my bare thighs until I felt him go further where it really caught my attention. I felt him touch the side of my panties, touching me in a circle. His fingers lightly drawing shapes around the wetness that seeped through. Jesus. Fuck. Quit teasing me you bastard.

"Harry…please…" I breathed. He circled a few more seconds before playing with the side of my panties.

I felt his harsh fingers slowly inch their way to my pussy. He was going to be in for a treat. I kissed him gently and another one roughly. Must have ignited him because he wasted no time and plunged his long fingers inside me, swirling around my core. I broke from the kiss and pulled my head back in a long throaty moan. I hadn't realized how loud I was until his lips went to shush it. He had so much passion in his fingers I almost couldn't take it.

"So wet. So bloody wet and tight, love. Jesus. Shit." Harry murmured in my ear.

"It's hard for me to cum you know?" I panted, grinning when he gave a combination of a groan and laugh. It sounded menacing.

I spread my legs wider, helping him out and spread my lips open for his fingers, allowing him deeper access.

"I like a challenge." He pressed his lips more fervently against mine. More like a lover would.

The washer at this point was spinning on its hinges and so was I.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head when he added another finger, this time pumping into me so hard my body started shaking in tune with the machine.

"Make me cum Harry." I purred and bit his shoulder that was already perspiring. God damn it, he was literally killing me.

I grabbed a fistful of his curls and pulled his face over mine, looking into his eyes before his lips crushed the fire evident on my lips that struggled to leave. I wanted it to stay. I wanted him to stay like this. Kiss me this way forever and never stop. Jesus, my first real kiss and I didn't want it to end. Not ever.

My clit reacted, oh shit, my legs; I could feel them reaching a numb state. Harry kept his fingers working their magic. He pulled them out when I suddenly came violently, putting them directly in his mouth, sucking everything I made for him. My fucking god. I kept coming, multiple times. My shocked eyes looking at what he did. No way.

My legs were still shaking when he helped me to stand after a few quiet moments. I was leaning against his body for support while he just held me. I closed my eyes, trying to relive what just happened. Can I? Can I actually go back and experience it all one more time? Not even I can make myself cum that hard, that many times at once.

I gulped. I'm not even sure if I can speak properly. I kissed his shoulder, especially the spot I bit on.

I slid down, leaning against the washer in a daze. He followed me down, pulling me to his sweat-drenched chest. I was still in my trance when a noise brought me out of it. We pulled apart, looking at each other.

"I think our clothes are ready." Harry blushed, sticking out his tongue.


	7. Chapter 7

We dressed silently. I enjoyed it, smiling slightly. The way he put on clothes reminded me of a young boy who just learned how to dress himself. I really liked this. For once I didn't have to worry about saying anything or making a fool of myself. Harry was really chill and at the same time incredibly enticing. I have no idea what's going to happen next and it scared me. Harry may just as well be the most irresistible person I met.

"So…I guess I won the bet." He said before we walked out of the gym building.

I don't know why but I followed him. Walking in the pace he was. I was still blushing from what just happened. "Won what bet?"

I completely forgot what he was talking about. We were still alone in an empty hall. Least I thought we were.

He casually cupped my cheek, slipping his long fingers on my jaw. "How do you feel?"

Honestly? "A little relieved no one saw us." He dropped his hand and frowned. "Don't you think?"

Maybe that wasn't the answer he was expecting based on his reaction but it was true. I talk about sex to no end, even fantasize about it often but I never did stuff like that before. Maybe he thought I would be calmer about it, like him.

"But we weren't. Didn't you have fun?"

Fun? Did I have what? Fun? Oh my god. I sank inside. I bit my lip, my stomach felt queasy and it gnawed me.

"It was fun." I said softly, barely looking at him.

It was also my first kiss and it was beyond fun. At least that's what it meant to me. Wow. Now the mood is totally changed.

I had to get out of there. Something bothered me about his behavior. The fact that he was being so casual about it all floored me. Who was I kidding? What number on the notch belt was I? Harry probably had a slew of girls waiting for him. I can't compete with any of that, nor do I want to get involved.

I shivered now. My warm, clean clothes did nothing to warm my frozen skin. He went to touch me, reaching for my hand and I shrank back. His eyes narrowed and he stepped forward. I flinched back. He looked at me, confused with a tilt in his head.

Good. Maybe he should do some thinking now. I backed away until I put a good distance between our bodies. I wanted to run but I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

"It was all just fun." I stressed the last word, more spat it as I turned the corner.

I wasn't sure where I was going but I just wanted to leave. Ugh, I'm such a weakling. He didn't go after me and I figured that. I could have sworn I heard my name being called out. I tried to ignore it.

I heard footsteps behind me and yelped when my shoulder was tapped. I turned around and sighed.

"Oh, Louis. Hi."

I looked down and then back up. He had kind eyes. I needed that now.

He raised his brow. "You alright love? You've gone a bit red."

"I'm fine." I said quickly.

Louis laughed, biting his lip again. Don't. Do. That. "Flyers went out for the school play, you should try out. Auditions are the end of the week in the auditorium."

"Already? Wow, you guys are really crazy serious about those shows. Is um, the teacher going to be there?"

He shook his head. "Don't let the Professor scare ya, love. He's strict on the outside but he's all love on the inside, once you get passed all that talking." He winked.

I finally started to relax. I chewed on my bottom lip, popping it out. "I'll consider it. Is it mandatory to audition?"

"Yeah, for Drama it always is. Um, what's your next class then?"

I took a deep breath, oxygen finally filling my brain chamber. My other elective? Oh yeah. "Creative Writing. Do you have that?"

Louis' face fell, and inside I did too. He shook his head. I was bummed. Harry right now had more classes with me than I cared to admit. Damn him. I wish it was Louis.

"Walk with me. I'm near the English building anyway." He held out his hand for me and I took it, a real smile returning to my face.

I didn't feel like getting pissed. It was just fun. Harry wanted to have a good time. Well then he shouldn't have kissed me like that or even at all. Isn't that like the golden rule for the typical player? Why did he kiss me that way? I bet if it was Louis his reaction wouldn't be so nonchalant. I think he would care.

Louis and I walked around the hallway, occasionally he'd make small talk with me and I didn't mind it. He was telling me about his time in summer stock and it was actually kind of interesting. Even if it was boring me I didn't care. I'll take anything to get my mind off of what just happened with Harry. I refused to discuss any details. It was no one's business anyway. Louis wouldn't have treated me that way.

We rounded another corner passing students talking while stuffing books in and out their lockers. I told Louis to wait as I went to my locker. He stood next to me as I opened it without his help. I showed it off like it was a magic trick only I could do. Dork majorly.

"Fast learner you are." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Yoda, I try." I laughed to myself, getting my notepad and main writing book.

I stuffed my supplies in my bag and turned around, closing my locker. He took my hand again without asking my permission. He didn't really need it.

When I walked with him Harry was staring daggers at me. His green eyes were piercing my back like a thorn. Oh no. Why the hell should I be worried? We're not going steady, I mean, we're not dating. It doesn't matter what Harry thinks. It's my fucking life. I turned my head when Louis and I walked passed him completely oblivious.

That's what I should do frankly. I should give Louis a chance. Why the hell not?

Harry Styles needs to check himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis met me at my locker and walked with me at the end of my class. I sorta get the feeling he actually wants to be around me. Maybe he really does like me.

I can't be so sure anyway. He makes me smile, that's all I know. The look on Harry's face when he saw us just walking together was so green. My mind was going back there again I almost forgot what Louis was saying just now. Liam was trailing along with him. I think they came in the same car or something. He would look over to me and smile. Louis was more boisterous than Liam. Far as I know he wasn't gay, though I know the Drama crowd has that reputation of variant rumors going around. These boys were pretty but I'll be hella damned if one of them smoked pickle. I digress.

We were getting closer toward the parking lot and I knew what Louis was going to ask. I suspected it.

He whipped his hair to the side out of his eyes. I couldn't help but stare again. He always smelled so good too. He cleared his throat, pulling me out of my haze.

"You sure about that ride? I know where you live." He grinned raising his brow slightly. I averted my eyes, after the day I had I didn't want to show how intense I can be.

I looked over at Liam. He looked between me and the car, maybe he was a bit on the impatient side. But at least he didn't interrupt us.

I thought about De's original offer and shook my head. "I got a ride already. Just gonna wait for a bit for her to come out." I looked around trying to spot her.

Its too early, De likes the computer room too much. Her mom comes later because she always tells her she's got a lot of homework. She likes to piss about on the computers; Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, all that bull shit. I find them all very distracting. Like Louis. But he was a good distraction. I could tell he really wanted me to ride with him. And after a day like today I wanted to say yes but I couldn't do that to De.

He gave a disappointed nod and signaled to Liam to get in the car when he unlocked the doors. He turned back to me for a moment.

"Well I'll see you in class tomorrow. Try out, I hope you do. I'd like to see you there." Louis blushed, looking down then back at me. He flashed the famous lip-bite, serious stare; I nearly drooled on the spot.

A gust of wind blew some of my hair in my eyes. I really liked looking at this boy. My mouth curved up on the side. Gah, he was making me giddy. The way he stared back at me made me want to cuddle with him and watch a movie. I hope we get to do that one day.

"Lou, let's go mate." Liam's voice called from inside the car jostling our attention.

Louis whipped his head around and quickly back at me, his eyes holding a sad look. "Gotta go. You sure about that ride? You can just text her, it's gonna get dark soon."

His saccharine words were making me dizzy. I think I need to keep my distance from the male penis until I feel safe again. You have no idea how hard this decision is for me.

"I can't. I promised her. Thank you though. That's really sweet." I gave a thin smile trying to avoid his eyes, subtly.

It's not his fault. My mood was a little fucked up and I didn't wanna bother him with it. I probably might treat him like a girlfriend and confess all my secrets of today. I hope I don't.

Louis lingered another moment just looking at me, a sly smile forming. We broke contact when we heard the tap of the horn. Louis sighed deeply, looking down then up at me. Here come the butterflies.

"Well, see you at school tomorrow, love." He flashed a warm smile, taking his time to walk to the driver's seat.

I watched all his movements. I know I was staring a little longer than I should but I didn't care. He gave a small wave after he belted up and drove off, leaving me behind. Should I have gone with him? Maybe. I wanted to. I stared after his car as I sat on the bench where the yellow bus lines wait. They were all gone. I was alone. Everyone tries to get out early on the first day since they rarely assign homework in every class.

I only wish school could be just a long lunch period where the girls can get pampered and massaged at a spa by guys who looked like Alex Pettyfer. Eh, it's a fantasy of mine. I missed Louis. I know, you're probably thinking I'm obsessing over him. Maybe in way I'm in way over my head with him. I could be reading into all his signals wrong.

Some part of me thinks he's trying to be my friend. But I really want to say fuck it, push him against my bed and have my way with him.

Not with someone like Harry. I don't know Harry. I don't know Louis, but I sure as hell like Louis more than Harry now. Harry can suck it. Actually he sucked me, but I really do wish horrible things on him. I pray nothing else brings us closer together. Can you imagine that? Dealing with another reason to avoid the new kid who finger-fucked me on the first day of school. Clearly this doesn't occur often. They don't write novels on this scenario.

I can try to avoid him. That's all I can promise.

"There you are." I looked up and saw Harry jogging toward me. Speak of the sexy devil bastard. I bit my lip.

I pushed some of my hair in my face, trying to mask the embarrassment. "Hi." So much for avoiding his ass. Try harder.

He caught up to me, that deep concentrated look making an appearance again. His confused look was making me stare anywhere else but him.

"What are you doing?"

Do I want him to really know? "Um, I just—what do you want Harry?"

I instantly moved down the bench when he came closer, it looked like he wanted to sit. God help me.

"Can we talk?" He said, simply. My blood almost steamed when he sat down; looking at me, dead serious and hard.

"What about?"

I shivered suddenly, Harry must has saw it and shrugged off his jacket, attempting to cover my shoulders. I wasn't having any of it. "Come on." I was resisting slightly. "Take it Eva."

"Harry, no thank you." I said firmly. Least I think I did, it was hard to get the words out clearly. My teeth began to chatter when I protested the warm jacket. I wasn't a very good actress at hiding it. "Take it back."

Harry was a lot stronger than me as most guys are and basically forced the jacket over my shoulders. It half turned me on. I tried to bury the other 50% somewhere else.

He fastened the jacket tightly so it was basically a second blanket and stared into my eyes. Jesus. "Come with me inside my car. I'll take you home."

"Harry, I—" I already said no to Louis, "the nice one" out of the two. What makes him think I'm going to agree this time?

"I have a ride. No thank you." I said sternly earning a roll of his eyes.

He sighed deeply. I heard him groan along at the end. Pussy, stop twitching. "Why are you being like this?"

I fidgeted in his jacket. It was so warm and exactly what I needed. It smelled like him, especially earlier when his chest was nearly touching mine—No, I can't do this.

"I'm not being any way. Please," I tugged at the jacket but his hands went to stop me. I could feel his breath over my cheeks. "Harry, please."

Harry swallowed. I could hear every muscle in his throat contract and it terrified me. I gulped in return.

I pulled his head toward me; my heart pounding hard against my chest. I could feel it nearly tear open my ribcage it was so fucking strong. I pulled away, resting my forehead against his gently. My eyes were closed then I opened them slowly. What the hell was I doing? I despised him.

"Eva, come to my car. Tell your friend you have a ride already, with me." He whispered, with every word I felt his warm breath smothering my face. Jesus fucking Christ.

I sucked in my lip. I smell like Harry Styles. I wanted to finish what we started after lunch in the lockers. I was conflicted.

I grabbed his face, kissing him with a force I didn't know existed in me. God fucking aye I wanted him. I had a desire to rip off all his clothes and finish everything we both wanted earlier.

I pulled away harshly when I felt him kiss me back. The look on his face was nothing but shock and lust. Jeez, I'm a horrible person. But god damn it! It was his fault.

I let go of his face and gave him a hard slap across his cheek. He didn't care, that only turned his eyes darker. Like a vampire, he lunged across and straddled my hips on the bench, oblivious to anyone watching. I didn't even think of it either. He dove for my neck, making tiny trails of kisses and I brought my arms tightly around him, holding him harder against me.

"I'm so fucking angry at you." I moaned when his tongue darted out, licking the spots he kissed, making my moans more predominant.

"I know. I don't care." He breathed against my chest, his lips kissing the tops of my breasts above my shirt. "You drive me fucking crazy."

Cursing always sounded sexier in an English accent; especially Harry's. I grabbed the back of his head, a handful of his curl in my fist, bunching them in a raw fashion. His head rose up to meet mine. He licked his lips and brought them closer to mine. "Relax, just relax." He said against my lips before capturing my mouth in a swift kiss that hit me throughout my entire body.

He was getting softer now, taking his time with each kiss, looking at me as he kissed a new spot. I couldn't believe what was happening. Somebody would probably catch us eventually. Didn't he think of that? Maybe he didn't care, but I did. Only a little. His hands were grabbing my breasts, making me care a little less about outside noise.

He was about to close the gap again, feeling his lips brush against mine.

My phone beeped and vibrated. He felt it too and sighed, giving that sexy groan as his head buried itself into my neck. "Fuck." Don't fucking curse.

As good as this feels I knew I had to stop it. My only good excuse is academic explosion.

I finally found my strength and pushed him halfway off of me; reluctantly looking at him. "I have to go."

"I know." He sounded angry. But in reality we were doing something so naughty I didn't think we would get away with it this long.

Harry looked at me, cupping my cheek. His face softened as he gave me a small smile.

Wait. Wasn't I mad at him? What the fuck? How does he do this? I shook out of the cloudy lust and abruptly slipped out from under him. His jacket was still on me so I immediately took it off. The chill hitting my skin the instant I threw it back at him. He threw me back an amusing look easily catching it.

"You're welcome." His tongue licked the bottom of his lips.

I rolled my eyes, checking my message. It was De. Her mom is here. I scoped my bag up, wincing at the weight I carried. "Well, goodbye Harry."

I wanted to make it short and light. Nothing that will give him any clues. I didn't want him to get the idea I was "that girl." This is why I avoided guys in the first place. The ones that actually showed interest anyway.

He chuckled deep into his throat. Stop. Fucking. Doing. That. "It's not goodbye love, its goodnight."

He grinned like a Cheshire cat, the twinkle in his eyes noticeable even in the dark shadows of the evening.

De's mom came from the parking lot entrance. I turned around, not saying anything. Damn it. I looked over and waved her mom closer. I didn't turn around to stare at Harry because I knew he was waiting for me to say something. In all honesty, I couldn't find a retort. The usual sarcasm vanished from vocabulary.

I ran over to De's mom's car parked and opened the back seat, getting in. I stared forward; my eyes were glued to the back of the passenger's seat.

I think Harry Styles is the first guy to make me tongue-tied. Shit. I was fucked.


	9. Chapter 9

After I was dropped off by De's mom and stepped near my home I finally began to chillax. I unlocked the door, walked inside the house and realized it was empty. Dad wasn't kidding about working late. Normally he's home around this time. Maybe it was an emergency. I shrugged when I didn't see a note and walked up the stairs; the sound of my feet hitting the carpeted stairs was louder than anything as I went up to my room. I got a couple of texts from De asking what happened to me after the impromptu food fight.

I sent her a text back saying I didn't get caught and that was it. I debated for a second whether to tell her about Harry. The truth is I didn't know. He could be a fluke, or even a floozy. I don't know what's happening between us, I don't know if I should think of it anymore either.

Good god, Harry. Why is he so fucking unavoidable? I can't say no to him. I'm starting to think this is what he does. Ugh, here I go again. I'm probably one of his many bitches in a sea of whore delicatessens. But why was he kissing me the way he was? Almost like he knew me, knew exactly what I liked. Who I am.

Damn him for making me want more of him. Ugh, fuck him.

Then there's Louis, I feel like he really digs me. Why would he constantly find ways to be around me today? So did Harry. That asshole. Louis wins, he doesn't confuse me.

Harry scares me. I mean he is an asshole, cocky, confident and practically got me wrapped around his finger. Damn it. He doesn't mean anything to me. I just met the dick.

Is he? He wasn't really forcing anything on me. In fact I started it. Fuck. He knew what he was doing.

I collapsed on my bed, blowing my hair out of my eyes. Why can't I stop thinking about Harry? His smell, his voice, his face, all of him. His washboard chest practically pressed against mine, making my nipples at a standstill. My hands flowed and touched my body, my curves until they reached my legs.

I peeled myself off the bed and got undressed. I kept imagining Harry's hands replacing mine removing the articles of clothing slowly. God damn it. What can't these flashes go away? I really don't know this guy. He doesn't know me. Shouldn't it just end there?

I looked up and noticed my window was still open. No wonder it was so chilly in here. I grabbed my silk bath robe, the one I feel weird wearing around my dad. I think it might make me look too sexy for my age. I developed later than most girls. I sense my dad wants to keep me his little girl for as long as he can. I tightened the knot on the robe and walked to go shut the window.

I reached up and saw the neighbors next door with their lights on. It must have been the new neighbors from this morning. The moving truck was still parked where the mailbox was and there were two, actually three cars ahead of it. I noticed the silver Honda parked behind the two dark ones and thought that reminds me of dad's used car. Could be just a coincidence. I shrugged sighing as I reached again to pull down the window. This reminded me of my locker, aka the fucker that won't budge. The house was old but not fossilized.

I was annoyed. I pulled all of my body weight up and finally got it loose. I was about to close it when I saw a figure walk out the back entrance of the new neighbor's place.

It was a boy, wearing a dark beanie, taking out a cigarette with his mouth, lighting it up with his other hand. He gave a strong puff and turned his face around him. It was like he was checking if he was alone. All I could really make out was his head which was covered and face buried in the darkness. He looked bad, dangerous and in deep thought. It had to have been bad thoughts for him to smoking. When my dad sneaks a smoke I snatch it from his mouth and stomp on it hard in front of him. I know why he does it too.

But this guy, I just watched him, wondering what he was going to do next. It looked like he had an itch near his eye and rubbed at the corner quickly. Was he upset? I haven't been around a lot of guys when they are vulnerable but I know most of them when they're alone and think no one is watching cry. Oh god, I have to be reading way too much into this. But, I can't help but feel empathetic. I hate seeing people cry and be weak. It's uncomfortable and I never know how to react. Do I cry with them? Hug? Just listen? My dad used to cry often when it was Christmas or my mother's birthday.

The chilly air hit my arms suddenly, bringing me back. I can't stand to look at this anymore. Maybe this guy had a secret he didn't want anyone to know. Maybe he just found out.

Maybe Harry Styles had a secret he didn't want me to know. Perhaps it's true since I don't know a god damn thing about the horny bastard.

I found myself watching this guy. Why? He was probably just like any other guy out there. Just an average dude; I could never understand boys for the life of me. Maybe Harry was like one of those guys. Someone I'll never fully know. He'll use me until I fall for him and drop me like a rag when I confess to it.

Well hell no. Harry may be that guy exactly and I'm wasting my time.

It's only day one. I feel like I should be committed in the asylum after all these theories. Who is the real Harry Styles? I may never know.

"Harry, come inside sweetheart. Dinner's ready." My head popped into red alert at those words.

My mouth hung open as I saw the boy, er, Harry instantly stub out the near finished cigarette flip off his beanie, ruffling his hair.

He looked down before at the screen door behind him. "Coming Mum."

I knew that desert voice from anywhere.

Harry Styles was my new next door neighbor. I felt my legs go weak and the next moment all I saw was black.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes he fucking is De! It's true."

"Wait what? Slow down and say it again."

"Harry fucking Styles lives right next to me." I basically spat with annoyance. I knew my friend wouldn't get it like I did but this was big news.

De laughed on the other end of the line. Oh god, how could she think any of this is funny? "Dude, what's the big? You have an extremely hot exchange student living next to you. This is like ten thousand steps ahead of Debbie and the 'tard clan."

I wanted to tell her the real reason I'm freaking out but I don't know. I just didn't. It was too torrid. I felt a little embarrassed. I don't put out easily and she knows that.

"That's not the point De. Now it's going to be even harder to avoid him. I don't know how he's going to react when he finds out. Jesus this is a cluster fuck."

De sighed, that ugly deep exhalation she does when she's annoyed with me. "Stop stressing. It could be a good thing. Maybe someone actually good looking will be on our side for once. Hey…what if?"

"What if what?"

"What if you two hooked up and stuffed it back at the morons at school? Do you know what kind of slap in the face that would be to Debbie? Go along with it. What if he actually likes you?"

I narrowed my eyes and sat on my stomach on my bed. "You mean use him? I don't know. Come on, I don't know if he even likes me. British people are so unfeeling I don't even know where to start."

Not this one, I knew deep down. Maybe I had a inkling.

"Dude, the guy is charming. The entire school is already tweeting about him. If he really likes you it's a win-win. Don't be scared of him."

I'm not scared of him. I'm scared of my behavior if I'm near him. "I'm not scared. He doesn't think of me. Plus he's new and there's still a chance the eating disorders could snatch their Leigh press-on nails onto him before I could get his attention."

Harry Styles belonged with them, not me. It's just the way our school worked. No one questioned the rules and no one bothered to change them. People have made attempts but the plastic pushup bras always got their way. They own everyone and everything.

"You're freaking out over nothing. He'll be so proud to be with you. I would if I swung that way."

I laughed despite myself. Then I turned serious again. De was right. But then she doesn't know what we did. Could he though?

"You really think he might be into me? We barely, like, we never went out yet. I can't tell based on today."

De cleared her throat. "If he makes excuses to be around you, he fucking likes you. Also, if he waits to have sex with you."

I laughed really loud and nodded, it was mostly true. With Harry it was odd. It seemed like Harry was already heading to that direction with me. I wonder what that means. Then he has this other side to him that I just found out. The smoking-I-sorta-hate-my-life-side. Maybe Louis isn't the only sensitive guy out there.

Or in our neighborhood. Jesus, Harry is my neighbor. It's like a hot guy overload. I was shying under Louis for all those years now I have Harry to worry about.

Or did I? Who says I have to give him anymore attention? He doesn't own me. He isn't my boyfriend, he isn't my anything.

One day. Grow up; you're just a kid and so is he. Just one day of his kisses I could do without. It stops after today. Just because we have so many opportunities that may bring us together doesn't mean shit.

I'm still a badass. I still own my identity. I don't fall for guys and their charms. I look but don't touch. It's worked out for me since I was a freshman. I won't get distracted anymore.

I'll just avoid him using my Scorpio spy moves. It is after all the best sign of the zodiac. The only vice is it makes me highly jealous if I'm into someone. Thank god I'm not. I'm pretty determined when I want something. But I'm not going to worry anymore.

I told De I'll see her tomorrow morning and she mentioned that she can't come get me. I told her it was fine, I was going to walk to the stop. Maybe some walking will do me good, get some much needed oxygen up there so I can think clearly. After the day I had, I still can't believe a lot of it really happened.

First day synopsis: I could honestly say it wasn't hella boring. Louis flirted with me a bit and kinda stalked me which was what I secretly wanted him to do. Now if only he'd show more interest, I'd melt for him. Harry was a minor fallout. We have many things that will bring us together so I just have to get really good acting skills when it comes to being near him. Leave early for school so he doesn't see, sit far away in all the classes I have with him and stare in the opposite direction if we both happen to meet at our lockers; stuff like that.

Still, I sighed. Seeing that image of him wiping the corner of his eyes, why did it crack my heart? And the way he kissed me, it wasn't rough or even rushed. He took his time. At one point I opened my eyes and saw his were closed so tight. He didn't hide the passion when he kissed me. It got more intense the longer we did it. Aside from just knowing his name and the accent, it's just odd how good it felt. How well he fit. I found myself struggling to pull away and felt cold when I did.

I couldn't tell him that, boys in high school aren't that deep, maybe as deep as a bird bath and that's it. Brain hurts. Stop doing this to yourself Evie. He isn't worth it. No, no, no!

I groaned not believing a word of it. He kisses like an angel. I got dizzy the last time and nearly fell over when I tried to get away. I just want to bury this already. Ignore Harry, make fun of school, lampoon "the fatties" and enjoy being anonymous. And possibly go down on Louis. I smiled at the thought of it.

I think I have the lips for it. Knowing guys that's something a guy will never tell you to stop doing: blow jobs. Hell even if the world was ending and they haven't popped a load in 2 days it's irrefutable. It's that fucking important. No matter how small their wiener could be.

I took off my robe since I was feeling a bit hot and put on my loose PJ pants and matching pink top. I couldn't help but go over the events of today. I knew it was only 9pm but I wanted to wake up early tomorrow.

And steer far away from Harry Styles as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of distant high tempo music. Dad doesn't play music in the mornings. Weird. I opened my eyes adjusting to the brightness of the light that seeped from the hem of the curtains. The room was so hot. Maybe I should have kept my window open. I actually do often crack it sometimes to ventilate the room. I rubbed my eyes and rose from the bed, throwing off the covers.

Is that rock music? Oh god no. Dad never listened to that crap since its all about sex and drugs. Least that's what he told me.

I got up and did my usual washing. Same old school shit, just another day. Today my outfit is going to scream that or at least subtly yell it.

Once I got ready, I walked closer to the music. The Beatles? Since when was he a fan of British Top40? I shook my head and went to the radio. I turned down the volume and looked around for my dad. He emerged from the garage door with a big smile on his face as he greeted me in a hug.

I hugged him back. My dad was affectionate but he was rarely random with it. "Morning dad. Sorry I missed you yesterday. How did you sleep?"

He kissed my cheek and went over to the stove. "Just great. Um, how were you yesterday? I didn't mean to leave you alone."

I shrugged, sitting on the stool watching him cook breakfast. "Was OK. Why? Where were you last night? Was it work?"

I assumed he was going to affirm that until he paused. "Actually I was next door meeting the new neighbors. Have you met them?"

He turned back to look at me and I shook my head. "Oh, I was just helping them out, you know, to move in."

"Cool." I didn't know what to say since I already knew who lived there. How I know isn't important for him to know.

He was humming to the next song on the radio. "Nice family. They have a boy around your age. He was very polite. Helping his mom and dad when they asked. And quiet."

Harry? Quiet? I wouldn't believe it. "Oh that's nice."

"I spoke with his mother for a long time. She was talking to me about how hard it was to leave England. Oh, they aren't from California, sorry I didn't mention that."

Already knew. "No sweat." I cleared my throat. Just how long was my dad over at Harry Styles' abode? "Um, so about my ride today "

Dad served the food on the plates and brought them over, wiping his hands on the dish towel. I picked up my fork and dove in.

"About that "

"Work again? It's cool if-"

He held up his hand to stop me. "No, it isn't that sweetheart. I was actually thinking, since this boy, his name is Harry, he goes to your school and drives a very clean car, maybe he could take you today. I asked his mom and she was fine with it."

Oh she did huh? What did Harry say I wonder? Did he protest or abide? "Um, but what about, him?" My dad looked at me. "Harry, like he doesn't know me. Won't that be awkward and weird for him?"

My dad held my hand that was balled up in a beginning fist. I didn't realize just the mere mention of Harry's name could get a reaction so fast; albeit a negative one. I almost lost it until my dad reminded me. Fuck. Gotta control it better.

"I know you're more used to me taking you. I have a good feeling about this Evie. Come on, do this one favor for me, just today. He's a nice kid. He actually agreed to do it right away."

Fuck me. Now he's got my dad manipulated too. Harry Styles was a charmer. He could charm anyone and now my dad was falling for his antics.

Holy shit, it's just a ride to school. Just once my dad said, is that all? The look in dad's eyes was almost begging me. I hated seeing him disappointed in me. He's been my only rock of encouragement and he wants the best for me. I trusted him.

I didn't trust Harry.

"All this because his car is clean? Dad " I whined but he still gave me that look. "OK, fine, sure. Let me finish getting ready, I'm early today."

So much for avoiding his ass today like I planned. I rinsed off the rest of my food in the sink. I didn't feel up to eating the hefty portion I normally eat. In fact, I felt my stomach might bring up the food I already consumed. My dad seemed really into this idea and it was just weird as fuck. I don't think Harry knew it was me. It could just be another Eva or something and maybe he said yes on a whim.

Why do I get the feeling this was all planned? I must have rolled my eyes about a zillion times when my dad turned around to get ready. I hadn't noticed he came down in his robe and moccasins. He was normally more "on time." I think it's to distract himself from thinking of mom.

I took a long sip of my OJ and placed it in the sink, rinsing everything off. I wiped my hands on the towel and took a deep breath.

"I can do this. It's just a ride." I can't believe I was actually saying these words. I went over to mirror and looked at what I wore. I smirked and then scowled.

Jesus, this ensemble was definitely putting out that fuck off all penises vibe, which is what I wanted it to do. If Harry sees me like this then what will happen? Why do I give a shit?

I sighed harshly and went to gather the remainder of my things for the day. Prince Will-Harry Styles awaits in his dark scary car to whisk me off to the mind-numbing paradise that is school. Oh fuckity joy.

I called out to my dad giving him a short bye, enjoy your day and opened the front door. It was so hot outside I had to shield my eyes with my arm and adjusted to the sunshine. I spotted a beautiful woman with gorgeous, straight long brown hair in a loose ponytail standing near the front of what looked like an illegally tinted windowed Lexis. I closed the door behind, swallowed and swung my backpack so it was firmly on me.

I breathed in, walking toward the car ahead. The women turned around and I was greeted with the largest whitest smile and big blue eyes. She had a twinkle in her eye; it resembled Harry's when he smiled wide.

"Good morning, I'm Anne, Harry's mum, you must be Eva." She held out her hand in front me.

Manners Evie. I accepted it, returning the smile. "Good morning Mrs. Styles. Nice to meet you."

She laughed almost like a little girl would. "Oh it's OK to call me Anne dear. I don't mind."

I heard footsteps behind me and I knew this was coming; the inevitable.

"Mom, we gotta go or we'll be late." Harry said, I turned to face him.

Eying him so only he could see it. Fuck he looked delicious. I narrowed my stare. "Harry."

"Eva." He said my name so sweetly, I hated it. He looked to his mom and raised his eyebrows.

Anne gave him a stern look, but then softened instantly. She walked over and gave him kiss on his cheek, hugging him tightly. He didn't protest like most guys would, nor feel embarrassed. It seemed like he was really comfortable being affectionate around his mom; a rarity among the penis brigade. When Anne looked at me, she smiled and waved. When she walked away I said nothing. I couldn't find the words.

It wasn't until Harry finally said something that I snapped my attention awake again.

"You coming love?" He more whispered it to me, watching his mother walk over to their garage, getting inside her own car.

"I guess." My voice was drab but at least it was the truth to this unfortunate obligation.

"I could feel the enthusiasm, try and tone it down babe."

I stared at him pointedly. "Watch it."

All he did was smirk and laugh in my face. I groaned when he walked around the driver's seat and opened the door, getting in.

He cleared his throat, I rolled my eyes and reached for the backseat, where it was safer and pulled it. Locked. Oh fuck this fucker.

"Front seat, beautiful." Harry grinned pointing to the passenger seat.

"No thank you. Back will do just fine."

"Now, now, let's be nice to each other."

"I feel more comfortable sitting in the backseat. Open the door Harry."

"Do you really wanna piss off my mum? You just met her, it isn't very polite. Come on love." He pouted, it made me want to gag what little I eat.

He's right about that. Ugh, fuck this. I made a mental note not to stare in his direction and ignore everything he says.

I bit my tongue and reluctantly opened the front seat, getting in. The AC was turned up full blast hitting my face and the radio was playing some aberrant punk music I didn't recognize. Shit, this is where I'm going to die. When I shut the door Harry locked it with a loud click. Great. Now it felt like I was on child-lock and he was keeping me held up in his scary car.

He gave a wave to his mom and drove out of the neighborhood finally. I prayed this will all be over soon. I actually couldn't wait to get to school. Imagine that? Harry made me long for my academics, hell hath officially frozen over.

It was quiet for a few moments until Harry reached to turn down the music.

"So you're my new neighbor, interesting."

"Yeah, it's thrilling. I can barely contain my excitement as you keep saying."

He snorted a laugh. "Honey, if that was genuine you wouldn't feel the need to start with the sarcasm. Now what kind of housewarming present is that?"

"It isn't, that's the point. You do that only when you actually want to welcome someone to the neighborhood."

He slowed down the car, his throat prominently. "Is there a reason why you're so mad at me or do you want me to guess? On second thought, it's much more fun that way."

I leaned against the window, staring off, sighing. Really it wasn't him. I closed my eyes, feeling tired and drained. I kept them closed for a while. I felt the words slipping out of my mouth sullenly.

"I'm not mad at you Harry. You're not that important for me to feel hatred over."

"Hatred? That's a strong word now. All I said was are you mad. I didn't know your unnecessary, intense dislike ran deeper."

I finally turned around; my eyes were exhausted and bored. "Harry just stop."

He immediately pulled the car off the street roads and over to the nearest side walk and stopped. I looked at him in shock.

"You said stop."

He smirked at me, putting the car in park and tapped the steering wheel with his finger. What the hell was he doing?

I tried to reason with him. "No, I mean stop with the questions."

Harry flipped his curls over, they were in his eyes. It was probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Ugh, distractions. You jack off.

"I don't believe you."

I gave him the stink eye. "This is like a nightmare. Just drive us to school already."

Harry moved toward my face so he was dangerously close to my lips. Oh no, pull back. He looked into my eyes; it was like he was trying to find something.

Truth. And the truth was

My breathing hitched and I grabbed his gorgeous face, pressing my lips so hard against his I felt him groan against me. Shit, I was kissing Harry Styles again and god help me, I was enjoying all of it. I cupped his face, bringing him closer to me. Making him feel how just much I wanted this. He kissed me back with a roar, pushing me further into the seat, his tongue peaking out when I opened my mouth for him, granting him permission.

He was the first to pull away after a few moments. Out of breathe no less. He looked scared, he was shaking, and his hands were on the shifting gears visibly rattling in front of me. I covered his hand with mine; he stopped and looked at it. He looked at me, licking his lips, taking his hand off the gear and putting it on my cheek. He kept it there as his forehead touched mine.

"I don't deserve you. You're such a good girl. So beautiful you deserve so much better." Was he really pulling away? Him? Pulling away from me? I felt him pull but I stopped him.

I was frantic now. Scared out of my mind.

"I can't ignore this." I couldn't believe I said this. Where was my head being the logical one here? "We can't ignore this."

I kissed him gently. I could feel his heart beating faster than mine.

"I know." He took my hands and kissed them. "You won't like me when you find out who I am."

"How do you know that Harry?" I asked, the urgency in my voice was too obvious to ignore. I don't know where all of this was coming from. I guess this is what it means to speak from your feelings. So my elders keep saying.

He kissed my cheek and fell back in his seat, staring forward. He buried his face in his hands as I watched his. His back arching as his fingers covered his eyes.

"Harry, look at me. Come on." I was starting to get really worried. It was like confident, assured Harry was replaced by his polar opposite. I didn't like this, not at all. "Harry." I whispered in his ear.

He looked at me, it was strained and frayed. Jesus, was he really doing this? "I can't make you happy Eva. I can't."

Liar. "Can't or won't?"

He banged his hands on the wheel. "Stop it. Stop trying to know me. I can't be what you want." His head was against the wheel while his arms concealed his eyes.

If I saw his eyes I'd know. He knew that so he hid them. He was being like this. OK fine then. "Alright, drive me to school Harry."

His head lifted and opened his mouth and tried to speak but I stopped him. "Do it."

"Do what? Eva? Wake up?" I felt something nudge me and I jolted my body in the contorted position I was in. Against the window?!

My eyes opened and I lifted my head, rubbing my eyes. "Wha?"

A deep chuckle was heard next to me. "You OK there?" Harry.

I turned my head, had I been dreaming all along? Oh shit. None of it happened. "Thank god."

"Haha, thank god what?" He unbuckled his seat belt, turning his body to look at me. He seemed entertained by this.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I noticed we were near the residential roads of the school. "Oh fuck, we're here."

I unbuckled, wincing as I did but Harry stopped me before I could open the door.

His face looked uncertain but then turned serious in a flash. He attempted to get the words out.

"I just want to say if I hurt you, I'm sorry."

I blinked five times in a row. Harry was apologizing? I was wondering who made him go there. His type didn't touch the sorry card unless there was something in it for him.

But I believed him, in that moment, I did. I nodded. "It's fine. Let's just move on." I really did want to not think this anymore. Whatever it was he did I didn't care any longer.

Harry bit his lip; he looked like a little boy unsure again. I smiled, making him smile back. It reached his eyes. "Still, sorry. I thought yesterday when you ran, after that, what happened I mean, I thought you were angry."

I smiled sadly. "No it wasn't anything you did. I, uh, never done anything like that before so, I was worried someone might catch us. I thought you were "

"You thought I didn't care? I wanted you to get in trouble? No, things just got carried away I guess. A little too carried away. I've never done something like that either."

Really? Wow. I would be shocked if that were really true. He acted so confident with his intentions. "Right, well, it's OK."

Harry reached for my hand, taking it in his. "You're so intense. You remind of one of my friends back home. So sensitive, worried about the little things."

"Yeah, it's called being a girl." I clicked my tongue. "I'm not really that intense."

"I know." He stuck out his tongue looked at me with his wide green eyes. "So our parents want us to come to dinner at mine tonight. Your dad helped us a lot last night."

"Oh, yeah he mentioned that this morning. I woke up to Beatles music and now I know why. Americans so wanna be English."

"And English people wanna be nobody. They don't even wanna be English."

I laughed, blushing as I did. I felt much calmer now. Much more at ease. "I think we're gonna be late."

"What class you got?"

I looked at my sheet even though I memorized it practically. "Uh what do you know?" I paused and looked at him with a smirk. "English."

My stomach grumbled. Fuck. Harry heard it because he looked like he was going to burst out laughing. "Hungry?"

"I uh, didn't eat much breakfast. It's OK. I'll go get something at lunch. Probably double what I normally eat." I pulled my bag with me, unlocking the door.

I shut the door when I climbed out but turned around. "Thanks for the ride Harry."

He smirked, leaned back in his chair, "You're still gonna be my tour guide?"

"Yeah, I am."


	12. Chapter 12

I took my seat next to Louis and wondered over some things.

What the hell was up with that dream? Did it mean anything? Do dreams ever tell the future? Like that premonition shit Phoebe Halliwell can do on Charmed?

"Hey babe, how are you?" Louis spoke in my ear. I could smell his cologne and nearly closed my eyes, smiling.

We were in the auditorium so the students were sitting in the audience area, watching the teacher yack away about breathing, marks and punctuated speech. I heard every other because Louis kept mocking the teacher and his noticeable Maine accent. It was just pure awesome. I could count on Louis to bring the funny.

It's a shame I didn't have more classes with him. His cologne smelled like heaven and I wanna fuck you in god's golden gates. Well, it seemed that way.

Every so often I'd catch Louis glancing at me even though we were already so close our elbows are practically touching. Louis can touch me; it's a major green light over here.

Why can't he see that? Does he need a little encouragement? Not all guys are Harry, going for the ones with a pulse. Louis was different. He actually talked to me and listened. I dug that. I'm pretty sure he has a penis from what I've seen in the shows but he has girlies traits. If more guys were like Louis then I'd put all this unused, pent up flirting to good use.

I dropped my pen from the fast writing and went to pick it up quickly. Louis dove when I did and bumped his head against mine.

We both whispered our ouches and the teacher gawked at us. We looked at each other; Louis bent down to grab my pen quickly before I could think and presented it like it was a wand from Hogwarts. He made sound effects to which the class laughed at then some ugly looks were thrown from some equally ugly faces on a few girls. Jealous bitches.

"Sorry." He whispered again. He looked over my paper, raising his eyebrow. "You're taking an awful lot of notes love."

"I never took the class before. You're supposed to be writing notes too." I reminded him and he stuck out his tongue crossing his eyes and went back to writing.

"Probably, but I never take notes. He never tests us. He talks a lot but it's all natural for us when we get onstage. Of course we need to know our marks and cues but you can't fail acting."

I really liked listening to Louis talk about his passions. I never knew he was so into this. You'd think he was gunning for a junior SAG card fairly soon. That's something I like to hear about. People having goals and ambitions to be something in life. As young we are this is our time to just play and work really hard to see what we're good at. I looked at Louis with green eyes, more envy than color. It sounds like he has it all figured out.

I always approached school as something I had to do. It wasn't that it was completely boring, but I don't know, I keep changing my mind a lot when it came to what exactly it was I wanted. Boys would often distract me as they are doing right now. But this boy was not lost like everyone else. You ask the average high school boy what he wants to do in life and he will choose business. Why? Business involves no real imagination. No arts. And guys will never be specific, it's always some shit like they want to do what their fathers want them to do. Choosing business as a life path is almost self-destructive.

"You're probably right." I snuggled into the seat, my elbow bumping his. "Sorry."

"You're good." He winked at me looking over my shoulder like an obnoxious kid would. His lips curved in a thin smile. "Wow, you write a lot."

A habit I can't break. "Yeah, I know you probably can't fail the class but I still want to get a good grade."

Louis waved his hand off at my comment. He propped his feet on top of the empty chair in front. "You worry too much babe. Enjoy it. You're with Louis now. It's just the first week. Have fun."

I got a little turned on the way he said fun. Stressing his accent on the word. Louis had a sexy accent my god. I almost feel like a fangirl being so close to him. It's a miracle I kept my composure and haven't scared him away just yet. He may like me after all.

There was only 15 minutes of class left and the teacher was still rattling on about the history of acting and Shakespeare's famous Globe Theater. Even boys back then played the girl parts. No women aloud on stage. Well isn't that sexiest? Good to know times have changed and females can act in plays with guys who look like Louis. Goody.

I sighed and folded up my note pad, putting it inside my bag. Maybe Louis was right. I should just enjoy myself more in these types of classes. I felt him take my hand as I came up. He was holding onto it so loosely, turning my palm over to draw circles around it. Um, hell yes. I acted like nothing out of the ordinary was going on as he continued his little gesture. Shit, why do I get the feeling Harry would be livid if he saw us touching, even if it's the most innocent of touches. Is Harry even the jealous type? Probably not.

I started closing my eyes but shot them back open when I felt Louis' index finger draw circles beyond my hand. My wrist was being touched slightly; I couldn't help but sink into the chair. My reaction was written all over my face. Louis was never this touchy before, holy shit. I'm gonna squeak. Please don't. I held in the crazy noises that wanted to come out. So badly they did. God Louis, keep doing it. Whatever the fuck it is you're doing to me. My pulse was getting more erratic when he reached my elbow, tracing it with his fingers.

My jaw was hanging low and the soft moans were getting harder to keep in. The teacher's back was turned as he was writing something on the board ahead. I ignored it and turned my face, sinking further in the chair, leaning the back of my head against the top part. I felt like I might slide all the way down now.

Louis looked over and briefly smirked. He knew exactly what he was fucking doing to me. "So tense love. So bloody tense." He looked at me longer this time, his eyes locking to mine. "This feel good?"

I closed my eyes, hiding in the chair now so the teacher couldn't see me anymore. My moans were about to release when he drew a line with his finger from my elbow to my wrist and back to my fingers where he laced them together with mine. "Yeah " Was all I could really say. Fuck, this shit was making me shake like a car motor.

"Louis "I breathed out. That stilled his motions, making them slower.

"Yes, Eva?" He stared back at the teacher innocently, glancing at me from the side.

"I like this, a lot. Hmm, but the teacher could catch us." I sounded like a poor man's Marilyn Monroe. Thank you Louis.

"You think so? He's barely looking at us love. Relax." I felt him drop his warm hand from my hands now to my thigh, inching closer near my inner thigh. Jesus H. Christ.

I stopped his hand before he reached toward my heat. And it was indeed hot; you could feel it without touching it. Louis laughed softly. It was music to my ears.

I licked my lips, "Not here."

He took my fingers, lacing them again. "Where? When then?" Holy shit, was the hottest drama geek propositioning me?

"Outside. Let's get out of here." I looked at the clock and nodded to him. Class was shuffling out and Louis and I ravenously grabbed our things making our way out.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis pulled me downstairs in the school basement. It was empty thank god. I looked at him, a little unsure.

He saw me hide my face and tightened his hold over my hand. "Are you ok?"

Truth was I didn't know. I am hardly the spontaneous type and this is what I wanted but, I don't know.

I looked at him, kind of scared. "Louis " I started to say but stopped. "I'm sorry."

He followed me in the another room and closed the door. We sat on top of the washing machines silently. I could feel him looking at me and I know he was waiting for me to speak but I couldn't say anything. I looked at the ground. My eyes were dancing with nerves.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"No I just," I was struggling with it but it needed to be said. "It's just weird."

Louis' face turned serious when he turned mine to look at him. He dropped it and took my hand. Why was I being so weird now? A second ago I thought I wanted this.

"What's weird, love? Tell me." I looked in his eyes, searching for a hint of sarcasm. It didn't exist.

I gulped, sliding off the machine. I was moving around, I couldn't keep still. "Why are you talking to me?"

Louis' face pulled back as he hoped off the machine coming near me with worried eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Why all of a sudden are you talking to me?" My voice was impatient. "Why?" I repeated, more stolid this time.

Louis smiled, looking down shyly, then to the side. His eyes found mine again. "I like you. I always did since your family moved to the neighborhood." He rubbed the back of his neck, giving a short nervous laugh. "I was too scared to really talk to you. You were always that girl I couldn't have. I don't know. I watch you a lot. I know it sounds creepy, but I do like you. I have for a while."

My eyes narrowed on him. I can actually sympathize with him. I always thought in my wildest dreams he could be my first kiss.

That was Harry Styles, he didn't know that. Why was I thinking of Harry again when Louis just told me what I wanted to hear for so long?

I was so involved in my thoughts I didn't notice Louis coming toward me. I cleared my throat, trying to say something.

I looked at him watching me; the serious look he held could break or beam. My lips curved up.

"I watch you too. I didn't, I didn't think you liked me. Ever. I don't know, I give off a weird vibe to guys here. Because I'm not, you know, popular."

Louis closed the gap and held my hand. "You're you and that's why I like you. Who says you have to be popular for people to like you?"

I couldn't believe what was happening. I almost didn't think it was real. I didn't think any guy would say those words.

"I really like you too. You're so confident. You have these girls after you. I didn't think you thought of me from all that attention." I laughed pathetically. Jesus, I was embarrassing myself with the rambling.

I looked up to see those perfect teeth of his grinning from ear to ear. "There's always one who stands out."

I felt like hiding my face from all the red that was forming but he wouldn't let me. "Can't believe this."

"Believe it. Louis likes Eva, and Eva likes him back. It's official. Let's shout it off the school roof." He pretended to go but stopped when he saw me laughing at him.

"You're crazy." I bit my lip. I was feeling all exposed. This was really scary for me. Wow. No boy told me they liked me, Louis was the first.

He smirked at me and again the old jokester Louis had returned. He made a funny face while lacing his fingers with mine.

"Come on then. Let's get out of here." His voice got so confident out of nowhere; it was really turning me on.

We walked out of the stuffy basement. I held onto him tight while we ran out to the quad near the benches and raced to sit down first. My bag was thrown somewhere, I wasn't paying attention. Improvised game, totally Louis and random. I giggled as I sat on his lap accidently while trying to win. He grabbed my waist. I slowed down a bit but he still held onto me. I gave him an amused look.

"What? Is this highly inappropriate? I can continue if you agree."

"Louis you're a sick man."

"Compliments? I'm touched babe. Gimmie more please." He closed his eyes and hugged me, looking up at me, his blue eyes shimmering in the sun's vision.

"Hehe, get off me, lord." I faux huffed.

"No its Louis or Master Jedi Louis thanks."

I turned to glance at him, eying him with a straight face. "How about prig?" I wiggled to get out and he finally let me go.

"Oh I get it." I looked at him lost. "You're pissed off because I didn't ask the question yet. Right then, let's do this properly."

"What question?"

Louis knelt down, taking my hands, I looked around, it was a good thing we were alone or this would have looked embarrassing. What if Harry saw us? Damn it. Stop thinking of him.

I rolled my eyes, pulling him up. He barked an ouch but I ignored it. I looked back at him and noticed his features were softer, shyer.

"Eva, will you go out with me tonight?" He said his voice full of hope.

"She's having dinner with me tonight mate." What the hell? Harry? God no. I hoped I was just dreaming this time also.

I turned around, Louis nearly frowned as he looked at Harry. I looked at Harry myself. He had some nerve. If my breath could come out in flames you'd see it right now. I was staring daggers. He did not just say what he said.

Louis shook his head and offered his hand to Harry, ever the gentleman. "Nice to meet you, I'm Louis."

Harry hesitated before giving him a firm, guy shake. "Yeah, Harry. Eva's having dinner at mine tonight. Sorry about that mate."

How snotty of him! The sarcasm dripping from his words were enough to knee him in the family jewels if it wasn't for Louis standing there.

"Harry, leave please." Harry's eyes flickered to mine for a moment. I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or just being an alpha male. It still scared me. "Harry "

His features changed and the hard, rough look was replaced by the cocky one I saw at the stop yesterday. "Pick you up after school, love. See ya then." He looked at Louis again.

I did a silent apology to Louis with my eyes and when I turned around Harry was already leaving. He was completely out of sight finally. I heard Louis blow off some air.

"Strange bloke." He spoke, his eyes were small then he shrugged. "I've seen guys like that back home. Not my kind of people honestly."

"I'm sorry about him. He, uh, lives near me. My dad made me ride with him this morning so I'm just sorry about that."

Louis didn't seem so bothered. He was a pretty solid actor so I couldn't tell if he was really bothered by him or not. "If not tonight since you got plans it seems." I nodded, blushing. "Tomorrow then? Let's start off the first week of school with some fun."

My mouth curved into a bright smile and my shoulders inched up. "Maybe, um, where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see. It's a surprise. But I wanna go somewhere so we can talk, officially. No more small talk. It's a game I made up called "Who is Eva Davies?" I was so glad he said that. It means he actually wants to get to know me.

"OK, sure, I'd love to."

He got closer to me until he cheek was touching mine. He spoke near my ear. "Pick you up at 7:30 then?"

I shivered; I thought he was going to move his lips closer. But he was only waiting for me to respond. "Yeah um, see you tomorrow night."

He pulled away and smiled so big his eyes looked like slits. "Well tomorrow is drama so you have to put up with me once again."

"I know." I clucked my tongue, humoring him. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Can't wait. It's less boring without you."

He did his mock serious face. "Uh everything is less boring with me. See ya then, gotta go."

I smirked, picking up my bag, swinging it around my shoulder. I said my farewells but he kept looking at me. I looked down; I know my pale skin was getting flush.

I forced my body to turn around and start walking back to my locker. One of us had to walk away here. If he was staring at me walking away then I feel like I just won the lottery. This is so great. I don't think anything can ruin this mood now.

I calmly walked to my locker, opening it with the usual routine, stuffing what I needed and didn't inside my bag and out. I shut the door and moved to go to my next class when I jumped.

"Harry."

The scowl on his face could be seen from a distance. He looked angry. And I don't know, kind of violent. I tried to veer around him but he grabbed my arm, pulling me to him.

His eyes looked shifty. I didn't know what he was going to say or do. Shit. He had me cornered. Asshole. He let me go and backed me against my locker, his face hovering over me.

"Not him." He said before turning around, walking down the hallway; leaving me in utter confusion.


	14. Chapter 14

School's out. Mission accomplished. I managed to avoid Harry in the last of my five class periods. I nearly felt sick to my stomach because of that double lunch I had. This coming from someone obsessed with food. Speaking of, I saw Harry sit again with the plastic clan. I saw him looking at me when he thought I wasn't looking but Debbie and the rest of the whores tried to sway his attention solely on them. Ugh, they make my skin crawl. They're not even that great looking. You know how someone could be ugly because they talk or ever exist? Well, that's those girls in a nutshell. I don't see the point in sitting next to any of those inhuman creatures. Of course he'd be sucked in as I predicted since I'm not sure if anyone else has tried to talk to him. Least I don't think.

Nevertheless I made good with avoiding Harry for the class part. I shuffled out of the last class I had with him, which was my last class of the day and quickly went to my locker before he could catch up. When I saw him speaking with the teacher I bolted as fast as I could to the salvation of my locker, then possibly out to see if De's mom is waiting for her early. If Harry caught me then it'd be a little hard to resist frankly. He still thought I was going to ride with him back home. Hell no. That was never cleared with my Dad anyway. I only agreed to the morning. He just would have to accept it and move on. I wonder if anybody ever told him no and he actually accepted it.

I skipped over to a different bus stop toward the back of the campus. Maybe Harry will be thrown off by the change and just drive off without me. The front of the school was too obvious. I so badly wanted to wait there, if only to see Louis again so he can ask me for a ride and linger there like he did yesterday. Louis is so fucking hot it's just a problem for me.

I sat on the bench, it was cold as I expected. Hardly anyone comes out to the back since it's normally an area were the misfits and emos smoke their lungs out and compare whose sketches, I didn't mind. I just stay out of it. I'm intense but I could never be into the whacked out stuff that some of those emotionally disturbed individuals are into.

I took an art class once and almost started listening to the latest Coldplay and contemplated slitting my wrists. I don't joke about that stuff ever and I feel uncomfortable around those people as is. It's another clique with rules that I yawn at. Music was where it's at and now drama. Drama with Louis, yummy. Shit, save it for tomorrow. Putting out is an option, but uh, I think Louis actually does like me. He could have done something so easily earlier but that's not what happened. He could have seduced me, and boy if he had I wouldn't have been able to fight it. Why fight a face like his? But De was right about guys. Patience is key, plus our hormones sometimes become our worst enemy and we have to be careful. I don't want to be too careful but I also wanna have fun.

Someone like Harry would always want to have fun. I don't think he's ever been in love before. De would clock me over the head if I was thinking about Harry this much. Why can't I stop?

My mouth twitched in a smile. I looked around and realized De's mom nor De herself didn't know where I was waiting. Totally forget to tell them. I grabbed my phone and brought up both their contacts.

"I'm here. Finally found you." I looked up, what the fuck?

Harry's Lexis pulled up and he looked at me with those fuck me eyes through the crack of the window.

"Harry, I'm not riding with you." I said simply. He rolled down the window all the way looking at me.

He was staring at me, biting his lip. I tried to focus back on my phone.

"Remember what I said about manners? Come on now. I don't do this for everyone you know?"

"How tragic. Still no." I waved him off and went back to my phone. My god he was being a nuisance.

I looked up and heard him getting out of his car. That triggered me to move away. I had no idea what the hell he was going to do.

I backed up into the bench, shaking slightly. "W-what are you doing?"

He went to grab my bag easily, slung it on his back and turned to me. "Don't be like this. I said I would come for you and you're coming with me. End of story."

"Forcing me to do things in your favor? Wow, what an appealing quality." I stood up, my tiny frame being dwarfed by his but I still stood my ground. I'm not gonna take shit lying down.

I gritted my teeth and slapped him hard across his face. It felt good hitting him. He let my bag fall to the ground, his face still turned in the place where I slapped him. His eyes were closed; I was scared of him now. He swallowed. His Adam's apple was bobbing up and down with a clench of his jaw.

"Wrong move babe. Wrong fucking move." He didn't turn when he grabbed my waist up and smashed his mouth against mine, fighting to open my mouth but I wouldn't let him. He backed my body up against his car and trapped me there with a strong hold I couldn't push through.

"Play. Fucking. Nice." He breathed against my lips, pressing them against mine through my closed kiss. I wouldn't let him win. He can't.

I struggled against him, pounding on his chest when he tried again to pry open my lips. I could sense his tongue wanting to slither to meet mine.

I pulled back and slapped his cheek again, harder than the first one.

"Harry stop it." I began to fight against him as he continued to have this weird hold over my body.

My arms were pushing against his chest hard. My finger nails about to claw and dig into him when he caught me, He kissed me hard, his lips covering mine, oblivious to anyone around us.

"Harry, stop kissing mmm-me."

He silenced me again, kissing every corner of my lips that he didn't before. I was actually allowing this. I didn't pull away, though it was the right thing to do.

He pulled away finally, taking my hands and holding them above my head, probably to keep me from going anyway. But he didn't tighten his hands on me, it was a loose grip."Get inside and I will stop."

Somehow I didn't believe him. Never believe a guy when it comes to making out.

He was pathetic. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. He had some nerve doing this; well I allowed a lot of it, all these advances on me just so I would ride in his stupid car.

"You have no idea how much I hate you." I said gruffly, my voice was still breathy from all that action. I tried to hide it but the Harry smirk came out when he finally let go.

"Now you don't mean that, love. Now get in please. We're having an early dinner, my mum just texted me. She said it's easier to get you on the way." I was about to say something when his two fingers lightly touched my swollen lips.

"And before you start arguing with me again your Dad OK'd it." He kissed my cheek while I rolled my eyes. There is no escaping this guy. "Let's go beautiful."

The way Harry said beautiful it was like he was reading a story; he enunciated every syllable like he meant it. Yeah right. This guy is charmer, even Lucky the Leprechaun thinks he should tone it down.

I realized there was no point in fighting him since he had my Dad on his side now. Anne seemed nice and I didn't want to make a bad impression even though her son is a punk who seems to get his way a lot. Then again, is that what it really is? Does Harry have any flaws? Why did I want to know so badly? Why did I care to know him?

Maybe it was the way he kissed me. Maybe it was that last kiss; the one where I was the one who closed my eyes this time.

I wouldn't let him know that.

"Sounds swell." I couldn't hide how I really felt about this arrangement and I didn't support it one bit.

Why can't Harry Styles just leave me alone already? Since when did my Dad talk to anyone other than me or my Uncle Paul? I didn't understand any of it and Harry just went along with all this like it was normal. Weirdo. I bit my tongue, scooped up my bag pack Harry dropped but he tugged at it first.

"Let me." He smiled, showing his dimples. I closed my eyes and let him take it.

All he did was put it in the back, probably to give me room in the front. Wait what? Harry is actually doing something nice for me? I won't believe it.

I went to open the door but Harry opened it for me. He smiled wider this time. This wasn't anything. He's just my chauffeur. I sighed and climbed in the front seat while he shut door and walked to the other side. He left the motor on and it was playing some weird White Strips song. Harry has odd taste in music.

He backed out of the school and glanced at me from the side. Please don't say anything, please, if there is a god in heaven, don't let him talk to me.

"You know, you're quite sexy when you're over-thinking in silence, love." His voice got even lower, it sounded like a radio voice. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

That's what I'm afraid of. He bites me I'll bite back harder; and enjoy it. Fuck.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry drove me in front of my house, stopping the car gently. I knew my dad wasn't home as he comes back during the late evening. I didn't want Harry to follow me inside so I unbuckled, my hair was sliding in my face. I felt it moved to the side by his hand. I sighed.

"So, what are your plans tomorrow night?"

I said nothing and drew in a shaky breath. I shrugged.

"Don't go out with him."

I lunged forward and grabbed his crotch in my hand and gave it a squeeze, rage in my stare. "Fuck off Styles."

I saw his face pinch together. I was putting him in massive pain, good. "I just mean, don't he doesn't care about you."

I squeezed harder, gritting my teeth as I looked in his eyes. "Shut up. You don't know him."

"Neither do you love. He's a prick; he wants his score just like the rest of us baddies."

I grit my teeth even harder if possible, trying not to lose it. "He's different OK? I like him, I have for years. And he likes me. He's a nice guy. That means something to me."

"Nice guys still have dicks babe. Not all of them can kiss you like this " He pried my grip off his cock and captured my lips in a steamy kiss, making me moan in his mouth.

I bit his lip and he groaned. Shit, it's like he wants me to beat him up. "He can. You fucker." I bit his tongue and he pulled back finally in his seat. He chuckled strangely, like he was thinking of something incredulous.

I was breathing so hard you'd think I just ran the 5K. "He can't. I saw the way he looked at you. He's a child. Not a fucking man."

"He likes me. For 3 years he has. Now he's talking to me finally." Why was I defending myself?

"Don't you find that a bit off? If someone likes you they don't wait to have something they want, they fucking take it. He doesn't know anything. He's a gimp."

"So are you Harry. So are you." I looked at him rolling my eyes. "He's just different. He doesn't sit with the popular crowd trying to be something he's not. He's nice, he's smart " He cut me off, looking at me with hard, serious eyes.

"He wants to fuck your sweet cunt and then drop you. He's a pussy bloke; and girls always fall for it. Good girls, then they fuck over good guys, like m-its true OK? Just take my word for it. Don't go out with him Eva. He's no good." His voice was so serious but I still think he's pulling all of it out of his ass.

I gulped, "I don't care what you think. All you've been with me is physical since yesterday. You're no different than every prick " I stopped when he got close to my face.

"You're the first girl I've ever done this with. I'm not full of shit." His eyes did that shift dance again. "You don't know my story. Stop thinking you do."

He said that in my dream. Was I dreaming again? "Probably. But I know Louis. You're so wrong about him."

"I'm not." He said simply, staring ahead. It was so quiet in the car you could hear him swallowing.

"You should go." He said as he unlocked the door and leaned back in his car sighing heavily.

I looked at him, my eyes were strangely sad. I pulled the lever of the door with my eyes still on him. He was acting distant, uneasy now. I don't have time to deal with his trauma bull shit. I grabbed my stuff and made my way out of his car.

The window was open and I went to close it for him when I felt the chilly air.

"Leave it." I heard behind me. I did and shut the door gently.

I bent down, not even sure what I was doing and stared at him. I was really fucking confused. I just wanted to say what I was really thinking. He was right. I didn't know him. I opened my mouth but thought better of it.

I stood up and he drove off so fast making my hair blow in my face. What is up with him?

Why do I get the feeling he's hiding something bad? Could it be what made him so emotional last night? I don't know. I still don't know anything.

"Oh there you are sweetheart." Anne's voice chimed behind me. I turned around and tried to change my expression to a more positive one.

Fake smile time. I've gotten good at those. Once I had to use it to get out of detention for something the stick legs tried to blame me on.

I greeted her and she looked at me like she wanted to say more.

"I your father home yet?" She asked, her brow rising.

I shook my head; I wondered what she was getting at. It's weird, I never had my mom in my life but I feel empathic towards Anne. Almost like I can sense what she's feeling. Maybe it's a female intuition.

"Oh, where's Harry? I thought he picked you up."

I looked down. I didn't want to lie but I couldn't tell the complete truth either. So I gave the safe answer. "I don't know."

Anne's face fell. It felt she knew something I didn't. She looked at me, putting on a smile in a flash.

"Well, I don't want you to be by yourself in that big house. Would you like to come over? We still have things in boxes and are currently living out of suitcases but you're welcome to join us. My husband will be home and dinner will be ready soon."

I looked into her eyes and it sort of scared me. I never had a feeling like this before. My dad was my only savior but there were some things I couldn't tell him because he was my dad. Anne made me feel comforted. Is this what it feels like to be accepted? Now if only my real mother did that everything would be perfect. But it never is.

I nodded sweetly and followed Anne up to her house. I feel like I was being invited into another family's world and possibly more secrets.

* * *

Harry's POV

I took off out of the squeaky clean suburban atmosphere and drove to the nearest bar. It was around 6pm when I finally stopped at a random place. I had to get away from Eva. I was already saying too much, revealing too much of myself that she may ask more questions. Sure, my family came here for a change; my mum had to get away for a while as well since it's just her and I; my step-dad is alright, but a poor replacement. Getting away from my dad was hard enough on her. I don't think I've ever seen her so scared but she had to do it. Of course I went with her. She's my mum. I'd do anything for her.

She was the woman in my life. Until Elena happened. She used to be my everything. I thought I was in love. I thought I could give her everything, including myself. She was my first real girlfriend. There have been girls who caught my eye but she was it for me. I believe, I think I know, now, I was just too much in love with her. I didn't even know that was possible. She knew I was leaving and never said goodbye. I forgave her for what she did with my best mate. All the pain she caused me when I saw her true colors. She was seeing him behind my back and I knew it was done and over. But she didn't care. I knew that now. The look in her eyes when I found out the truth was so defining. Women can be just as evil as guys, trust me on that.

She was my love, I'd die for her. That's how strong I thought she and I were. Love is sacrifice and I had to learn it the hard way. Seeing my mum go through what she went through with me dad, I vowed to never let anyone hurt the people I care about. Makes me think about my past all over again.

My life back in Cheshire was all I knew. It was my truth. Nobody understood me more then the people there.

Nobody understands me here. I feel so lost and it's already the second day. I smoked my entire pack of fags and ran out of money to get more. I hated doing that shit but I needed to relieve all this stress. At 16 I took on more than I can handle.

I think that was why I reacted so strongly to Eva. Touched her, kissed her, and been intimate with her every chance I had. She reminded me of the good in people. She represented all things positive. I feel like in some small way she understood me. Maybe she brought me back to that place where I was accepted. I think so. I looked into her eyes several times to see how true she really was, turns out she's just as scared as I am to be truly happy. Even when she hit me, I took it, roughly. And she meant it too. She has a mean slap of a girl with a closed heart. Maybe that's why I care so much. She and I are kindred in that way.

My mum always told me in life you can't always be happy. How cliche is that shit? I guess that doesn't stop being true. I realized where I was finally and looked around at the near empty street.

I sat in my car outside some dodgy dive. It looked like a place people stumbled into when they're lost. Seems like the perfect place for me.

Suddenly, I felt a vibration in my jeans. It was my phone. Checking the message it was from my mum, calling me back. I wasn't ready yet. I need a break from this new life. It was too brightly lit. I almost couldn't breathe.

Exasperated, I looked into my phone and browsed through the pictures. Some of my really good mates were secured in there for times like this. I smirked at some and continued to flip to the end of the album. I stopped when I ran across Elena's picture. How did I still have this?

I glanced at the entrance of the bar then back on the picture. Why was she still here? My thumb slid across to permanently delete it.

I wasn't ready for that too. Fuck, I wasn't ready for any of these changes. I sighed, stuffing my phone in the pocket and parked the car near a meter.

I stared straight ahead in a daze before shaking myself out of it. I missed her. As crazy as that sounds I miss Elena now. I miss England. I miss what I know. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with cool oxygen. Sorta feels like England, not quite.

I reached for my wallet, making sure my faux I.D. was in there. I sort of do feel like a fake here. No one can ever know. I've been acting up a storm since I got here.

Eva needs to stop trying to know me and I need to stop being around her so much. If only they were easy for the both of us. All I know is I can't see her get hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

Eva's POV

It's been 3 hours since I had last seen Harry and I hate to admit I was a bit curious as to where he was. He acted so odd before he took off I didn't know what to expect. Why was he so against me going out with Louis? I can understand if Louis actually treated me like dog shit in front of him, but he didn't. What was Harry's malfunction?

Nevertheless I was sitting in his house, more specifically on his couch while Anne was preparing dinner. I had offered to help several times but she declined saying I was a guest and she had it all handled. She even mentioned Harry helps her sometimes with part of it. That guy is full of surprises. Sounds like a model citizen to me. If they come in a package you wanna touch yourself to secretly.

I stood up from the couch, stretching out with a small yawn. Maybe not too small. I didn't realize how loud it was until Anne looked at me.

I blushed, covering my face. "Sorry." She waved me off and went back to the stove. She said something else but I didn't hear it. "Pardon?"

"Oh, I said you can go up to Harry's room and lay down if you want to take a nap for a bit. It should be another 45 minutes until everything is ready. I'll come up to get you sweetie." She was stirring some unknown substance in a pot while she started another part, looking at me in between.

Harry's room? Oh boy. Should I go exploring in Harry's room—wait she didn't say that, she said nap. I didn't want to bother her with more yawning so I nodded, taking my phone up with me. I walked up the stairs and tried to look for Harry's room. I guess it would be the one with the closed door as most guys' rooms are. It seems a bit foreign walking into a place where I wasn't technically allowed in. I wonder what Harry would think if he caught me on his bed.

I bet he wouldn't care. Then for some reason he would. I shrugged, opening the door and peeked inside the room. Simple. Pretty neat, little boxes on the ground near the bed, which was half unmade. You can actually walk in it. I was surprised, wow. He keeps a neat workspace. My room is a little messier actually compared to this. It smelled like his cologne and fresh laundry which I'm sure Anne does for him.

I kicked off my flats and walked to the bed, trying not to disturb anything Harry might be doing to his room. It looks like a college dorm on the first day, plain, simple, kind of nice. A couple pictures were on the corner of the nightstand. Harry wearing his soccer uniform when he was I'm going to guess about 8 or 9 holding the ball up on his knee and smiling. I couldn't help but smile too. He does have a unique smile. He gets it from him mom, she is absolutely beautiful.

I heard rumors of my mother being this drop dead gorgeous woman when she was married to my dad. But I have no pictures confirming that. Dad said I looked like her; I sadly smiled and changed the subject. It's a sore one for both of us. Harry is so lucky to have both his parents in his life. So fucking lucky.

I felt the corners of my eyes well up. No, this is not going to happen here. I looked around the room. I noticed the window was slightly ajar and went to check it out. My eyes bugged when I realized you could actually see my entire bedroom from here. My curtains were drawn and you can fucking see everything I own! What the fuck?

Now Harry has the ability, if he wants it, to spy on me ad nauseum. I shook, unsure how to feel. Wow, so that means he saw me change this morning. Fucking pervert. Wait a minute. What if I'm being crazy again? I had my curtains rolled down. There was no one, his peering eyes couldn't have checked out my goods. No fucking way.

I stretched out and got more comfortable in his bed. Weird, it's his bed, his smell; all of him was on here all night. It is a comfortable bed, that's all I'm going to admit too. Soft sheets, no hard guy pillows, actual fluffy pillows you can push down and make that "ahh" noise.

I was just going to nap, not sleep. That would be rude even though I felt like this was rude to Harry. Seriously, what's he going to think when he sees me in his bed? Guess we'll find out.

My phone vibrated.

A text message.

It was Louis! Yes! Now my mood just shot up.

**From: Louis**

**Message: Thinking about you…can't wait for tomorrow night. :)**

My fingers couldn't fly fast enough over the keyword.

**From: Eva**

**Message: Same, laying in bed, thinking about tomorrow. And you too! :P :)**

I figured I'd play with his head a little bit. De always said play it cool with guys. Make them laugh and you're golden. I am naturally the best there is at the funny stuff so I didn't really need the advice.

My phone buzzed instantly.

**From: Louis**

**Message: Don't tease me love. You say naughty things it inspires me to do the same. :)**

**From: Eva**

**Message: What? I am lying in bed silly. A bit tired. I am thinking of you too. ;)**

**From: Louis**

**Message: Oh Lol Sorry then. Well, I jus wanna say have a good night. I'll see you in class tomorrow. I'll always save that seat for you.**

I smiled, laughing to myself, burying myself in bed even more. The covers were over my body. I thought that was the end of the texting spree until he said this:

**Continue what we started today… :)**

I gulped, reading that. I laughed abruptly. Holy shit. Um, he did? Awesome. I mean, holy shit that's fucking hot. I was so wrapped up in the thought of it I didn't reply back.

I grabbed my phone up, licking my lips, looking at the screen.

**From: Eva**

**Message: Holding you to that. ;)**

**From: Louis**

**Message: No teasing Louis now! What did I JUST say? Lol :P**

How could he possibly think I was teasing him? This guy…

**From: Eva**

**Message: Goodnight Louis :|**

A second later I sent him a winky face.

I finally got a normal message from him and found it hard to wipe off my grin. He was just being funny. What Harry said about him isn't true. I know it's not. Louis is not that guy. He's like me, only jokes about sex but that isn't all he thinks about. Is it? Boys in high school, well they aren't thinking about school, mostly how to get out. Louis was so preoccupied with acting and plays I didn't think he had the time to sleep with the entire student body.

Harry…Ugh I can't stand him. But I'm in his bed. I checked the clock; it was almost 6:30pm. For the greater good of my sanity, I hope he stays out for a really long time because my eyelids are getting heavy…

* * *

Harry's POV

I came home a little after 7pm; my mum was in the kitchen getting ready to serve it all from the looks of it. I felt bad. I knew I shouldn't have done what I did but I did. Can't take it back. I semi-reeked of alcohol and I didn't know how to hide it other than drinking copious amounts of water. I popped some gum in my mouth to kill some of the stench and calm my nerves.

My opening the door made her turn around.

She came over and gave me a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I bit my lip, smiling. I didn't want her to ask too many questions or worry so I just went with the flow.

"Good, well, your father is running late, so is Eva's dad." Oh yeah, nearly forgot about dinner with them. "So ok, I need you to be polite to her since she's resting in your room."

What? "She is? What? Like now she is?"

My mum looked at me funny. "Be nice Harry. I know we've been trying to deal with things in this new life and I know it's been difficult for you. Eva's a good girl. She means well. Let her rest. You should have seen how tired she was earlier. Let's make her and her father feel at home?" I could tell mum was really trying to win the Davies' over. But why? Why so much effort was put into this whole image I'll never know. Maybe it's her need to not feel so lonely sometimes.

I get this from my mom; we both want to be accepted by people. Maybe it's a little bit insecure but I feel like a lot of the world can relate. I understood what she was saying.

I nodded, kissed her on the cheek and dropped my bag in the closet, along with my jacket and shoes. Not used to brand new carpets and some of the boxes had dirt on the sides. I avoided making my mum do any excessive cleaning.

I helped her set the table and saw her hands shaking. Immediately I rushed over to take the glasses from her.

"Thank you baby." She breathed. She's thinking about it again. God damn it. I was there was some way I could erase those awful memories from my childhood.

"Mum, be careful. Here, just let me finish this. You've worked already so hard." I smiled gently, but it was still bittersweet. I felt like crying but I wasn't going to be weak around her. If I'm weak it doesn't help her any. "Come on." I whispered when I saw her begin to wash the dishes in the sink.

She turned and looked at me, the same look she gave when I asked her to talk to me one day about Dad and the divorce. "Harry, I am fine. Everything is practically done. Why don't you go wash up and see if Eva is awake. If she isn't then let her sleep."

Her voice was breaking up. I could tell she wanted me to drop it, so I did; for now. I wasn't going to let her do everything alone. Not when I'm here. I still matter. Hopefully I still do. This divorce was hard on everyone. I could feel my blood boiling but I wasn't going to lose it. Now way, she'd sooner break down before I could have any control over it.

I'm done feeling like shit. I'm just going to listen to her and have that be it. Make her happy and not complicate things with my avid curiosity.

"Alright, I'll be upstairs if you need me." I touched her shoulder before I turned around and walked quietly up the stairs to my room.

I went to the bathroom first to wash up and try to mask the smell that seems to be permeating off of my body. I don't normally stink when I drink, that's usually when I smoke fags, but it's obvious I had a few or so. When I was finished I went to my door. Knowing Eva was in my room, sleeping soundlessly in my bed gave me chills. I told my cock not to react if I saw her again. Sucks it sometimes it has a mind of its own.

Eva brought it out of me, the lust, the curiosity, the intrigue. I was getting my sexual frustrations out from my break up with Elena onto her and it wasn't fair. I didn't want to lead Eva on. She could be something I need. Maybe she needs me too. We could help each other. In class when she thought I wasn't looking, she'd take studious notes on basically everything our professors said. She seemed so worried about getting good grades, the teacher would occasionally call on her for the answers and she always gave long ones. It was almost like she was giving a long book review. Most of the other girls rolled their eyes but I found it sweet.

Her intelligence is so fucking sexy I can't stand it. The school would never permit it but I thought about freaking on her a few more times if it was just the two of us, in a locked classroom. Maybe they may let us in Sex Ed. That was usually a fun class.

I opened the door slowly and quietly. Her eyes were closed, the sheet rising up as her even breathing remained steady. The vision of her lying there so innocent is scaring me. I'm not supposed to feel this way again. I'm not supposed to open myself to anyone. That isn't the way this works.

After Elena I was done with it. I didn't believe in true love. I didn't believe in feelings. I believed in fucking. I believe in hard kisses, not sweet ones. I believe that love is for the movies. It doesn't exist outside the fantasy world. Only in measly stories where there is always a happy ending. I looked at Eva and cringed. I sighed as I moved closer. Maybe if I watched her she may wake up easily.

I was halfway to my bed and saw her move. Uh oh. Her pouty lips bunched together as she spoke, I saw movement down the sheets and couldn't tear my eyes from it.

I panicked and went to the door to close and lock it, still not taking my eyes off what she was doing. The bottom of the sheets moved rapidly.

"Fuck, Harry…" She whispered into my pillow.

Holy shit. She was having, a sex dream, about me? I gulped, my eyes enlarging from their sockets. All I could do was stare at her motions. Fuck, my cock was growing. The heat of the room was making it hard to breath.

My jaw clenched tightly. I know I swallowed roughly. She tasted so sweet the first time. Another taste will be sweeter. My heart sped up as I approached the bed, kneeling down. My eyes glazed over.

I heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, she was moaning, that's it. Fuck it.

I pulled the blankets over slowly and watched her start to slide her fingers inside herself. Oh god. My jeans were hurting me. I needed to do something, my mom could hear us, mainly her. She gasped when she pushed them deeper and I knew she was gonna yelp so I caught her loud moan in my mouth, the vibrations of her kiss under control by me. God, her fucking soft lips. I cupped her jaw, deepening the kiss as my tongue slid inside dancing in a rhythm with hers. She caught me, saying my name again into the kiss . The head of my cock now pushing against the barrier of my jeans.

She stopped touching herself and wrapped her arms around my neck. I enjoyed how she relaxed against me as her fingers were dripping of her taste came near my mouth. I suddenly pulled away to taste them again and nearly rolled my eyes in the back of my head at the sweetness. She tasted so good I just wanted more of her. I could feel her nipples harden through her shirt and I knew I was in utter pain.

My cock wanted to be freed so badly now. It was paining me but I kept kissing her, trailing small butterfly kisses down her neck. My fingers found what I was looking for, I instantly pumped her inside her hard. I wanted her to reach her everything and I wasn't gonna stop. The determination on my face was searing. I kissed her with an animalistic ferocity that should have woken her up if it didn't already. I couldn't tell, her eyes were still closed. I grit my teeth, smashing her lips with mine as she pushed her pussy deeper on my fingers. Oh fuck.

Her walls closed around my fingers and I knew she was close. Yes, come on. "Baby, come…" I couldn't resist saying in her ear, kissing her temple, sweat forming as she bucked her hips, shaking on my fingers as she came violently. I ducked under and she squirted in my mouth when I came close to her pussy, taking everything she had for me. Tasted like sweet heaven.

I couldn't fucking take it. I reached down and fiddled with my zipper of my pants. Finally letting my cock out of my trousers, breathing as it literally breathed too. It was so hard it stuck to my like a magnet to my stomach. This is what she did to me.

I looked at myself, unsure of what to do. I felt I was in a haze. Then the bed moved.

"Harry?" She's awake. How long had she been awake? She rose, her eyes met mine. "Harry?" She looked down at her body and gasped, covering her mouth. "What's going on?"

And she's back. "Uh, you were being loud in your sleep. I had to…help you out." I smirked. Her eyes were still tired but she was wide awake when she saw my erection still sticking straight up, inching near my belly button.

"Sorry…" It was her fault. She did it to me. It wasn't another girl in the room that can get me hard so fast. "I'll leave." I went to get up. She stopped me.

"I can try. You helped me. Maybe I can…return the favor." A seductive voice replaced the sarcastic one now. Her eyes flicked from mine to my hard on. Her eyes looked different. Enticing. More inviting. I looked at her lips, Jesus they were made for doing this if I'm being honest. But I didn't want her making me feel good. It may lead to, I don't know what. I just didn't want it.

"You don't have to, I can take care of it." What the hell was I saying? The other part of me is thinking I hope she isn't a biter, holy shit I hope not.

She moved close to my face, her cum taste still on my lips. She brushed her mouth against mine; I took her face and she took mine firmly, our lips melted together so gently I felt it inside my heart.

"Let me try Harry." Her voice was radio low and fucking sexy. Good god. OK, do it.

She pulled me over and I laid in my bed, the sheets were soaked with her juices but I didn't care. It only made me hotter. Harder.

She pulled my briefs and jeans even further down to get a better angle. She kept looking at me in between. She looked half scared out of her mind but she wanted to do this. I laid back but opened my eyes to look at her snaking down my body, her hand touching down my chest until she was where I wanted her. She took hold of my cock in her delicate hands.

I closed my eyes tightly when she took me all in her mouth, wasting no time to deep me in her throat. Damn it. I'm going to pop soon. I could definitely already feel it building up. She began pumping up as her head bounced off and on my cock growing faster the more she pumped. Whoa. When she took me in I could feel her tongue circle around my tip, swirling around, licking all the pre-cum.

I heard her gag on my girth. Holy shit. She took me in the back of her throat, Jesus. My tip felt the back of her throat and it squeezed my cock in another gag from her. I told her I was gonna cum and she prepared, her lips sucking me as I closed my eyes tighter than ever, groaning as I came, my hips bucking just like hers did and she took all of me in her pretty mouth. God fucking damn it. She swallowed me.

Oh my god. I thought I was near screaming her name. I know I said it. I feel dizzy. I laid with my head back as I felt my cock get soft again.

She was still down there and I knew it would be awkward but I found myself saying, grabbing her hand as I did so. I wasn't going to let her go anywhere now.

"Lay next to me, love."


	17. Chapter 17

Eva's POV

I lay peacefully in the crook of Harry's neck for a few long moments. I didn't know what to say to him. I figured he wanted silence after all that so I kept quiet. A million thoughts flew around in my mind; I didn't know where to start. I felt like I was coming down from a tall building overcoming a fear. Was Harry my fear? Maybe that's why I dreamed of him.

"I could hear you thinking. Stop being so obvious." I hugged his body tightly; maybe I wanted to distract him by touching him again.

"I wasn't. I was just enjoying how quiet it is now."

My head laid on his warm chest and I could feel the grumble from his deep laugh. "Yeah, you were quite loud."

I raised my head, looking at him. "Yeah well you were like an anime cartoon. I was worried you were gonna pull karate moves on me any second."

Harry grinned, but didn't laugh at me. I thought he would, knowing his sophomoric persona. "Shut it now."

I stuck my tongue at him but he caught it inside his mouth, closing his lips around mine. I hate how he kisses me so…like it was the last kiss. I felt at ease, I didn't want to but I did.

Why do I get the feeling he's just lonely? He probably is. Hell, I get lonely all the fucking time. Don't need to vocalize it.

I pulled away when I heard something. Sounded like footsteps, voices. Holy shit. "We gotta go. Hurry!" I hoped off of him and fixed my clothes, shoes and sex hair. I didn't have sex but you know what I'm getting at.

"Calm down now. It's locked. Mum trusts me." I looked at him, my smile about to break as I narrowed my stare. "OK, well more or less she does. I locked it because I wanted to give you privacy."

"With you inside? Yeah, that's giving me privacy." I whispered loudly. I turned on his nightstand lap and finally breathed.

Harry held my shoulders. "Calm down, they're not coming in here. Trust me."

"Harry are you in there?" Anne's voice called out, even Harry looked nervous. He caught himself quickly, thinking I missed it.

"Yeah mum, hold on a moment." Harry looked to me to open it. I mouthed "why me?"

He came to my ear. "Do it, its better that way. She won't suspect anything." I almost closed my eyes there.

I shook out of it, rolled my eyes and went to unlock the door, pulling it open.

Harry's parents and my Dad were all looking at us strangely. Anne stepped forward to look closer on Harry. I bit my lip.

"You alright baby? You look flushed." She looked behind him. Gesturing to something. "That's why, the window was closed. Eva, I'm sorry," She said, walking over to open the lever of the window to the top. "This room is usually so stuffy, I tell Harry to open it at the night." She walked over to join us again, feeling Harry's forehead with the back of her hand.

I smiled, hiding in my giggle. If she really knew the reason…uh let's pray to the high heavens she doesn't. I'll be super happy. Everyone began to pile out and we started to walk when Harry grabbed me and pushed me behind the door. I was about to speak when his lips pressed against mine harshly. I pulled away, more pushed him away but it was like he was trying to claim territory.

"Two things: don't mention a word of this to anyone and don't go out with that wanker." He said simply, he kissed the tip of my nose and walked out of the room ahead of me.

What the fuck just happened? Why can't he stop with the horse shit? I can't date whoever I want. "You're a jackass." I called when he stopped walking mid-stair.

He looked up at me and winked, licking his lips. He grinned and walked down the stairs saying nothing.

What the? Since when has someone ever gotten away with so much? Clearly he's too in love with himself to get serious about anything. What a fucking child.

I went to the bathroom to wash up. I know I made a mess but it was only on his bed thank god. I think I saw Harry cover the evidence on the sheets by pulling the blankets over it before they walked in. I owe him one for that. I don't think I can live with my Dad grounding me, taking my phone when I have a date with the guy I've been wait 3 years to see. I couldn't handle it. I didn't wanna fuck things up with Louis and I was determined to go on this date with him and completely forget about Harry Styles and what we did just in his bed now.

I mean, it's like this, Harry is a player, it's obvious, guys like him always say all the right things but it never goes anywhere. They have no real personality. Louis has it all. His mom gets super strict sometimes but he takes it in stride. I love his attitude toward life. He has such a carefree, fun vibe I just want to be around him all the time. Louis can get serious too, I've seen it.

And now I'm finally going on a date with him. I'm a little anxious to because I truly don't know where we were going or doing. I hope I can make him laugh, that's all I care about. If he has fun around me, maybe he'll want more. Who knows? Just like Louis says, relax and have a blast. Every time I think of him and my body heats up, almost instantly.

Harry only makes me shiver. I can't decide if it's a good or bad thing. Maybe it feels good because he knows how to please me. Of course he does, he's had loads of practice. I still am curious what number on the Harry's Rolodex of girls I lay on. It's kind of sad. I almost feel sorry for him. Why can't he be more like Louis?

I heard my dad suddenly call me just as I finished up in the bathroom, shutting the doors behind. I forced myself to relax. Louis' words are golden.

I can't wait to see him tomorrow. I'm blushing thinking about what he has planned.

* * *

Harry's POV

We finally sat down to have dinner. The Styles and the Davies together at last and it felt like a circus of who's competing for the best small talk questions. I think my step-dad, Robin wins this one. Man that guy can talk and talk about god knows what. I'm thinking its work since he uses a lot of words like "correlating" and "corporate management."

I planted myself near Eva just because. It's fun to bug her when she's not expecting it. She'd glance at me from the corner of her eye and scoff whenever I would answer. Of course it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear, she gave that to me as a gift. How sweet? Just like her. She is a sweet girl; somewhere in there. When my mom asked her a question, she took her time in answering, with her dad, it was more embarrassing. The parents on the other end were having their own little conversation really. We were just tag a longs.

I vaguely overheard her Dad said he worked for some magazine publishing company and he's been pretty wrapped up in the business, leaving Eva alone at school some days, she asks her friends mother for rides.

Well, not anymore. Now that both parents are agreeing to this and I know Eva doesn't want to piss anyone off, I am the one who takes her and picks her up from school. My cock is sure excited to hear that news. My frustration might be struggling with fully enjoying it. She can make you want to pin her against the wall and shut her up by any means. And I do mean any means. It's exciting and dangerous. It's like nothing I've gone through with a girl. Not that I consider her the girl in my life. She's a pain in the ass and gives me every excuse to fight with her.

That doesn't mean I hate her though. You can't hate someone you don't know or without good reason. I think hate is probably the strongest word out there. I don't think too much about her to be honest. She seems like a typical high school student, probably insecure underneath all the bravado. But there's something about her I couldn't understand. Maybe it was those big eyes, the same icy blue ones Elena had. It's happening again. But it's not Elena, its Eva. Two very different girls, nearly polar opposites. Eva had no filter for her thoughts. She said whatever she felt like. Elena was very secretive and would avoid talking about what's bothering her. I blamed myself all those years I could have pushed harder. Not let things go so easily.

Then I would have been happy. We would have been happy. I loved her so much I actually cried when I lost her. If Eva knew how sensitive I really am, she'd think I was full of shit. Just like she thinks of me now. Just look at her, she eats like a bird. So clean, so mannerly, wipes her mouth like a princess. Her long dark hair flowing down her shoulders, touching over her pert breasts.

Her hand came down beside the folded napkin near my plate. Instead of touching it I reached for the glass of water bring it to my lips, taking a sip. Those goes the corner of her eye again. Why does she need to be so aware of everything I do? Kind of creepy.

After a bit of silent munching it looked like everyone was nearly done with their meal. I was surprised to see Eva actually eat the entire portion on her plate. Could be she didn't wanna insult mum by not eating it, or she must really like it. But wow, I've never seen a girl eat like that. I didn't know whither to hide in my laugh or let it out. Damn, this girl had a healthy appetite. Elena wouldn't like to eat much of anything when we would go out. She ate but she wouldn't finish all of the food in front of her. It usually meant something was bothering her. She had this annoying habit of picking at her food too. I guess that was a couple of her vices. Come to think of it, there were more. Stuff I didn't realize was bad until I found out her secret.

I should really stop thinking about this. My step-dad was laughing at something Eva's dad was saying and I only caught the end of it.

"You're staring, stop Harry." Eva whispered, turning her head, like she was stretching.

She kicked my feet lightly which made me look down. I did the same; no way was I going to relent. She hit me back until I got her foot caught in mine. I felt her flat come off and smiled. I was wearing my socks and began rubbing the side of her feet under the table. I heard her scoff, trying to get away but I was too quick for her. Soon she stopped struggling less and less and let me rub her more gently.

"Harry?" I shook when mum called my attention. I slowed down and Eva's tiny foot escaped my grasp.

Damn it. "Yeah?" I turned.

"We were talking about Eva staying over this weekend because her dad is going on a trip those days." My mum looked at me with those eyes again.

I dared to look at Eva; she looked whiter than me at those words. Holy shit. Just when I'm trying to avoid her, this happens.

I rubbed my forehead, why was everyone looking at me? What the fuck? I came here to get away from my problems not find new ones.

"Um, Anne, I think it'll be OK. If I knew my dad was going out of town for the weekend, I was going to ask my friend to stay over her place." Thank you Eva! I need some time away from you. I hope you understand. It's enough I see you everywhere at school.

Everyone cleared their throat. Holy shit. The awkward reactions were just…I wanted to just hide my face. Eva covered hers too.

I felt eyes on me, I looked up and Eva's dad cleared his throat thoroughly. He looked to his daughter first. "Honey, it's OK. I think it'll be fine to be closer to home when I'm away. Do some fun things. Maybe go see a movie or something. Harry, you don't know the area well, would you mind it if Eva shows you around So Cal?"

My parents looked at me with amused faces. Oh god, this is like a test. I feel like I'm being put on the spot. I heard Eva gulp and understood but still found myself saying:

"No I don't mind. That would be great Mr. Davies. I can drive her." I offered. Did I really have to dress it up even more?

I felt my hand being grabbed, not now. Jesus. Maybe she's just squeezing my hand to shut up. I'll go with that one. The way she did it was...Stop doing this to me. Stop comforting me. Stop trying to understand me. Stop touching me when you have no idea how hard it is for me to touch you back. I squeezed her hand tightly. No. Stop. Let go Harry. Stop doing this to yourself. Elena, you haven't moved on yet.

God damn it. I haven't. If I'm convincing myself to ignore this, of course I haven't. I may never. Eva doesn't deserve this.

"Dad…maybe it's OK. I mean De won't mind and—" Her dad cut her off. I just held her hand more securely.

"I think it would be best for you to be near the house. Delilah lives in Santa Monica, it's too far from here. I would feel safer if you stayed here. Is that clear Eva?" His eyes pinned his daughter for the second time that night. She sighed and it hurt me too. I looked at her body slouching in a question mark uncomfortably.

"Right, Dad. I'm sorry. Thank you, Anne. I appreciate it very much." She put on a fake smile instantly.

I am a master at those and can spot one clear as day. I felt bad for her. I felt bad for me. The both of us. I found her hands coming out of mine and back into her lap. Yeah, I got it.

I didn't want this too.

But I wanted her. I didn't, no I couldn't. She's too good for me. How was I going to survive 2 days around her, let alone school and everything else that brings us together?

I'm just going to pretend she doesn't exist. Yeah, that's it.


	18. Chapter 18

Eva's POV

I am staying over Harry Styles' house for the weekend.

Let me take a full forever to process that. Actually I don't have forever. I just have tonight. I know my dad is going to force me to ride with him tomorrow purely for the convenience. I don't know anymore. Spending a whole weekend with him? Showing him around L.A.? I'm not even sure what to do with that. I need to work on detoxing him from my brain first.

I finally made it to my room, getting ready for bed. My window was open but I was too lazy to close it. If Harry was watching me it'd be a free show right now. I started taking off all my clothes and slipped into my loose, soft PJs slowly. I enjoyed being by myself. I missed it. I miss being around my friend. I miss my dad taking me to school every day and picking me up.

I used to do these things. I've gotten so used to them before now I wanted them again. I am so tired right now. Tired of thinking so much and just done with everything. I can't escape Harry Styles for the life of me. I wonder what he was thinking with all this. He hadn't said a word about anything and I can't read his eyes or mind. He's a damn good actor.

I walked to the bathroom and began brushing my teeth. I need to just ignore this. I'm sure he might be thinking the same thing. Who am I really? Nothing…I'm just a girl. I am no one's girl. He's just a guy, a typical one at that.

I have Louis in my life now. And the best part is he wants to be in it too. Harry wants nothing to do with me. I need to stop giving him all these clues. It's confusing him and makes him think he's winning. But what? There's no prize here. I'm not claimed by anyone.

This is just high school drama heightened up, that's all. Like that show _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_ , only least I know no one is pregnant. Debbie may have a few chances before she breaks that mold. No doubt Harry will work her too, after he's done with me. He will get tired of me, probably.

My phone beeped. I checked it and there was a picture of Louis smiling with his eyes closed in bed. How sweet. Underneath it says, "Dreaming of you, love. x"

I smiled, my heart warmed to the gesture. He made sense to me. Louis can always make me smile no matter what I'm feeling.

I couldn't take it anymore. I rang up his number and waited for an answer. Two rings…finally an answer.

"Louis?" I smiled into the phone.

"Hello, you ok love?" His voice sounded worried.

"Yeah, everything is ok. Thanks for the picture. I had to hear your voice. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't babe. It's good to hear to you too. I know we saw each other today but I like hearing from you. You can call me any time."

I grabbed my heart, I knew it was racing and it felt good. I sat down on my bed. Yes, this is my bed. My life. My heart. My feelings. And I hope, my Louis.

I tried not to cry but I felt a lump in my voice. "Louis, thank you. After the day I had, you've been so amazing."

He laughed, god it was so wonderful to relax to that. I leaned back in my bed and listened to his beautiful and husky voice.

"No you're amazing. You know, it's a bit weird, we haven't even gone out but I feel so close to you already. I think it might have been all those times I kept an eye on you."

I giggled and turned on my stomach, feeling a bit flirty all of a sudden, extra girlie if you will. "You're nice to look at too. You're the only guy I watched all those years."

He sighed. "I wish I was there now, holding you, being near you. I really can't wait until tomorrow. I wish it was right now. I fancy you a lot Eva."

I heard the frustration in his voice and mirrored it. If only there was a way to make that happen. I was feeling so free now; Louis is like the only guy to get me feeling this way.

"Louis…"I breathed, my hands reached down to rub up and down my body. "Umm, are you there?"

He laughed. "What are you doing there? Continuing what we were doing in drama? Why start without me? That was inappropriate. And please wait for me before you start anything."

It's like he knew. If Louis Tomlinson could be in my bed at this very moment, consider me dying happy. I don't care what happens to me. That moment will be pure happiness. This is my Buffy and Angel moment. Actually it's more a Stefan and Elena. Hmm, I guess I am his Elena, if he wants to be my Stefan, god, I hope he does.

I'd give anything to touch him now. To find myself falling deeper and deeper into the shimmering blue pool of his eyes, sinking myself where I belong.

"I want you. I wish it was now too. Heh, maybe we should save it for tomorrow."

I heard him pretend to scoff and I smiled. "Oh come on, it just got good now. Naughty thoughts babe. You think them, say them out loud it encourages Louis."

"Sorry. Tomorrow." I tried to compose myself. "Save me that seat."

"Ugh, ok, I was hoping by me sounding so innocent and understanding you would give into me. I was so close. Dag nabbit!"

I laughed, sitting up in my bed. My eyes caught Harry through his window turning on his light, changing out of his clothes. He lifted his head and caught me staring. I turned back around.

"I'll see you tomorrow Louis. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams Eva." He made a kiss noise in the phone, laughed and cleared his throat. "Goodnight love. I mean it."

"Goodnight you." I held the phone back and ended the line. I smiled into the phone; Louis was the person to bring a positive feeling instantly. I wanted to hold onto this for as long as I could.

I looked up and saw Harry, shirtless just wearing pants, picking up his phone checking it intently. I could see it from here. That determinate look came back. I turned my attention away and fell back onto my pillow, wow, I haven't blushed so much in my life. Louis...what I would do to that boy.

I glanced behind me, a piece of me wishes Harry was a part of it. Maybe in some odd way. But it's not worth such a second thought.

He doesn't think of me that way. He never will. I'm sure he has many other things on his mind than being with me.

* * *

Harry's POV

I just got off the phone with my best mate Mark back in Holmes Chapel and it just made me feel even more home sick. Why was I doing this to myself? Why can't I be happy here?

What was I doing here? I think it just hit me that I actually live in California. My mum was happy here, I tried to hide how I really felt before she went to bed.

She asked me point blank, if I like it here. I didn't know how to answer the question so I said what she wanted to hear. She was so thrilled to be anywhere but England. Anywhere but my dad and those fights about money or whatever else my mum was "doing wrong."

My Dad was too controlling for the entire family. It was his way or no way. I resented him for forcing mum to hold two full time jobs while trying to raise me and deal with me growing up. It got hostile only toward the end. He never was physical but he was verbal, sometimes that's worse when bruises heal faster than emotional cuts.

Anybody I know dealing with that stuff always turn out a mangled product of their environment. Am I anything like my dad? I'd say no, I am not. That is a strong no too. I couldn't do those things to someone I cared about and live with myself after. I'm not built that way. Mum brought me up to respect everyone and their boundaries.

I was a tough kid growing up but I didn't provoke any fights. I wasn't popular but at the same time I wasn't a loner. I managed to get along more or less with kids at my secondary school. John Adams is a different story. It's so shallow. The girls I sit with are the "leaders" supposedly. I barely pay attention to the hierarchy, I just want to fit in. I just want to matter. I want to forget about my life back home.

All the screaming and the verbose fighting. Endless worrying about bills and will dad insult mom again and again for not being on her game? I can't think of it any longer.

I walked over to my window, opening it further, letting the cool breeze wash over my worry. I didn't want to be consumed with this guilt anymore. It happened. People pick up and move on, don't they? Aren't I supposed to be grateful for all she's done for me? Instead I'm getting mad about everything.

Why? My head feels like mush. Deep breath Harry, deep fucking breath. It feels weird breathing in oxygen when all I want to breath is a fag. My elbows leaned on the edge and all I could think about is what it would feel like to fly. Just fly far away from everything. Be completely alone and anonymous. Few understand what you truly go through until you've been through the same situation.

Eva wouldn't understand; she couldn't possibly. She thinks of me as a prick and maybe that's a good thing. I can't let her examine what's going on in my head when I don't ever know myself.

But I do have to control my urges around her. Elena can't have this much control over my actions. I have to learn to not be so frustrated over our breakup. Eva didn't need that. Now that we're going to be spending a lot of time together I need to keep my hands to myself. Resist the need to run my hands through her beautiful dark hair, touching those full cheeks and kissing those plump, pink lips. Try not to look in those eyes of hers. I see Elena when it should be Eva. But it should be neither. No more distractions.

I can't think of her this way. It isn't right.

I looked straight ahead and noticed her lights being switched on. I saw Eva sit up in bed and watched her closely, backing away into the shadows of the room. I didn't want her to see me and get scared. She pulled her long hair around her neck and rock back and forth on the edge of the bed. What on Earth was she thinking about? She looked distressed.

I gotta stop watching her. This isn't helping anyone; it just makes me care about her even more. I can't get too wrapped in that.

She came closer to her window; I could make out the paleness in her cheeks. She went to close it halfway and stopped. She looked at my window, her eyes piercing a particular spot. Her eyes looked half awake. I wondered if she was sleepwalking.

"Harry." She whispered.

What? My mouth opened but I couldn't say it. She said my name again, leaning her head against the glass of the window, closing her eyes.

"I'm scared." She added. I swallowed hard.

I ducked under and climbed into bed, throwing the covers over my shivering body. Shutting my eyes, unable to hide the clear, salty drops of emotional truth.

"So am I."


	19. Chapter 19

Eva's POV

I woke up to my dad yelling into the phone downstairs. I wondered what got him so mad this early. He never was this loud, least I never heard him so angry. He was the peacemaker.

After I got ready for the day, showered, all the jazz I found him barely able to sit down, his face was red from shouting. I decided to make myself breakfast and avoid any backlash from this. It had nothing to do with me and I didn't want to make him angry at me.

I silently did what I could and just made a light breakfast when my dad carried the heated phone altercation outside. I didn't want to hear it but I did. I turned on the radio to morning Top40 to drown out the clutter.

I took the food over to the TV and sat down while I ate. I flipped on the TV, checking the weather but barely paid any attention. I forced myself to eat bits and pieces of my bacon and eggs. I burned it a little and cringed when my teeth crunched on the bacon strips. I was terrible at this. Dad was perfection at cooking. He'd always tell me, "Evie, marry a man who can cook for you because I will not be here forever. I want you to be taken care of." I know dad, I know.

Getting married is so far removed from my head right now. I just wanna survive senior year without asshole clogging it up. Maybe it's just wishful thinking but hey, a girl can dream.

It hurt me when my dad was agitated. I couldn't look at him as he paced back and forth.

I focused back on finishing my breakfast. I stood up and went to go clean the kitchen up. I left my dad some remaining of what I made on a plate and covered it.

I gulped down my OJ, fixing my denim jacket and dusted off any crumbs from my shirt. I knew I had two options, get out or have my dad explain why he was being so brash. I opted for the less traumatizing option and just left a short note for him. It was like he didn't know I was around. He was so into the yelling match, I could have been wearing an S&M bondage outfit and he still wouldn't have noticed me.

But I got it. The last thing I needed personally is more stress, especially in the morning. I jogged up to my room, grabbing my favorite charm bracelet necklace and tucked it in my long sleeve. I pulled my hair over my shoulders. I closed one eye, looking in the mirror. The number one enemy is this daft invention. Terrible.

I sighed and walked downstairs to find my dad still on the phone, pissed off. OK, time to just play it safe and bolt. I grabbed up my bag, sunglasses and house keys.

I walked outside and stopped in my tracks when I saw Harry leaning against the side of his car. He seemed all ready to go like he'd been waiting there for a while. I truly didn't care to be around him right now but I knew my dad would make trouble if I put up a fight. I walked stiffly to him and stopped before he looked up from his phone.

"Morning." He greeted, smiling slightly, putting his phone away in his back pocket.

"Good morning Harry." I said quickly, not intending to.

"You alright then?"

"I'm fine. Um, let's go." I moved to the door he was leaning on and he moved, trying to look at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can we get going?" I avoided his eyes on purpose.

He sighed, prying off his body, which smelled amazing where I stood, and jogged around the corner to the driver's seat, getting in.

I opened the door, threw my bag in and folded my arms. For some reason, I was thinking about my mom. I wish I knew why she left me. I wish I had a real family. I wish I could talk about all this with someone I trusted.

I buckled and leaned against the car window as Harry started the engine.

I felt my hand being held and picked my head up.

"What's wrong Eva?"

"I said nothing." I pulled out of his hold but he pulled me back, making my body sit up straight. "Harry stop."

"No. Tell me what's wrong?"

I bit my lip, still not looking at him. "It's nothing. D-drive us to school."

I once again tried to pull away but he pulled harder. "Did someone hurt you?" His voice barely above a whisper.

He gripped me tighter. "You're hurting me. Let go." He loosened but still had a grip on me, keeping me attached to him.

I sighed. "I don't want to talk about it. Just drive me to school or I'll walk."

"Fine." He let me go all the way and pulled out of the neighborhood, driving away silently.

He cleared his throat when the car stopped at a stop light.

"I'm scared Eva."

That made me look at him. "What?"

"We're going to have to control…this. I can't be so intense around you anymore. We need to forget what happened between us."

I was shocked he brought it up so bluntly. "I want to forget too."

"Right then. It's forgotten. Let's start over. Think we can?" He asked me, it sounded like he was unsure himself.

"Yeah, we can." Can we? I can try. I'll try my hardest to push what we did away like it was nothing, which it was. Louis can help. I nearly forgot about tonight. Shit.

"Good. I'm glad."

Something about how he said that sounded so off. Why was I feeling worse about it? So we really did have fun on that day. He's right, it means nothing.

The stop light changed and Harry zoomed toward the campus. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Why did he have to say that? Shit, why do I care so much? Isn't this what I wanted? He's going to forget and so will I.

I am free.

He can't say anything about Louis if he meant this. If he didn't care about me that way then I can be with the one who actually wants me. The one who asked me out and told me he likes me.

Not a coward like Harry.

"Trust me; I am a lot gladder than you." I grumbled. He heard it. I wiped my eyes before anything fell.

Harry turned up the volume on the radio. Punk music. Figures. That's who he really is. A fucking punk. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the window.

Thank god one side of my eyes were hidden so a single tear can trickle down freely.

* * *

Harry's POV

I had to say it. I'm a mess. I didn't want her to think I wanted more. The more I touched her the more I wanted her. It was the right thing to do. If I just said it, then it's out there and I can't take it back.

She was being quiet and I knew why. I didn't say anything else for the remainder of the ride. She had her sunglasses on so I couldn't see her eyes. Smart. I can't look directly in her eyes right now. I hated myself for hurting her. I had to. I wasn't right for her.

I hit the wheel but she didn't flinch. I lost her. She wasn't mine to start.

I feel like I used her. What the fuck? What has Elena done to me? I didn't want Eva to be a rebound when this was so fresh in my mind.

I couldn't focus on the road suddenly and swerved down an alleyway. Shit. Eva finally looked at me.

What the fuck was happening? This decision should have been so easy.

I put the car in park and buried my head over the wheel, the emotions flowing like a waterfall.

"Harry, look at me." She touched my back. She touched me. I sunk my face on my hands, wiping at my eyes.

"Baby, look at me." She said louder. No, don't call me that.

I'm not yours. I can't be. I won't be. You don't belong to me. Some guy is going to make you so happy, just wait. It's not me.

I'm not ready damn it. Get it together Harry. Fucking get your shit together. You're acting like a pussy. All because of Elena. Eva doesn't know. And she shouldn't. It's not her issue. She's innocent in all this.

"I can't. I said we were going to forget it, so I am."

"Why are you so upset then? Isn't this what we want?" She raised her voice higher this time.

"Yes."

Silence.

"Fuck. No it's not. It's not." I pried my head up, letting her look at me with wide eyes. I couldn't lie to her. Not her.

She looked terrified. "Harry…don't do this. We fucking agreed. Stop doing this."

"I know we agreed, but I don't trust myself around you." I said, the words flying out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"You can't mean that." She said, calming her voice down. "Harry, be real. I've known you for only three days."

"I know." You have no idea how silly that makes everything sound. How can anyone feel this strongly in just three days? "I know you feel it too."

I looked at her, my eyes piercing, knowing hers. She locked my stare but broke it.

"Feel what? I don't feel anything. This is just crazy." She rambled, her hands touching her forehead.

"Yes, but it's also true. I need to control myself around you. I have to." I was trying to convince myself this by saying it aloud. It wasn't working.

She looked around the car, as if she wanted to leave. I wasn't going to let her get the chance. "Three days Harry."

"I fucking know this! I know it." I took a deep breath. "You don't need to remind me when we met."

"Maybe you don't know how crazy you sound. Harry, cut the shit and drive us to school."

I got closer to her face, unable to fight it any longer. Her breath hitched up but I didn't care. My mouth was so close to hers.

"Harry…stop tempting me."

"Make me; you're the one enjoying it. I can't stop. I can't, love…"

She grabbed my face, palms over my heated cheeks. I took her face in my hands, her soft, milky skin falling with my trembling hands. "Try harder."

"I can't…I don't want to." My voice was so soft I wasn't sure if any sound came out. "You don't either."

Her eyes watered and I couldn't bare it. She hung her face down as tears spilled down. She couldn't talk. I just held her. Neither of us was moving a muscle.

She leaned against my chest in silence. I didn't know what was wrong but I wanted to help her. I couldn't ignore this, even though I said otherwise.

She raised her head to meet mine. I look down at her looking at me. She looked like a scared animal in the lost in the woods. The back of my hand brushed her cheek. My knuckles feeling the wet tracks where her tears fell. She closed the space between, giving me a strong, passionate kiss that caused me to close my eyes tightly. I was drowning in the kiss, never wanting it to end.


	20. Chapter 20

Eva's POV

I sighed and walked to my locker hanging my head low in shame. I barely paid attention in class and practically dragged my body to move out of the classroom. The teacher asked me what was wrong and I dismissed it. She wouldn't understand what I've been going through.

I have feelings for Harry Styles and I think he has them for me too. I like him a lot god help me but I do. I can't resist him. I never reacted to a guy like I did to him. He may be lonely but so am I. I saw myself in his eyes. I understood it. I loved what I saw. But, he's a problem for me.

There's another problem: Louis. I like him too. A lot. I have for many years. Feelings like that don't just go away automatically. I haven't had time to sort out my thoughts on how I'm going to deal him now. I can't lie to him either, it wasn't the right thing to do when he did nothing wrong.

I feel with Harry my feelings are stronger. I've only known him for three days and it feels like years. There was so much revealed in his kiss it feels like a confession of his heart every time his lips touched mine. He was my first kiss. I never imagined it would feel so perfect, so right.

Two of my fingers raised to feel my lips. Every time Harry kissed me it burned. I got burned and when it grew deeper, fire ignited the flame in us to push it further. Faster. He moaned against my lips with so much pain, I wish I could know what was behind it; why he was so raw with how he kissed me.

To be honest I don't know who I like more. Louis is a good guy. I was excited about our date tonight and I was determined to have fun and forget all the drama in the past few days.

I pulled my Math book from the top and a note fell below my foot suddenly. I picked it up, examining it. I looked around the hallways. No one was eying suspiciously me so I unfolded it and started to read it inside my locker.

_Stay away from Harry or you'll regret it._

I balled up the paper in my hand, making a fist.

Huh? Since when am I being threatened at this school? And why are they bringing Harry into this? I feel like there was a target on my back or something. Whatever, it was probably some douche nozzle trying to scare me off. I decided to ignore it and grab my note pad, trying to distract myself.

Two hands suddenly covered my eyes; I felt warm breathing from my neck to my ear.

"Guess who, love?" I smiled, knowing who it was but I still played along.

"Hmm, Alex Pettyfer? Nicholas Hoult?"

Louis scoffed and turned me around. "I'm way betta looking than those wankers."

I checked him out from head to toe, smirking. "Prove it."

He raised his brows up and down. "I'm glad you asked." He backed me gently against my locker, his eyes were staring me down. "You are so bloody gorgeous. They could suspend me for even thinking these very thoughts right now. It'd be worth it." He grinned cheekily, blue eyes shimmering over my cheeks.

I placed my hand on his shoulder when he came closer. We looked like we were in a compromising position. I adjusted it. "I couldn't do that to you. I care too much."

"Too much of a goodie goodie. Alright then, if it has to be behind closed doors than we must." He rolled his eyes playfully.

I looked down, blushing and bit my lip. I don't know what came over me right now but I went to his ear and whispered. "I'm not as good as you think." I pulled back and smiled, seeing the look on his face.

"I hope that's a preview for future reference. My life just got made if it is." He laughed, looked at the ground, bit his lip then slowly looked up. Oh my god, I just died.

Holy shit, my pussy twitched. "Careful what you wish for."

He cupped my cheek. "Who needs wishes when I have you?" He leaned forward, the back of his hand brushing my cheek, his eyes daring me to make a move.

But I wasn't going to. "Louis, behave yourself or I'll send you straight to the nurse."

"Oh you wouldn't, love. You like me way too much." He winked and pursed his pretty mouth.

I turned around, tucked hair out of my eyes and stared at my chemistry book. I shut my locker and turned back around, looking to the floor and blushed again.

"Maybe…I couldn't hurt you like that."

He suddenly raised his arm above my head so he could be at eye level with me. It was the sexiest thing he's ever done. "I truly can't wait for tonight."

Harry. What the fuck? Why was I seeing his face all of a sudden? Shit, go away. I had doubts, who did I really want? I think I want…

"Yeah, um about that…"

He frowned. "What…?"

I thought of something, quick. "Well, I-I think well," He waited for me to continue. The look on his face was breaking my heart. I still liked him. Fuck. "What time did you wanna this?"

His face looked strange. I'd never seen Louis look sullen and brooding or even super serious but his face was leaning on that side. Who knew Louis Tomlinson had a serious, dark side to him?

"I wanted to come get you at 7:30pm, which was the plan. And I had a surprise for you too."

Oh yeah, he did. Louis likes me and I like him. "Yeah you said that. Um, I know it's a surprise but is it like a dress code thing?" I squinted, unsure.

He broke out in a goofy smile. "I had a surprise for you but we could always keep things simple."

"How do you mean?"

He dragged his tongued across his bottom lip and bit it. Stop doing that. "My place, you, me and a couple of swim suits, late at night, a bit of a party for just the two of us? What do you think of that?" He leaned closer to me.

I had this overwhelming urge to close the gap between us. His mouth was so close I could taste his lips on mine; those soft, delicious lips.

I gulped, looking at him with confident eyes. "Sounds perfect. I'd love to." I grinned; it reached my eyes as I felt my twinkle come back.

Louis sat up straighter, his smile getting brighter by the second. But it faded quickly. Something caught his eye when he looked to his left.

"Oi, hello there Harry." I didn't want to believe it. My stomach made a gurgling noise.

3 lockers down behind mine a single locker slammed shut; I jumped when Harry's face was revealed. How long had he been standing there? What the actual fuck?

"Yeah, hi." His eyes were doing that scary shifty thing. Mostly on me, he was ignoring Louis standing there, looking awkward. Oh boy. Somebody kill me.

Louis was the first one to move finally and leaned next to my ear. "See ya tonight."

With that he turned around, leaving Harry and I alone. My mouth was so stiff it became hard to swallow. All I kept thinking of was this morning. How I felt when Harry touched me. It all came flooding back to me.

"You're still going out with him? After what happened this morning?"

I grumbled something but I couldn't give a direct answer. I looked at him through the corner of my eye. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't lie to him. I liked Louis a lot. But I didn't plan on liking Harry also.

"You are?" It was more statement than a question. He sucked in his breath sharply. "Fine."

I looked at him in panic, moving closer. He moved back. I tried to take his hand but he brushed it away.

His green eyes were getting darker when he backed away from me. I bit my lip so hard I thought I drew blood. "Harry…let me explain—"

"You already made your choice. Debbie was right about you." His voice held venom in every syllable.

I gulped. I looked at him, my face getting red as my own anger seeped through my veins. How dare he? "So now Debbie is your new "thing"? Well enjoy the trash; don't forget to take it out when it's just playing with you."

Harry laughed sarcastically. "At least she knows who she wants." He looked directly at me. "She's honest, I value that."

I blinked. This is absolutely ridiculous. How could he think that Debbie Jacobs, the queen skank of John Adams High had good intentions?

"Keep thinking that Harry. Like her other conquests she'll hurt you…"

"More than you have right now?" He shook his head looking down as he looked behind him. The plastics were in their little group, it looked like they planned this. "I've gotta go."

I guess there was nothing left to say. I won't let him hurt me back. I stood my ground. He was never mine. I never had a chance. I swallowed again and it hurt so badly. He wasn't going to hear me out.

"Fine." My voice shook and I couldn't pick up my face to see his eyes. I wanted to say something so badly, god, why can't I do it?

He looked at me for a long moment before turning on his heel and swinging his bag on his shoulder. I caught a glimpse when he turned and I finally moved forward; but it was too late. I watched him walk toward Debbie and pulled her in his arms. She looked at me with a glare and smirked, waving her bony fingers in my direction. The pain was building and bubbling up before I could stop it. I was so hurt I closed my eyes. No crying. Keep it in Evie. I couldn't watch this anymore. I turned around and ran to the girls' bathroom. Least I think it was. I found an empty stall and collapsed on the ground, letting all my emotions out of me.

I didn't know what was happening nor could I make sense of any of it. I knew this would happen but why did it hurt so bad? Why do I feel like world is caving in on me when I watched his back turn away from me? There was nothing sadder.

Harry was never really mine. He never asked me out. He didn't talk to me. It was all just fantasy. He was a long dream. A dream that felt so real.

Why couldn't he be mine? Why wasn't I enough? I was so wrapped up in the inane line of questioning I didn't hear someone shuffle into the bathroom.

The door opened and De poked her head in. "Are you OK?"

I wiped my eyes and sat up. I didn't want to talk about this so I simplified it. "They got him."

De's brown eyes sympathized. She didn't look shocked by this, maybe she knew something I didn't. "I saw Harry just now, he looks sad and bored. Haha. They're just dragging him along. I thought he was on our side. I really did. I wonder how it's going to be with him next door to you."

I snorted a laugh at that. I didn't want to think about it.

"You think he's gonna actually go with her?" I think I felt my food come up my throat. The vomit taste returned to the tip of my tongue.

"It's not my business. This school officially sucks for life. Jeez, I'm really pathetic."

She shook her head and helped me up. I went to wash my hands and face.

"No, it's just high school shit. Hey, I heard Louis finally asked you out, that's something right? This is what you always wanted." I wiped my hands and breathed. She was right.

The corner of my mouth rose up. "Yeah, he did. I really like him a lot."

"Not like Harry right?" How did she know?

"What?"

"Come on man. He's the new guy. He's smoking hot. The entire female population in this school wants to seduce him. He lives next to you. You can't stop talking about him; and you're really upset he's signed over to the dark side."

The truth is weird when it's presented to you brutally. Damn it De for being so real.

"But he doesn't want me. He didn't even give me a chance to explain. I guess he doesn't care. Maybe he belongs with those morons. It's better this way." I said it but I didn't believe it.

I just wanted to not feel so upset about this. De might possibly question for details. Now that she knows but I really don't want to confess what we did together.

"Look at you. You sure about that babe?"

I looked at her uncertain but still said, "Yes, everything is as it should be."

But why didn't I believe that?

* * *

Harry's POV

I'm not going to be the bad guy here. I hate lying and liars more than anything. Eva hurt me and I couldn't control what my head said in that moment.

I waited for her to protest but she hadn't. She apparently didn't fight for me. For us. The beginning of us that is. So I didn't dwell on it anymore. It's over as far as I'm convinced.

The classes we had together didn't pose a challenge for the rest of the day. She and I had made sure to sit far away and out of site from each other as possible. Some of the seats were alphabetical in a couple classes, our surnames, thank god didn't link up. I didn't once glance up at her beautiful face. I couldn't tell if she felt sad or relieved.

She wasn't mine to look at anyway; I didn't see the point. A couple of the guys from Debbie's camp in the last class period were asking what my plans were and I calmly told them they were wide open. I guess these jock blokes were OK. Something about the protocol irked me though.

It's weird, my friends back home never planned things out we just did them. It was like I had a schedule and needed to follow everyone around in this town.

I just needed a distraction. Since Eva was practically going to be everywhere I turn during my stay here I have to pretend she doesn't exist, for real this time. I was so upset with her I can't even look at her anymore without my hands bunching in fists. I eased a little when Debbie and her friends called me over during lunch. She'd touch my arm a lot when she wanted me to look at her.

Eva's face kept popping up. Even though I wasn't looking her, my mind still held onto her eyes. She had mesmerizing eyes; you could see them from across the room so prominently. They were fucking hypnotizing. I forced myself not to succumb to their charms.

I sat down next to Debbie and a few of her friends while she would occasionally touch me and turn my chin when I wasn't looking directly at her. Apparently everything she said was so important; as mostly teen girls think. I looked at the other guys sitting at the table giving me that "just let that bitch do her thing" look.

My eyes were caught up in the corner of the interior lunch area. I didn't want to but I couldn't help myself as I watched Eva walk to her table when Debbie looked into her purse for something. OK, just look, only a few seconds. No harm done.

Eva and her friend Delilah sat in the same place talking to each other from far away. I glanced at her in the corner of my eye but my face stayed stationary. I had to. I didn't know what it was about her but I didn't want to completely say goodbye. She means more than that. Even if she's going out with that pussy. He's not good enough for her.

She's a passionate girl and she needs someone who will treat her right, make her cum the way she needs it. I sighed and turned to Debbie. She was talking about something to do with the Halloween dance and what everyone was going to do. I half listened to the entire speech. I admit, I admire girls with a backbone and it looks like Debbie has more than Eva. Even though she was brutally honest in general, more than half of the things she was saying about Eva were complete bull shit. I get the feeling that maybe she was trying to impress me.

I can see why the footballers and the entire athletic student body wanted to shag her. Including me. I liked how she looked. She's a little on the thin side but she just takes care of herself and doesn't eat things that are bad for her. She's thinner than Posh Spice but she is fit.

Unlike Eva who was a different kind of beauty. Hers is natural, no frills, no nonsense, unprocessed hair, hardly any makeup but can still turn heads. No wonder Debbie talked about her so much. They really wanted her to join their group of friends. Debbie's friends all look alike and by that I mean all are fucking fit. Picture five Jessica Albas, all of them tanned and gorgeous, perfect skin, nails and hair.

Maybe Eva didn't care what people thought of her. I don't know if I can say the same since I was the opposite. I wanted people to like me and I always dreamed of lots of people giving me attention from all corners of the spectrum. That sounds shallow but it's what I've always wanted. It's hard standing out from the crowd and in an American high school it's damn near rough as fuck.

Eva did and said whatever she wanted and that unnerved Debbie to no end. I found that sexy actually. Not giving a shit. They both have qualities I go for in a girl. But Eva lost her chance. Debbie was honest from the start. She was interested in me from the get go. Eva…I really thought she liked me a lot.

I found myself still looking in her direction. I don't know why. Maybe she distracted me. Maybe that's what I needed. Maybe Eva was just a dream. A prism fantasy. Someone I can look at but can't have. That wanker with the fucked up beady eyes really manipulated her big time. If you put him next to me, girls are going to go bloke who actually looks like a man, not a girlie man.

I have a lot more to offer than Louis, trust me on that. Even his name sounded like a fucking tosser. Whatever, I'm done with it.

I'm over her. I have to be. My eyes still followed her as she stood up with her friend to throw away her trash. She didn't once look at me. Maybe I should take the hint and control myself more. Not give her any of my attention. I had friends now. I had acceptance. I had a girl. I had people around me.

This is it. This is my life. Eva Davies didn't matter anymore.

Instead of this drama, I focused on the rest of my classes and made sure to go to my locker only when Eva wasn't at hers. When the coast was clear, I walked over and I got what I needed. I turned around only to be met by Louis and Eva talking and walking hand in hand through the front entrance of the school. I told myself to ignore it and walk the other direction to get to my car. It was safer. I didn't wanna battle anyone. I'd offered Debbie a ride but instead she'd caught a carpool with her mates and told me to text her later.

I sighed and walked out through the quad area to where my car had been parked and opened the front door. Before I got in I caught Louis looking at me as he gave Eva a tight hug. His arms were all over her and he smirked, moving her hair to the side, planting a small kiss on her neck. I squeezed my car keys so hard I could feel it imprinted in my palm. When he gave a short wave to me I nearly smashed my car window in a rage.

I couldn't believe this prick. I knew he was going to hurt her. I knew it was fucked up. But she doesn't believe me. I watched her step inside his car and he jogged to the other side, getting in. Eva wasn't looking when he visibly flipped me the bird. When she picked up her head he swung his arm around her seat and drove off.

I got inside my car and slammed the door so hard I thought I broke it off its hinges. Fuck.


	21. Chapter 21

Eva's POV

Louis dropped Liam off at his house and I thought he was going to drive me back home when he turned around in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going? I thought you were taking me home?"

Louis squinted, looking to the road than glancing at me quickly. "Change of plans."

His hand came over my thigh as he drove up Santa Monica Blvd. I had an amused look on my face. I had no idea where he was taking me but at the same time it was kind of exciting.

Call me a retard but I liked stuff like this. As boring as my life was before Harry Styles entered my life and fucked with it, I still had massive enthusiasm for thrilling things. I looked at Louis trying to decipher what was going on in his head. I came up blank. It seems like Louis is an unpredictable guy, a bit spontaneous, which is was I like about him.

He pulled into an In-N-Out Burger and I stifled a giggle. This is my favorite place to eat at. How did he know?

"You're precious Louis. Gosh, I haven't been here in forever." He pulled into the drive-through line behind a bunch of shiny SUVs.

"This is all I eat. I thought you might like it too." He smiled, I had an urge to kiss his cheek for doing this but I held back. I guess I was a bit nervous still. Louis is painfully gorgeous, I keep forgetting until I look directly at him. I don't want to be my lame self and scare him off.

I want to take my time with this, least this is the safe way to do it. I think Louis wants the same, I don't think he'd rush anything. I've been waiting for so long for him to say he likes me, now it's finally here. I have him, he's here. I just couldn't believe it.

It's hitting me. Wow.

Tears were forming at the brim of my eyes. I hid them from him.

"Are you OK? You want to go somewhere else?" He asked, his voice trying to get me to look at him.

I had to make sure all of my tears were tucked back before I turned around. Whew, now it's safe.

"No, I don't. Everything is fine." Louis leaned closer to me. We were alone; I shivered at what he might do.

His lips pressed against my cheek, lingering there for a moment. He was so close I felt if I might turn my head and close the gap between us. My eyes watched his movements and he just pulled away slowly, his eyes locked on me.

"You're with me finally. Relax babe. You're taken care of. I'll do my best to keep you smiling. I am quite good at that."

I blushed hard, looking down. He picked my chin up, licking his lips. "And make you turn that beautiful shade of red."

I smiled and sucked in my lip. He was also a pro at making me nervous. Fuck. I need to compose myself, the way he looked at me, it wasn't the same way Harry did. Why was I thinking about Harry again? What was so interesting about Harry Styles when I have Louis right in front of me? I don't get it.

Louis was so wonderful. The way he looked at me now, I just wanted to curl up in a ball and he'd hold me.

"You know how to do that easily." I said, the words flowing of me. I looked into his eyes, he smiled cupping my cheek.

"Only around people I like a lot." A horn behind us beeped and Louis pulled apart from me. He looked ahead in front of him and drove up closer; we were almost at the front.

We ordered our food and Louis started to drive near PCH and I smelled the ocean breeze tickling my nose once again. God I love this date already! As simple as it was I didn't care. It was enough.

He drove to a place where families came for picnics and tourist sightings all around. Anything near Santa Monica is heaven. He drove where some benches were. It was still near the coast and that smell was just intoxicating my senses. I was holding the tray of food but Louis took it, shushing me. I was told to sit still and close my eyes. I was being stubborn but I did what he told me. I heard rustling in the back seat.

I actually kept my eyes closed the entire time. I'm so proud of myself. I started giggling when Louis began to take off my shoes and socks so I could stand on the soft sand. When I stepped out I felt the sand sink me as I struggled to stand up straight. Louis took my hand and helped my out of the car.

"OK love, hold onto me. Keep those beautiful eyes closed." He whispered in my ear.

"I am so gonna smack you if a sea urchin nips my feet."

He moved to my ear so close I thought I felt the tip of his tongue touching my ear. "Never to both. Only the best for you."

A couple more steps and we stopped. "OK, now sit down right…there, yeah OK." I felt something soft, like a beach towel blanket hit my bottom as I sat down getting comfy.

My eyes were still closed damn it. This boy is driving me crazy.

He got close to my ear again, his breath tickling me. "Open them babe."

I opened them finally and my god, this was just gah! I looked at Louis and he actually brought a wicker picnic basket. I grinned from ear to ear and hugged him tightly, so tight I knocked him over.

He laughed and we rolled over sitting on our elbows, looking at each other. "Thank you. You're so sweet." I said softly.

He cleared his throat. "Let's eat." That was the cue I needed as he brought out the tray from inside the basket for us.

As we drove in our food I couldn't help but hide my face. I was a bit uneasy eating in front of him. Maybe he wasn't used to someone who enjoys eating as much as I do. I assumed he wasn't.

I saw he got me a strawberry milk shake and I took a long sip, moaning. I was halfway done with my burger when he threw a French fry at me; it landed right in my cleavage. I fished it out and caught him staring directly at my chest. I pointed the long fry at him like it was a finger.

"Very funny jerk face."

Louis pouted; I rolled my eyes and threw a bunch of my fries on him. I stuffed the last bit of my burger in my mouth. I noticed he had more fries than I did. Oh no. I read his mind quickly.

"You wouldn't fucking dare."

"I may or may not. Or I would." He threw nearly all his fries on my head, getting my hair all greasy.

After I got over the shock I looked at what I could dump over him and grabbed the shake, taking off the top, holding it up like a weapon, my legs trying to trap him.

"Say mercy." I knew it was a good one because his face turned stark white underneath me.

My legs were now straddling him. Oh the power.

"Haha, you like me so much. How could you mess up this face?" He pouted once again but that didn't stop me.

I turned the cup over, dumping the rest of the sticky contents over his face, his hair getting drenched in the pink liquid. He looked at me shocked, unable to speak.

"You actually did that." His jaw dropped. I couldn't tell if he was serious or being funny.

It was so funny when he spoke because part of the sticky liquid came off his lips and sputtered in the air. I moved away fast as he came toward me, wiping at his face to see.

"Yes. I. Did." I said triumphantly, but my body moved when he came to grab me. I was too quick for his hands and hid behind the car.

I took a few breaths and relaxed. I heard a noise and felt a cold, hard stream of water hit my jeans roughly and turned around.

Louis held a super soaker in his hand. My god he planned all this. I had to get away. He fired at me and got me wet every time he shot the trigger. Damn it. He's too fast with that thing. It's like he went to super soaker school or something.

When the gun was nearly out of water he took the jug off the end and faked a move, I went the other way and he finally caught me in his arms. He held me from the behind loosely. I turned my face, wondering what he was going to do next. His lips began slowly moving toward mine; I didn't stop my motions as I closed my eyes. I smelled my strawberry shake on his lips the closer I moved. My breathing slowed, my bottom lips brushed his and suddenly, I felt my entire head freeze from cold water. I barely saw anything when I wiped what I could from the blurriness he caused.

I was so pissed I pushed him hard and he fell right on his butt on the blanket laughing so hard he didn't see my face. I was pretending to be mad of course but I hated to lose. I was so close to winning. I sat down and folded my arms, hoping he'd look at me finally. His laughing slowed down as he sat up, I still turned my back to him, not wanting to crack a smile or anything.

His arms snaked themselves around my waist and he pulled me to him, the same position we were before.

He pulled that goofy face again. Jesus, I can't take it.

I gave in, laughing finally; his face was so serious I had to break my faux anger. But he was actually being serious now. He looked at me in slow motion, smiling and taking my cheek in his palm. My face was completely still. I raised my eyebrow when his lips pressed a thin line. A tell he was serious.

Oh. My. God.

He looked at my lips then in my eyes, moving closer. "Can I kiss you Eva?" His was voice barely above a whisper with his innocence dripping everywhere.

"Yes…" I breathed. His mouth moved closer and closer until I felt the softness of his lips caress mine.

My toes shivered and curled simultaneously as we fell together on the blanket, our lips never pulling away. He moved my damp hair from my face as he rolled his body on top of me, careful not to put all his weight over me. His chest touched mine making me feel his heart hammer erratic beats against mine. I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt like I was having an out of body experience or a dream coming true. He was my dream.

Time didn't matter. My own life didn't matter. Kissing Louis was everything I hoped it would be and more. Who knew behind all those wise cracks, perverted quips and booming theater voice lies a passionate lover begging to be set free. I am proud to say I have. I wanted to keep going, but I felt cold when his lips elevated to my forehead, kissing the corners, down to my temple, feeling his warm breath covering the spots before his lips touched them.

He pulled back, his eyes closed, mine were slightly open and they focused when his eyes finally opened. I reached up, kissing him gently when he smiled against me. I pulled away, moving my nose against his. We lingered for a long moment. His breathing making mine shallow. I took in a sharp breath.

"I waited so long to do that. Wow." His voice was full of raw passion that I just wanted to bathe in it forever.

He moved over and leaned back on his elbow, looking at me. His hair was just as wet as mine; I know I messed it up so I reached over, touching the ends with my fingertips.

I moved some hair that fell in his face so I could see his gorgeous eyes. The ones I longed to stare into since I first saw him.

What a wild memory that was. He looked at me with a familiar gaze and it triggered again, just like it was yesterday.

_I made my way through the brand spankin' new halls of John Adams High. It was the first day of school and I didn't want to be late. I was so nervous I kept staring at my schedule of classes like I had a tick. I didn't know anyone here and I was a bit scared to ask for directions. Being a freshman is the pits. My new backpack bunched up behind me tightly. I could feel the sharp spiral notebooks weighing down hard on my back as I tried to focus._

_I managed to find my locker, damn it; these administrative fuckers put my itty bitty locker all way in the state of Arizona, just my luck. Everything so far irritated me. I'm still not gonna ask for help though. I'm not a pussy. Yes, girls can be those too. I was incredibly scared of making new friends here. I have an OK personality but this school may not be into that. My middle school was decent. I only wish the friends I had actually stayed in touch, like we wrote in our yearbooks. Whatever, this is a new start, new school, new whatever the fuck else. My Dad said this one was going to be a big step up._

_I just want to survive it. Maybe have some fun. Try not to hate homework and smelly teachers so much._

_And I don't wanna be distracted by boys, they can mess with your head when you're least expecting it. I've never had a boyfriend or my first kiss before and I'm OK with that. And if it does happen, hopefully the first guy I kiss falls head over heals in love with me in the weirdest of places. I fantasized about guys being like that, just take me by surprise._

_Oh well, I may not get kissed in this school, I may not even bag a date for myself, who the hell knows? All I wanna know is where is the cafeteria and how terrible is their food menu? I can only pray its Four Seasons treatment but that would be wishful thinking. Then again, this is suburbia SoCal. But this school doesn't look rich enough to make that happen._

_I managed to open my locker up real easily. Thank god. No gum lodged in there to mess with my day. We only had 5 minutes between each period so this vastly helps._

_I walked up to the quad and noticed four girls cheering, hugging, sitting all together with their legs crossed. One of them looked right at me. Blond wavy hair, long legs, squinted eyes but I could tell they were a light bluish color. She wore a bright yellow flower dress and held pom-poms in her lap. She was alright, a bit too skinny I guess. If I was a dude I wouldn't hit it. I might break her bones and have to pay insurance or something. She waved at me and gave a thin smile. I was a bit surprised. I didn't think I'd get welcomed on the first day by anyone. Though that barely counted, it was still cool._

_I sighed and scanned my schedule with dyslexic eyes. I have a mild case of that so it's hard confessing something like that without people thinking you're a dumbass. In school I have to work harder than most people because of my eyes. I'm getting better with it but it's still creeps up on me sometimes. I'd like to think I'd be a straight-A student if I didn't have it. Probably. Eh, who gives? Point is, I'm not an asshole. That's all I care about._

_My paper told me the choir held classes in the theater auditorium. Shit. Since when did that happen? Oh well, I looked at the numbers that said PA 169, least I think it was._

_I walked around using the campus map and sighed in relief when I finally came to it. It was like walking through the gates of heaven when I touched the handle. I turned it open and walked inside one step at a time. Holy air-conditioned Batman! It was goddamn freezing in this bitch son! I shivered while I looked around for a teacher or someone to confirm I wasn't completely a retard._

_Nobody was here. I saw a spotlight in the center behind all the audience chairs and frowned. Shit. I really didn't know where I was. Fuck, just save yourself further annoyance and start over Evie._

" _Hey, who are you? What are you doing here?"A deep British accent asked in a rush behind me as I was turning to leave._

_I turned around and attempted to back away but found myself staring and worst of all, stammering. "Sorry, um, I'll go. Didn't mean to—I'm really sorry."_

" _Wait, hold on a moment." I heard and saw him come closer to me. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with matching color skinny jeans. "Can I help you?"_

_I saw him from the corner of the room. His chocolate moose brown hair was swept over his eyes like a bowl cut. He sported half black-rimmed glasses on his nose. Nerd much? I'd laugh if I wasn't so embarrassed right now. How old was this kid? He looked 6._

_I found my voice when he stopped walking to me. I saw his features up close, damn. I'd never seen blue eyes like that in my life. Was I dreaming now?_

_I scoffed internally. "I guess I'm a bit lost. Do you know where the choir meets? Which classroom I-I mean?" I prayed he wasn't one of those kick them while their down types._

_To my surprise he smiled, his cheeks turning pink. Can boys do that? Wow, I just witnessed something new firsthand. He licked his lips, looking down and bit his lip looking up. Whoa._

_I lost my footing for a second there and shook my head. "Sorry, what was that?"_

_He smiled. "I can help you find what you're looking for." Uh, what if I already found it? Focus, no boys._

" _Right," I cleared my throat. "I'm trying to look for where exactly Choir 102 meets, do you know?"_

_He laughed and came closer. I was a little scared, backing away as he did this but he held up his hands. "Uh, can I borrow your schedule a second? I think I know where they meet if I knew the name of your professor love."_

_Love? Holy shit I just got "loved" by a Brit. That accent sounds awfully strong. Did he just step off the boat of that island? Lawd. Why in the Sam hell didn't we have clones of this guy? Seriously why?_

_I said nothing as I handed him my paper and he checked the name. "Reyes, yeah, she's in the band room. They changed it. Do you know where that is?"_

_I wanted to say yes but I felt bad for lying, even to him, someone I didn't know. I shook my head, blushing._

_He calmly showed me how to get there through the map I obtained from the main office. I feel like I understood it better._

" _Well, thank you."_

_He looked at me, waving me off._

" _Hey come on, let's go now." Another boy with sandy blond hair cut almost identical to the guy in front came from the same place and I was confused. He smiled at me and waved. "Oh hello, let's go man."_

_The guy who showed me looked back at his friend and sighed. "Sorry alright."He looked back at me. "Gotta go. Everything OK now?"_

_I didn't wanna bother him so I moved away slowly but he inched closer as I did. Was he following me? "Um, yeah, thanks again..."_

" _I'm Louis by the way. And you?" He offered his hand, coming closer. I was surprised at the open welcome._

_I held his hand; it was warm, soft and friendly. I didn't want to let go. "I'm Eva. OK well you've gotta go. Don't want to keep you if you're busy."I let go as those words left me much to my chagrin._

_I started to walk away but he caught up to me, walking beside me. "You sure you're OK about the, um about the directions? I explained a lot. I just wanted you to understand so you won't get lost."_

_Holy shit, this geek was rambling. Without the glasses he could be quite the hottie. "I'm good. Your friend needs you."_

_He stopped following next to me and bit his lip, shoving his hands in his pockets. "OK, well see ya around I guess."_

_I smiled. This was really making me laugh but I didn't want him to think I was laughing at him. "Right. Bye Louis."_

_I turned around without another word and walked out of the big double doors. I felt eyes on me and turned around. Louis was peeking at me._

_OK, now I started to laugh. "What the—"_

" _Oh sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were going the right way, right then. You are." He disappeared behind the door quickly._

_My eyes followed the door as it closed with a loud click._

_I shrugged, smiling to myself. Strange guy. But I liked it. I like weirdos. This guy seemed totally random and I don't even know him._

_I smiled, turning around again. Aha!_

_Louis acted like he was doing anything other than glance in my direction by playing with his phone. I narrowed my eyes. I folded my arms across my chest._

" _Good game?" I asked, playing along to his game._

_Louis didn't look up from it, his thumb moved faster than the speed of light. "The best. I can't stop playing it."_

_I rolled my eyes; if he's not even going to look at me then I'm leaving. "Good luck with that."I turned around on my heel walking to the opposite direction._

_I tried not to whip around but my instincts got the best of me when after a couple of steps I turned around. Louis was suddenly in the corner of the hallway, eyes "glued" to his phone._

" _Good listening skills. You are going the right way." His eyes were off his phone in a flash. He looked at me with a sly smirk. "My work here is done."_

_Then he turned to leave but not without looking in my direction again, a full smile on his face. All I kept thinking for the rest of that day was holy shit. I think I'm gonna like it here after all._

I pulled out of the memory and found him grinning at me, his face still clearly flushed from what just happened between us.

"What were you thinking about love?" He whispered, his blue eyes sparkling as the sun hit the right spot inside them.

I found his hand playing with mine. "The first time we met."

He gave a cheeky grin and laid on his back, looking at me. "The first time I sounded like a daft prig in front of a fit girl? Nice…that was a funny memory. Did you find the choir class?"

I smirked. "Yes, I think all the stalking you did, pretending to be on your phone helped me tremendously. It was just the next building over." I stuck my tongue out.

Louis blushed. "I did stumble over myself there. I should have asked you out then."

He was so right, but it's in the past. "I forgive you. I knew eventually you were gonna come around and do something. It took you 3 years though!"

He held his hands up in protest. "Hey, I know. I'm an idiot. Guys are just dumb. A lot of them are scared of what they're feeling. But I knew since I saw you it was clear. But I didn't know how you felt about me. So I don't know...I wanted to be sure. I felt like now, senior year might be my last chance to finally do something about it. I didn't want to lose that chance or you to someone else. I'm glad I finally told you."

I laced my fingers with his and lay on his shoulder relaxing against his body. I didn't say anything and bit my lip.

Everything about Louis is so perfect I can't make sense of it at all. What he said about guys and their feelings is so true. But what Harry said was also true. If he liked me so much then why didn't it happen sooner? Those familiar harsh, brutally honest words came back to haunt me in this moment.

_If someone likes you they don't wait to have something they want, they fucking take it._

Harry's words circled around my head, clouding it with sudden worry. Louis' reasons made sense but then Harry's words were so accurate I'm second guessing everything.

Who is really telling the truth here? The man I am touching, relaxing next to and or the painfully honest man who touched me to the point of excruciating bliss?

"We should get going. The sun is setting and you're all wet babe." Louis' voice woke me up. I reacted, nodding.

He helped me up and we cleaned everything then packed up and went back inside the car. When I sat inside I was met with Louis' lips almost instantly. I reacted but he pulled away.

He looked at me; his finger traced my cheek following my bottom pout. "Plenty of time for that…"

Time, like what Harry said. You waited all this time to tell me you liked me. It's true. Ugh, damn it Harry! Get the fuck out of my head.

Get out of my dreams too.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry's POV

I just finished text/talking with Debbie and she was called away. It's odd, the conversation turned dirty at one point and I immediately changed the subject. Eh, I guess I just wasn't in the mood. Even guys want a break from that stuff. Yeah it's true. I was tired so I'll go with that.

I flipped through the channels on the couch as mum was preparing some food. She didn't need my help since it was one of her simple recipes. I still looked at her while she cooked just in case.

I thought about yesterday. I thought about this morning. I stood up and leaned against the couch. I messed up my curls, moving them out of my eyes as they tend to do. My mum had no idea what I was going through. I didn't want to make her worry by dumping my woes onto her.

I told her I was going upstairs and try to busy myself with something other than wasting time. I can't relax. I gotta keep going with this. When I start to relax, I think of her eyes. I don't want to but I do. I was with Debbie now but Eva seems to be everywhere I go. I just hope I don't dream of her. She already has dreams about me, let's not complicate things further.

Elena needs to stop making me feel guilty. Oh yeah, she's still there. Haunting me. Gnawing on my thoughts, ugh, I just can't take it. She's probably going to be there for a long time. I never fully addressed any of their issues when we broke up. Which is why I'm such a mess in general. Ugh, where are my fags at?

I had a few unsmoked ones stashed somewhere in a place of safe keeping. I pulled a couple out and my lighter, jogging down the stairs.

"Getting some air mum." A bunch of fresh carbon monoxide-filled air.

I closed the door and went behind the space I was a few nights ago. I had my beanie over my eyes this time to hide my face. As long as I puffed a good 10 feet away, mum won't come out with the lectures. The last thing everyone needs is a talking to from their parents when there are more important things to fret over.

Shit. Where's Eva? Wasn't she going out with that douche bag? Where the fuck are they? More importantly what were they doing all this time? He looked like a grade A prick. A slick bloke that plays with girls by saying all the things they like. I've seen it. I've been that guy. Those guys don't exist anymore. All that's left is take what we can and regret nothing.

I heard voices coming up the door. It wasn't from mine; it was Eva's door and another voice joined in. Shit, I hid myself behind the other side, peaking out. Ah, now there they are.

I watched them closely; confused as to why as I was doing this. I stubbed out the fag on the tip of my trainers. What the fuck were they saying? I missed like half of the conversation.

Like it was so bloody important anyway. He's probably feeding her lines she wants to hear and she's eating it right out of his hand. Why do I care so much about them? Ugh, I took another fag, lit it and puffed out a big cloud of smoke that came into my eyes. I didn't want to see this and yet I was seeing it. It's like I couldn't stop myself from getting involved in what she does, who she does.

Why was she standing like that? She looked like she might tip over any second. She was leaning her body weight on his as he held onto her shoulders. Her hair was wet and she was carrying an extra large towel around her shoulders. Louis pulled the towel around her body and I watched her move closer to him. Shit. Don't look Harry. But I didn't listen to that voice. He was touching her, the jackass. Giving a put on smile and she doesn't see through it. Girls are too wrapped up into how they feel they really don't seem to see what's really going on. He's acting, it's all an act.

Maybe I'm more honest about how guys do it, if I tell her she won't listen to a word I say. I don't think anything is better than knowing the truth though. When she knows she'll regret not being careful. I took another drag, peeking over as he gave her a quick peck on her lips before leaving her there.

I didn't realize I was coming closer to the scene until I looked at where I stood. I retreated backward. The bushes were rustling, I could barely see where I was going and I lost my balance and fell down trying to hide myself behind them. I got up with a groan, dusting myself off and looked over at Eva. She was struggling to get the door open; it looked like she was leaning her forehead against it. What the fuck? Was she giggling?

Humming now? Oh lord no. I moved closer and she was still struggling with opening the front lock. Her dad's car wasn't there so the coast might be clear.

"Fuck me. Which key is it? Hmm, maybe I left it at Louis' place. Oh shit no." She said rapidly. What the fuck was going on?

I made my way closer to her until she caught me looking at the corner of her eye and jumped up.

"Harry, jeez you scared me." She went back to trying to open the door. How hard can it be to open a fucking door?

It was pitch black and no one could see us. I was glad for that. I thought for a minute going inside, avoiding this whole thing but I decided against it. What was up with her? She looked strange.

I took a long puff of my fag, looking at her trying the same key about 5 times in a row. "Problem?" I smirked.

She glanced behind, a glazed look in her eyes then she leaned against the door.

"Hmm, I need to go in. But I got it handled." She smiled and turned again leaning her forehead once again on the door as she looked at her key ring.

There must be like 40 different keys on that chain as she jingled them all loudly. I found it hard to hide in my laughter and let myself go. She looked at me, bemused.

"You're gonna be here all night. Don't you know what key is yours?"

She shook her head; it looked like a 5-year-old shaking their head after you asked if they did something bad. "Of course I know. Jeez, leave me alone Styles. Don't you have a date with anorexia camp?" She folded her arms across her chest.

Something was off. I smelled something. Ah shit. "Were you drinking tonight? I didn't know they served alcohol at Chuck. E. Cheese."

She rolled her eyes, stumbling slightly leaning firmly against the door. I moved forward, wiping the smirk off instantly. Was it for support? "Yeah right. I'm not drunk if that's what you think."

"Heh, you kind of are. What the fuck? That asshole got you liquored up then left you like this? I knew it." I wanted to laugh but she scoffed at me.

She gave me the stink eye. "You knew what? I wasn't overdoing it. We just had some drinks at his place. I got a great buzz going."

She tried to stand up to prove something to me but wobbled in an attempt. "See? I'm fine."

I sighed heavily, groaning. I moved her to the side and grabbed her keys. "Hey asshole, give!"

I ignored her. "Which one of these opens the front door?" I held up the ring right in her face.

She looked at it through crossed eyes, blinking several times. "Uh, it's the uh, silver one. Yeah, oh my god that's the one. Gimmie." She reached above her head, jumping up like a child.

I held it higher above her head, my fag in my other hand still. I'd forgotten about it until she grabbed it, putting it in her mouth, smoking a long drag. She blew the smoke in my eyes.

"Gimmie my keys jack off." She jumped again but fell over on me. I steadied her up. She looked up at me and dropped the cigarette. "Look at what you made me do?!" She whined.

"Haha, that's not the worst of it. You can barely stand. Seriously, how much did you drink? The truth now?" I whispered, her skin popped goosebumps on her cleavage.

The towel she wore, slipping down. I caught it and pulled it around her body. Why did I care so much? Because it hurt. She hurt. She hurt me but seeing her hurt just hurts more. I think that only made sense to me. She looked at me, then at my lips.

"Not a lot. Least I don't think. We were talking and stuff happened." I shuddered. What else happened? What did he do?

"OK, well, you need to sober up before your dad finds out." I grabbed her hand and stood her body up. She made an attempt to straighten herself.

"Why are you doing this? I thought we were like over. I thought you weren't talking to me like ever?"

"Don't worry about it." Truth is, I couldn't give an answer when her intoxicated mind won't remember. I'm not even sure her sober mind can withstand the truth.

"Follow me to mine, you can shower up there and I'll give you some water and coffee." I whispered gently. I wanted her on my side; at least for now.

"Harry…" She breathed; I was worried when she started moving close to me. Shit. Not this again. Not like this. "My head hurts a little. Shit. Where are my keys? My dad's gonna freak if he sees me like this."

Exactly. "Come on." I pocketed her keys and took her hand in mine.

I helped her walk to the my front door, lifting a finger to my lips, reminding her to be quiet the best I can. She nodded, though I don't think she fully understood since I heard her giggle when she stumbled again. I'm surprised mum hasn't noticed. I brought her to the bathroom, got some towels and set them down. She grabbed me by my sleeve when I tried to leave.

"Why?" She breathed in my face. I chewed on my lip, not answering.

"You shouldn't do this. Why?" She asked again and I just stared at her. Her eyes scanned my face for a long moment before landing on my lips. "He doesn't kiss me like you. Nobody can."

I watched her eyes glass up and took a deep breath. She was getting intensely emotional on the spot. I know what she's doing. She won't remember any of it in the morning. Things will be back to normal. Whatever normal is.

"Let me know when you're finished. I'll take you back after you're sobered up." That's all I could get out. It was safe for me. The less I said, the better it is for us. Even though there is no us.

I backed out and closed the door. I held my chest, unable to focus. Shit, she already kissed him. Figured as much. Those tosser eyes of his itching to make my blood boil, it was working, a little too much. Though, it didn't completely make me feel bad at the same time. A small smile played on my lips when I thought of what she said when we kissed. I almost missed it. I almost had done it just now, again. But I couldn't let that happen. Not now.

I sighed when I heard the shower running. She was naked in there. Focus Harry. I went to my room and grabbed the body spray and covered the tracks of smoke the best I could. I put it away, closing my door, hearing the shower curtains jostle. I nearly wanted to make sure she was doing it right. That'd be a little awkward. She knows how to shower. I heard some slipping in and opened up the door, the condensation over the mirrors making everything milky.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's soapy man." Her muffled voice said, the silhouette of her curvy body casting a shadow through the curtain. Damn.

I ached to turn it over, so badly. But thought better. She was ok, all is well. Focus Harry. Stop being so wrapped up in the little things.

"OK, let me know when you finish. And try to be very quiet."

"OK Harry. Sorry." She laughed softly and I couldn't help but smile myself.

Her voice sounded a little bit normal and I did a silent thank you while I closed the door firmly. I walked down the stairs and quietly went to the kitchen to put the coffee on. I got the stuff ready for it and grabbed a tall glass for water, filling it up to the top. I don't know how much she drank but I just wanted to be sure and dilute as much as I could.

As the coffee was filling I noticed nobody was here. Robin was probably still at work and mum was, where was she? I looked into the cast iron pot that was simmering with some kind of chicken stew, lifting the lid. It smelled good. Reminded me of things she made back home. Maybe she misses it like me too.

If I could go back there now I wouldn't be too sure of it. I'm making a name for myself here and I'm starting to like the states more than I thought I would.

"Harry, go and serve yourself love." I turned around and saw my mum peak her head from the sliding door outside. She was on the phone.

She covered the receiver and smiled at me. Something was up. Who was she talking to? The coffee beeped making me jump and push the off button on the side. I filled the dark liquid in mug nearly to the brim. It's going to take pure coffee to cure what Eva's got now. Least that's how I learned it. My dad, the real one told me about this stuff. Crazy that it's random things like this I remember.

I turned off the gas on the stove. I figured mum wanted it off anyway since it was bubbling up. I picked up the glass and mug, walking up the steps slowly, not to spill anything on my trip up.

I set both of them on my nightstand and sat down on my bed. The shower was still going on as I collapsed my back landing on my unmade bed, blowing out a gust of air from my lungs. I folded my arms over my eyes and suddenly didn't know what to do with myself. Eva has to be nearly done. I mean who takes longer than this to shower? I guess I was afraid of mum finding out Eva was drinking, thinking she may be a bad influence. In fact, I have the power if I want to tell her dad about this. I could have left her to fend for herself with the keys and that door. Her dad would have seen everything and probably ground her for a long time. I saved her. Why?

"Harry?" She called out, carrying her clothes in my hand, dressed in just a towel. Her wet hair hung loosely over the front of her towel over her breasts. "Sorry if um, you were waiting long."

I remembered when I saw her like this a few days ago. Shit, my cock stood straight up. I winced slightly, sitting up, my jeans becoming a burden when I did.

I went to go grab the water and handed it to her. She said nothing, moved forward, taking it from me. She sipped on it, swallowing and drank it again.

She pushed hair behind her ear and leaned against my desk. It's weird, she's in my room and I didn't want her to leave, like ever. Not in that sexual way, I didn't want her to leave all night. My eyes traced her bare thighs going up to her face. She was looking anywhere but my direction.

"You can," I rubbed my neck moving to get up. "Sit on my bed, here." I pulled the covers over so it was flat enough to sit on.

She slowly looked around the room until she saw me. She looked at me like I was a stranger. She said nothing, drinking the rest of the water, setting it down. I took the coffee and brought it to her. It was still hot so I warned her about it and that I didn't put anything inside it.

She again was so quiet it was fucking freaking me out. She blankly looked at the carpet when she took the mug out of my hand. She put her mouth on it to drink and pulled away. "Shit, this is hot."

"Sorry, mum was downstairs I had to be quick." I watched her drink a few sips and set it right next to the glass. Her face flinched at the taste. I smiled slightly.

She folded her arms across her chest. "What did you mean?"

"What did I mean about what?"

"You said…ugh," She grabbed her temple leaning into her hand, shaking her head. "You said you don't wait to take something if you want it. What did you mean by that?"

She looked at me finally; her glassy look replaced by one of a young girl inquisitive about something. I confessed that in the heat of an argument, how was I going to give a full explanation that?

I cleared my throat gently. I searched my heart and spoke, "If you want someone, then waiting isn't an option. You tell them how you feel even if they might hurt you in return. It's a risk."

"I don't believe in risks anymore. I don't think anybody else does either."

"Life is a risk. Dreaming is a risk. We take risks every day and we don't even know it."

She looked at me, a sad smile appearing on her lips. "Big risks aren't worth it. If someone waits for something then is it still worth it when they finally admit it?"

Why was she asking me this? Did it have to do with Louis? Was this a test? "All I know is I wouldn't wait to tell someone how I feel. Love and feelings are rare. We could use more people who still believe in it."

She parted her lips and turned her body to me. Her towel sliding and I averted my eyes and looked at my night stand instead. "Somebody hurt you. Who?"

I shivered all over my body. How did she know this? I thought I'd gotten so good at hiding it since I left Holmes Chapel. I swallowed hard, staring straight ahead.

"Doesn't matter. Love makes you blind sometimes. What's done is done. I've moved on." I said sternly.

"With Debbie? She's the girl that hurts people. Harry, I know her."

Eva touched my arm gently. My first instinct was to remove it. She was digging into uncharted territory. Not even stuff I discuss with mum. My jaw tensed. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"I've moved on. I like Debbie. She's not what everyone seems to think she is. I like her." What was I doing? Eva is sitting right bloody next to you!

Eva turned her head down, shielding her face. "She hurts people once she gets what she wants. You've got to believe me Harry."

Her voice was deep and dead serious. I knew this. OK, I fucking knew this. But the real Debbie Jacobs is the girl I see. Maybe Eva is wrong. People hide how they feel all the time. Maybe I'm forcing this belief in my head too far deep. People can change.

"I still think she's not what people say she is. Nobody knows her like me." She removed her hand from my arm and re-crossed her arms over her chest.

There was an air of sadness we couldn't ignore. I wished I never said anything. I feel like my head is doing all the talking here.

"I should dress." Her voice was small and sounded hurt.

I fucked up again. But she was with Louis now. I can't protect her from that guy, especially when I know the fate of what's to come.

I moved to get up but she pulled me down to her, we were at eye level. I shuddered.

"Lock the door." She whispered to my eyes and held my hand in hers, kissing my fingers slowly until she reached the tips.

I pulled my fingers away and bolted up. No we can't do that. "I've got to go downstairs." It's not the same.

I turned before I was tempted again. Shit. I stumbled a bit moving to the door. Halting my stance when she breathed my name.

"Harry, look at me." My head turned halfway. I pushed the rest of the way and saw her face.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I can't bare it, don't be afraid—" I spoke over her.

"Go out through the front door. Nobody will see you." I looked at her one more time, not letting her respond and closed the door behind me.

I rubbed my face letting out the breath I held inside. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep being around her like this. It's getting harder to control something I fucking don't want to control.

Jesus. And it's harder going to get harder from here on. Fuck.


	23. Chapter 23

Eva's POV

I woke up the next day with the most extraneous headache ever known to humans. It felt like my head was being squeezed slowly between two big boulder rocks. What the fuck? How much did I drink last night? Maybe I'm just a lightweight. I was so sure Louis and I didn't make a party of it. Plus he walked me back, made sure I was cool. Which I was, then I remembered Harry was a part of it somehow and my face fell. What the hell happened last night?

Bits and pieces were coming back as I pushed myself upright from the sweat matted covers of my bed and charged toward the medicine cabinet for some _Aleve_. Lord, I really can't hold it in like I thought. Some things were coming into clear focus. Louis had a perfect fake I.D. and got us some imported beer and I think we had a couple, or three. I don't know, we were talking and drinking after swimming in his pool and his mom wasn't home all that time.

I held my forehead in my palm as I slid down the tile in the bathroom. My naked legs were getting cold on the floor but I barely felt it. I wish these pain pills worked right away. Sucks I have to wait god knows how long until I finally feel normal again. I grabbed my mouth, feeling that familiar pain and opened the lid of the toilet suddenly emptying the entire contents in my stomach. My throat strained to release it all. God damn it. This is like the worst feeling ever. But I strangely feel better from getting it out.

I looked out my window and felt a breeze from the morning air wash over my forehead. I distinctly remember throwing up last night too. My throat felt extra sore come to think of it. But I don't remember ever coming back here. How did I get here? Harry…what did he have to do with this? I saw him last night. I think we were talking. The puzzle pieces of last night were scattered everywhere. Wow, did Harry see me like this? What did I say? What did he say? Oh god, he's gonna give me shit about it. Did he tell my dad? Holy shit I'm in trouble.

I rubbed my head as some feeling came to my legs, I attempted to stand up. The blood was rushing to my head all at once. What time was it?

School? Oh shit…I moved quickly through all the torment in my brain and tried to find some clothes. No I will not be late. My first class period was always hard to deal with. My eyes don't focus well in the morning; I think part of my dyslexia might be coming back. I dreaded that if it's really true.

I found some decent clothes and through them on my bed. I stripped off my PJs and ran back into the bathroom taking probably the fastest shower ever in my life. Damn it.

I quickly got out, nearly slipping on the wet floor with my towel almost falling off my head. I wasn't going to bother drying and styling. I'll just to keep it simple again, let it air dry.

OK, now. Where is my phone? Charger. Fuck balls. Where's my charger? I looked all over my room as I while pulling on my thin socks in the air. I crouched down and looked underneath my bed, aha! Got ya! I grabbed the phone and checked the screen. Blank. Dead. Mother fucker. I stepped back and my feet hit a thin cord. Yes! OK, give it life.

I plugged it back in and it magically came alive. I sighed and flicked on the menu.

My phone started ringing. Louis? He's calling me…uh, pick up idiot. My thumb slid across and I pressed it to my ear. I had to talk attached to my charger.

"Hey. Are you coming to get me?" I asked, my breathy voice coming out muffled. I huffed when I didn't get an answer. "Louis?"

"Babe, school was canceled today."

My jaw dropped. The fuck? "You're kidding? Was it a holiday?"

"Uh, no, something to do with the school closing down, administration told my mum and that's what she said, but it's just today."

Louis seemed a bit off. His voice sounded like he was in a rush and distracted. I brushed it aside.

"Oh OK, so, we have a day off? Wow…shit." I was relieved to say the least. Now I could feel my heart calming down.

He laughed. "Did you start your morning real fast love? Awe, poor baby."

"Whatever. Eat me."

"Well OK then." He laughed again, that high pitched belly laugh I just love about him. "If you're serious, let me know babe."

I rolled my eyes playfully and sat on my desk chair and began to twirl around. "What are you gonna do today?"

"Why babe? You wanna do something together?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I blushed, biting my lip shyly. "No, just asking. OK yeah. What's up?"

He sighed. Uh oh. "Hmm, I have a private workshop class during most of the day; it's all the way in Anahem. Sorry love. My day is sadly filled up."

My face fell. Bummer. "What about later tonight? Maybe we could go somewhere. I had so much fun last night."

"So did I Eva." When he says my name its like he was meant to. Gah… "Well, shit, OK, I'll tell you this, I have these plans for most of today. How about I text your beautiful eyes when I finish probably in the evening? How's that sound to you?"

I stopped twirling when I got dizzy. I checked the time. It was so early, I guess I can settle for having him another day.

"Alright Louis. Good luck at your um, acting thing. It is acting right?"

"Haha, yes it is. Just something I like to do when I'm free. They have it once a month or so, I was glad to catch these guys now. They're so much fun! Maybe you can come one day if you like."

Acting isn't my thing but I feel like if it involves seeing Louis act like a nutcase, I'm all in. And if he's in very little clothing it's a bonus. "I'd love that. Well, I'll chat with you later on then. See ya Louis."

"Have fun today babe. I'll be thinking about you. I still can't get that kiss out of my mind." His terse laugh made me feel a bit playful.

"I can't either. It was so worth waiting for. We should do it again." I teased, taking my hair from the bun, letting it flow loosely down my shoulders.

He cleared his throat. "I can totally cancel this thing if that was a serious request."

I giggled. I wanted to say yes. Just say it girl. Green fucking light, he gave it to you. "That's sweet. There's time for that I'm sure soon. That was one hell of a kiss, I'll admit."

"I agree love. You have such soft lips."

"You have amazing—"

"OK, I should get off the line before we get further and dirtier, I would have no problem whatsoever with either. But I am a gentlemen and a rep to uphold."

"Sure ya do." I stuck my tongue out even if he can't see me.

"OK babe. Catch you later. Big kiss, 'til next time." He made a lame kissy noise in the phone and I said my goodbyes finally.

I exhaled deeply, twirling in the chair again. My wet hair hitting my cheeks. What was I going to do now?

My phone vibrated. I looked at the I.D. sliding the screen over.

"DeDe, whas up?"

"Uh, been trying to ring you for the last half hour man. Did you know school's out?"

"Yep, just found out. What are you up to?"

"Just got done eating breakfast. Mom wants me to go out; I think she wants me to leave on purpose. Whatever. Uh, did you just get up?"

"Kinda, I overslept actually, heh, I almost fucked myself over."

"Well you got lucky. How'd you know about today?"

"Louis, he just called me." I bit my lip, smiling slyly.

Delilah clucked her tongue. "Uhuh, how was he last night? Was it everything you dreamed of?"

I pretended to think for a second. "It was like an X-rated Disney movie."

"Huh?"

"Haha, it was…perfect. He-oh god, I don't know. I'm kinda speechless here. I didn't think he'd be so romantic. I think I might be falling for him all over again."

De laughed, I know that laugh. She wanted details. "Wow, wonder what he did? He is an actor after all."

Harry said the same thing. What is it with that? He's nice, he's everything a girl could want in a guy. I haven't found a flaw on him yet. "It's not like that. He wasn't acting with me. I even thought about the first time we met. God I was so embarrassed. Thankfully he was too."

"You guys are so stupid for each other it's making me sick. Remember what I said about guys in our school; don't let them know you want it more than they do. There's a reason why they're called horn dogs."

I shook my head. "That's not how I see Louis. He's not about the chase. I mean, he already likes me and I feel the same way. I think the hard parts are over. Now comes the fun part."

"Sounds like you guys had a jolly good time. Still, I love you girl, be careful. Guys can mess with your head; confuse you a lot of time with pretty words."

"I don't think that's Louis at all. Besides he was my first date, my first other things too."

"So he was your first kiss?"

My dad called me from downstairs. I was thrown off, I forgot what she asked.

"Sorry, I have to go. Talk to you later." She said goodbye and I ended the call quickly.

I pulled my hair in a loose braid that came down the middle of my back. I didn't care how my hair looked. It was my day off. What the hell was I going to do today?

I shrugged and walked downstairs smelling the most delicious pancakes ever. Is that chocolate chip? I just love my dad. I spotted him sitting down, halfway through his meal reading the morning paper. He didn't notice me enter until I went to get a plate. I must have made a clinking noise when I started to serve myself some food.

"Evie? Good morning, sorry about yesterday. Work held me up pretty late and I didn't expect to be stuck at headquarters after hours."

I grabbed the rest of my stuff and sat next to him. "It's OK Dad. I was alright by myself."

I gave myself more pancakes than usual. Didn't want to have yesterday's morning to happen again. My appetite has come back.

"Where were you? I spoke to Anne last night she said Harry saw you come home after 10." The fucking bastard said something.

I'm not used to my dad asking me a lot of questions. He trusted me. Didn't he? "He did, did he? Hmm, I was just out with De, her mom wasn't home and we watched movies and hung out."

I looked at my dad; he looked like he was buying it. I didn't want him to know about Louis and the wonderful night I had with him. I didn't care for lectures and there's a good chance he would probably scare the shit out of Louis and he may never want to see me again. I opted to pass on that.

After a few minutes I said something after I swallowed a mouthful of pancakes. "So school's out. De told me just now."

"Yeah I know. What are you planning on doing today?" He looked at me curious.

I shrugged, taking a long sip of my cool OJ. Ah, refreshing. "I'm not sure, I guess hmm, it's beautiful outside; maybe I could go to the beach. Can you drop me off?"

He set down his finished coffee mug, picked up his plate, walked to the kitchen and placed it in the sink. "I can't today. I was called in for a new deadline and I have to it finish by noon. Hey, what about Harry driving you? Both of you can spend the day together. It'll give you a chance to show him around the city. Go to 3rd street, show him the Pier."

I cringed. "Dad, I don't know if Harry wants to be around me this much. I don't think it's a good idea. Hey, I'll just take come money and bus it."

"Out of the question sweetheart. I don't want you going taking the bus alone. I know you like staying at the beach until after dark. What's wrong with Harry taking you? He's a nice kid; a straight A student at his old school. His mom mentioned he was on the honor roll."

He is? Why was he taking normal classes with me then? If you're on the nerd honor society, don't you stay a nerd for life? Weird. I shook my head.

"I think he's seen a bit too much of me dad. What if I come back like before sun down? I promise. Please?" I begged.

I brought my plate over and he rinsed it off, loading the dishwasher. "I can't take my chances. Look, you guys will have fun. He's a smart boy, I trust him."

I don't. I'm afraid of what could happen when I'm alone with him. The rest of last night came back in flashes; I practically remembered 80% of what went down. Harry Styles is trouble. I'm with Louis now. I have to keep reminding myself of this for some reason. Why did it matter if I didn't care?

"He has his own friends dad." I got another stern dad look thrown my direction.

"Ugh…Fine, I'll just stay home and be lazy." I pouted, folding my arms across my chest. The teen angst I so perfected coming out now.

My dad wiped his hands on the towel rack and held my shoulders gently. He pulled me into his arms and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Please Evie. Do this for me. I'd take you myself I swear but I have to get this assignment done. When you're older you will understand. But right now, please just do what I say."

I hate when my Dad gets poetic like this randomly, it makes me instantly feel bad about what I want and bite my tongue. I said nothing and hugged him back.

At that moment I wondered what my mother was doing. Was she even still alive? I tried not to cry when my dad pulled away, kissing my forehead.

I agreed to his request but not without a chip on my shoulder. Spending this beautiful day at the beach with Harry Styles…I didn't think I'd loathe the sight of anything more.

Or feel enraptured. I hated this combination.

I watched my dad leave out the garage. His car pulled out from the driveway as he gave a casual wave to me.

I turned around, biting my lip. Who says I have to involve Harry in my every day plans? No such rule existed. I made my way as fast as I could up the stairs and searched for my stash of my money. I forgot where I placed it last time and turned over a shoe box underneath my bed. Shit, I needed a ton more money than what my wallet had now.

"Eva?" Was that Anne calling me?

I wiped around and saw it was Anne. She was starting to open the window up in Harry's room. She had that signature smile on her face as she called me again.

"Good morning." I greeted, not sure where this is going.

"Harry just told me classes are canceled for today. What are your plans honey?" Oh no, this is like a trap.

I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "Nothing, I'm taking a break. How are you?" Oh shit, small talk. Why did I go there?

Anne had kind eyes. That sucks.

"I'm going into work today. I saw your father leave just now." I nodded but she continued. Shit. "I told Harry if he wants to spend the day at yours he could. Would you mind it?"

OK, moment of truth. Would I? Of course I would. Can I really say that? I smiled, turning red as the sun blinded me suddenly. "If he wants to. He doesn't have to."

"Great." She grinned brighter if possible. "I don't want to leave him alone in the house all day. Hey, maybe you both can drive somewhere. You can show Harry around. Would you like that? I'll leave him some money before I leave to work."

Sounded like she had this all fucking planned out. Where did I fit in? I guess I had no influence on the decision. She looked so happy right now. My heart would drop at the sight of her frown. Ugh, I wish I was a bad person. I wish I could do and say whatever I want whenever I want. I wish I was more like Louis. Not that he's a bad person but his confidence is what I want to steal. His natural swag. He was spontaneous and a bit of a recluse. I wish people wouldn't have to sway me so easily. I wish I wasn't so swayable. God damn it.

I looked at Anne, her beautiful blue eyes shining back at me and I knew my answer.

"I'll be ready soon." I smiled softly.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry's POV

I laid on my parent's king sized bed, texting Alana Strauss, Debbie's best friend when my mum barged in, out of breath. Alana was telling me about some party on tomorrow night and I was about to respond when my mom stopped and looked at me.

"Oh sweetie hey, so Eva's coming over soon. You're gonna drive her whenever you guys want. I've got to go."

"Mom! Are you serious? Eva's coming here? Like right now? Wow…like, no warning for this?" I whined and she still looked at me.

"Don't start Harry. I don't want to have to keep tabs on you. She's coming over alright? You're going to drive her around today, end of discussion. Her father works terribly late and I feel awful leaving her all alone in that house."

I wonder what she did by herself too but my mum seemed so wrapped up in taking care of Eva she made it a big deal.

"Mom, I'm sure she doesn't care to see me today. She's probably got plans of her own." I hoped she did. I prayed she did.

I watched my mum rush around the room, tying her hair up, trying to find shoes. "Harry please. She told me she wants to."

She did? Huh. Learn something new. That doesn't sound like her. I thought she hated my guts. Actually I didn't know where we stood.

We weren't friends. We weren't together. We weren't anything. I wish I knew where we stood. Maybe her coming over will end it once and for all. Besides she may say she doesn't want anything to do with me. But she agreed to this. Weird. Maybe she was just saying this to be nice and make my mom smile.

Maybe she wanted to see me about last night. Holy shit. I haven't thought about or checked on her yet. Part of me hoped she was ok.

The other part of me didn't want to be near her. I didn't want to care about her but I found myself doing it again. My heart beat incurably faster when I thought of her face.

"Harry, did you hear what I said?" Mum snapped her fingers in front of my face. I jumped back.

"I said go next door and check on her please. I'll leave the house keys and some money for you both. Stand up." I groaned and swung my legs around the bed.

I figured if I don't listen to her I won't get an ear full from it later. I just hate to hear her lectures. Besides I know its more stress than she needs now. She just started this job and I didn't want to fight with her about wither or not I care to see Eva Davies. She's my neighbor. It's unavoidable. She was a problem for me. Something I couldn't avoid. Unfortunately our parents are oblivious to what's really going on.

Mum was running around her closet looking for something and shrieked when she found it. I smirked when she ran passed me and didn't acknowledge me.

She popped her head in the room. "Have a good day poppet. Love you."

"Bye mum." Enjoy your day. Hopefully it's less intensely awkward than mine.

What am I saying? What if it's not that bad?

"Harry, don't forget to go over there. Left some money on the kitchen table." Mum called from downstairs before I heard the door close.

I bit my tongue before I grabbed the car keys, house keys off the table and my jacket from the closet. I was glad some of those boxes were clear and now we have some space to walk around. I won't have to worry about the carpet or tripping anymore.

I hesitated before walking outside, the sun's eyes burned mine and I wish I'd taken my sunglasses. Enough wasting time. Mum's car was out of sight. My body felt like it was shivering all over. Why was I so nervous? It's just Eva. She's like any other teenager out there. Except she's Eva…somebody I could have had but now everything's all fucked. She chose who she chose.

It's too late to convince her of anything. Not she'd want to be convinced. I hate myself for what happened. I hate myself for getting involved last night.

Regardless of how I feel about all this I found myself walking the 12 steps to her front door. I lifted my hand to knock sharply. I guess I wanted this over with fast.

I didn't know what to expect right now and I was scared of what she might say. Oh well, here goes…I calmed my shallow breathing before the door cracked open.

I saw her ice blue eyes through the sliver of the crack; she pulled the door open and just looked at me.

We stood looking at each for a long moment. I didn't know what to say or how to say it. It looked like she was startled to see me as well.

"Good morning…"

"Hello Harry…"

More silence. She finally moved her eyes, clearing her throat.

Her face was stuck on the ground as her lips parted. "You don't have to do this. I can tell your mom we hung out. They don't have to know anything."

I sighed; I didn't know what to do with that. "I can't lie to her." I've never really lied to my mom, least not like most people.

"Harry you're not obligated to do anything. I have money for the bus and—"

"You're not taking the bus." It came out of me before I could stop it.

She looked at me; her glance a strong one. Her eyes danced over my face like she was scanning it for memory. She moved closer to me, not tearing her eyes away.

She opened her mouth to speak; I couldn't take it anymore and bent down to her level, giving her a strong, stern kiss on the lips I missed. She didn't pull away this time; instead she pulled my body closer by my jacket and deepened the kiss, making me moan inside her mouth. As the kiss lingered I backed her into her house. She closed the door roughly and pushed my lanky frame against the hard surface. Shit, if I wasn't fucking hard before…

She smiled into the kiss and nibbled on my bottom lip, sliding her tongue in a swirl inside my mouth, another moan, more like a groan escaped my lips. We didn't say anything. We didn't need to. Nothing else mattered but her kisses, our kisses. Her hands were touching, feeling around, grabbing on my body. I pulled away finally when she cupped my cock. I hissed in her mouth, pushing my tongue further inside, making her taste me.

We were both painting out of breath at this point, heavily. It was so strong and hot I almost wanted to cry. Shit. I never cry. Hardly. Kissing her made me emotional, it made me stop thinking and start feeling. And it felt amazing. I cupped her face, leaning my forehead against hers, kissing her nose before my lips melted over hers.

She took my hands, lacing them and brought me over to the couch, our lips still connected. I took the lead, laying her down and climbed on top of her, my lips lingering again before coming down to capture hers once again. I could feel every part of me surrender in this kiss. I wanted her, god damn it I wanted all of her. Her warm body heat pressed up against me as her hands danced around my body, feeling everything she desired to.

Shit…this is getting heavy pretty fast. Her hands reached to my belt, unbuckling and unzipping my trousers.

Oh no she doesn't. I stopped her and she stopped kissing me, looking at me.

I smirked. "Let me do this first…" I whispered, kissing my way down her lips, her chin, and all the spots on her neck. I felt like a vampire.

She groaned and I just chuckled, it rumbled against her skin. "You're a stubborn asshole, mmm…" She moaned. Good shut up and let me do this.

She started to stop me as I was removing her jeans. "Harry stop, no…"

"What's wrong?"

Her face was unreadable. "It's just, I'm not like perfect. I don't have the best legs—" I shut her up with a soft kiss. How could she think that?

"To me you are. Don't worry so much." I looked down at her body, taking my time to scan every part of her, nuzzling my face in her neck, sucking on a hidden spot. I pulled away to whisper, "You're so beautiful."

She pushed my chest, laughing. I was serious damn it! "You're so full of shit."

"Am not. You are. I'm going to make you see it." I pulled away, looking at her as she nestled herself in my arms.

I wanted to keep going but I think I hit a sweet spot. I'd much rather hit her actually sweet spots to be honest.

"It's different for guys. It's like, guys are, I don't know, it's hard being a girl now. I know I don't have what most pretty girls at school have."

My eyebrows crossed. "Which is what exactly? Isn't that what makes you unique? Why worry so much?" I assured.

I didn't want her thinking what people are obviously to blind to see.

How could Eva not really see herself? That took me by surprise. Especially the way she talked and carried herself. She's just a young girl. It's probably a lot harder for girls in high school than for us. She didn't want me to see her legs, but the truth was they are so gorgeous I couldn't wait to have them wrapped around my back. I couldn't wait to be the one to take care of her body and make her see who she really is. She's a fucking beautiful girl; I'm gonna be the first to make her believe it.

"I don't know…guys just want a certain girl. Look at all the famous people. They seem to be getting with the most beautiful models, you never see a guy with…" She trailed off, buried her head deep in my shoulder.

"…someone like you?" I finished. She looked at me with one eye and nodded sadly. "Idiots. All of them. Trust me, models are not that exciting. After a few shags with those twigs, we often get tired and move on."

She laughed, it reverberated between us. "You've had experience with that. Just look at you. Have you seen the way people look at you at school? You practically dominate it."

"Now you're the one that's full of shit love. How could you not see what I see? Come on now, look at me." She turned her head; her glassy eyes were changing her mood. "Don't cry babe. Please don't."

She pushed me again but I caught her hand before she stood up. "Harry, you wouldn't understand."

The back of my hand brushed her cheek, pulling her face to mine. "I'll make you see it."

She smiled again, it was slightly curved and sad. It broke my heart to think she thought of herself this way. She moved closer to me. What's going on now?

She licked her lips, biting it, shit that drove me crazy. "You have an answer for everything. Can I please touch you?"

I'll never forget how she looked at me, her eyes getting small as her bottom lip shook.

I sighed, here I am, trying to make her see gorgeous she is and now she wants to give something to me. Just say yes; just do it. Look at the way she's looking at you.

Come on Harry; let her, just like last time, only better. "OK babe."

She grinned, kissing me so hard she pushed my body down on the couch. I thought I was sinking but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry if I'm not good at this…" As her hands came to my belt; rubbing me through my pants.

I raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. "Whatever you did last time, do it again. Don't worry."

She took a deep breath. I had to laugh at how serious she was taking this. She worries way too much.

My breath hitched when she yanked down my boxer briefs, pulling my hard cock out. Her warm mouth instantly covered it and I almost lost it right there. Hold it in, don't cum yet. Shit. Let her enjoy it. She took me deep in her mouth, sucking me strong in a rhythm that made her head bounce up and down. Her gagging was making me grow even harder. Shit.

I could feel it; I squeezed my eyes tight and finally let it go. My come shot far and long. I groaned, my hands reaching for her head, her soft wavy hair that fell on my stomach. I felt her swallow me.

Good fucking god.

I breathed in as she looked at me. Her bottom lip shiny from my come and I suddenly pulled her on top of me. My cock was now soft but I know it'll get hard again any second.

I looked into her eyes and pressed my lips against hers, getting all the tension out of my body. I have her to thank for that.

I reached down and practically ripped off her panties, sticking my fingers into her wet pussy. Missing the smooth, hot core my fingers felt before. I felt I was going to explode again as her teeth bit my lip. She pulled over to the side, her lips sucking on a spot of my neck; I felt her bite down and moaned at the pain and pleasure of it.

I pumped my fingers into and out of her. She was so wet I could hear loud noises from inside her. I can only imagine what my cock will feel like buried inside her. How perfect everything would be the moment it happens.

I pulled my fingers out, turned her body over so I was on top again, before she came I sucked hard on her pussy, I heard her nearly scream as her legs shook. I knew this was it. She squirted right inside my mouth and I took all her warm, sweetness. I caused this. I turned her on this much.

She was mine.

Only she wasn't. I wanted her to be. I wanted to so badly give her me. Not just my body, my heart. I sucked the last bit of her before I came closer to her face.

My knuckles slid down her silky cheeks. "Open your eyes beautiful."

Her breathing was sharp when her eyes fluttered open. She swallowed slowly, my eyes trailed to her delicate neck back to her lips and then her eyes. I held the gaze.

"Harry, ma—"

Her eyes shot wide open. "Move." She said in a rush as she looked around. What's going on? "Oh shit. Harry, I think my dad came back."


	25. Chapter 25

Eva's POV

I looked out the window quickly and saw nothing. Huh? I could have sworn I heard my dad's car come up the driveway.

"What's going on? Eva? Is your dad here?" Harry asked behind me.

I could feel his body heat and it was distracting my focus. I felt Harry's cumbersome hand on the small of my back but I avoided it and looked again outside. Every corner of the street.

Shit. Oh my god. Then I saw my neighbors come out a few houses down from our cold-a-sac. I breathed a sigh of relief, placing a hand over my heart.

"No, false alarm." Harry's hands come on my shoulders and I closed my eyes. "Sorry."

Harry pulled me in his arms and I opened my eyes when he rested his head on top of mine. "Relax. You don't need to worry about everything so much."

"Easy for you to say. I've never panicked so much in my life." I said, I wish I kept those words inside but I felt strangely honest all of a sudden. Something about the way Harry looking at me now, I hated it.

He chuckled deeply. "I worry too. But you don't need to when you have me around."

I sighed and pulled out of his arms, closing the curtains not turning around. "About last night. I'm really sorry. I probably should have been more careful."

He stood next to me because I wouldn't turn around.

Harry looked at me, it was like he wanted to say something but he looked at me just listening. I sighed and finally looked at him. He nodded behind me, brought me over to the couch and we sat down. I tried to keep my distance now. I don't know why, being around him makes me feel vulnerable. Not like Louis. His mood around me was so lighthearted I didn't think about my problems so much.

With Harry, my entire life history was put to the test. I'm surprised he wasn't running away like most guys his age would. Why was he so different than them? I couldn't place him with guys in high school. The way he dressed, his expressions, his demeanor, every girl wanted to be with him and every guy, even if they don't admit it, wanted to be his friend.

Harry had it all. I had...I had nothing. I guess I drank last night because for once I wanted someone to see me in a new light. I've struggled to fit in with people at school and yet Harry, the new kid, did it so easily in just four days. Why does he want to be around me? What can I give him? Seems like he's got everything people only dream of in school.

Louis was nothing like Harry, they were polar opposites. Louis was at the start so friendly, outgoing, confidence and just approachable. Girls at school secretly wanted to be with him but would never admit it. I saw the way Bo McBride, one of Debbie's lackeys looked at Louis one time he had his shirt off for P.E. Of course I was staring too but it bothered me when I saw other people looked at him that way.

But things are different now, Louis accepted me. I did like that. He likes me. He wants me to have fun, try not to take everything so seriously. I understand that. Louis is a great person and I want to see him again. I know where I stand with him.

He told me how he felt. On my senior year of high school no less, but still, better late then never. Louis is a great person. He wants to be with me. Why can't I fully accept that?

Harry touched my cheek with his fingers. "You're being quiet." His thumb brushed my chin nearly touching my bottom lip.

Oh yeah, I forgot, that's why. "Harry...what are we?" He pulled back quickly, looking around the living room. "Harry?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to look at me. He widened his green eyes; I could see his pupils dilating. Was he nervous too?

"Hmm?"

I gulped, it hurt but I asked it again. "What are we? What is this?"

He put even more distance than I did and I grew scared of him. What the hell was going on? Why won't he answer?

He was quiet for a few long moments. I felt like it was years until-

"We're friends." He said, looking at me, holding my gaze. "I believe we're friends."

Why does my heart hurt so much to hear that? Why do I feel like killing myself to those simple words? Why do I hold this in when he is right there, sitting next to me?

"You do?" My voice shook. I hated this. I was giving myself away. "Yeah...we are. Hmm, you're right."

Why was I agreeing with him? I know it was a lie but I still did. It's too late. He likes Debbie more. She's prettier, blond, tall, beautiful, perfect body... and confident. He'll never feel that way about me.

Friends. Alright let's recap what just happened here: Can I avoid Harry Styles? No. I only attempt to at school. Will I be jealous if he touches someone who isn't me? Yes. Do I have feelings for him I can't understand? Yes. Can I tell him? It's already too late.

Can I be friends with Harry Styles? I honestly don't know. Friends...that's all he wants from me. After all of that.

Fine, I can be his friend. Whatever that is. I can.

Harry looked at me through my eyelashes; I held in all my emotions and put on my best fake smile. No crying. No hurting. No dwelling. He made his decision. Debbie makes him happy. I just have to get used to it. I have to force myself to get used to it.

He gave a crooked grin and pulled my body close to his. My nose filled up with his smell and I knew this was going to be hard. "There you go being all intense again."

I laughed because crying would be telling the brutal truth. "Yeah well, excuse me for being a girl. It's hard job."

"You're probably right babe." I sighed and closed my arms around his torso matching his breathing with mine. "You guys have the toughest job. Blokes at my old school got mucked on for having girlfriends. We had our cliques there too."

"Were you popular?"

He sighed; I looked at him in mid-thought. "People knew who I was; I wouldn't say I was popular. I did normal things. I wasn't obsessed with sports like guys are here. We love football though. I just played it for fun."

I remember the picture of Harry when he was really young with the soccer ball. He seemed like he was having a lot of fun. I smiled. Harry was a happy kid. I envied that about him. He does it so easily. Nothing bothers him. Like Louis, he may not have any flaws either.

He may be, dare I say it, perfect. But he wasn't mine. I pretended he was in that moment. There was so much I wanted to say to him but I think confessing how I really felt would mess everything up. I could do it. I could be friends with the hottest guy in school. And now, because of Debbie and the squad, the most popular.

"Do you miss it?"

"England?" His stomach rose as he talked. "Sometimes. I miss my mates a lot."

"Would you ever want to go back if you could?"

Harry was quiet for a few long moments. I thought he was asleep, I checked him and he was just staring into space.

"Harry?" I reached up to touch his face but he caught it. I tried to pull away but he held onto me. I felt the pressure he put and moved to get away.

He turned to me with a serious look. "No, I wouldn't. I like it here." He loosened his grip and more held my fingers in his.

"It's not boring to you? You just moved here." I shrugged.

He looked down shyly, then back on me. "I do love it here. I miss home but America is great. I love the weather, the people, everyone is so nice."

There was more to what he said and I wish I knew what else he was thinking about. The smile on his face was real but there was something behind it. Someone behind it.

We pulled away from each other and just relaxed. God, this is the laziest I've ever been.

"Yeah, it's practically perfect here. It's home I guess." I bit my lip, pulling my legs up to my chin.

"You don't like it?" He was more stating than asking.

I just shrugged again, hugging my legs to my chest. I didn't realize my heart sped up out of nowhere. "It's all I know. I sort of dream of living somewhere else. Anywhere but here. I love my family and my little cousins when they visit but sometimes I wish I could change my scenery. I'm sorry. I'm rambling…"

I felt his hand cover my knee. "It's OK; I wasn't too excited about leaving home. It's all I know too. I feel like a lot of people won't understand how much I really miss it. Change is good. I didn't think so but I like it now."

"You like being popular. Who doesn't?" I said with some venom in my voice. That could have been me but I chose individuality.

Harry laughed. I wondered if it was at me or what I said. "Why do you think I'm popular? I just have friends. I mean, nobody's perfect."

I didn't want to talk about Debbie, Alana or that whore Bo. I just couldn't stand it now that Harry seems to think they're normal girls like everyone else. They are not and he won't believe me no matter what I say. Teenage girls can be the most manipulating force on Earth. All I know is if you fall into their trap, they have you.

I hope Harry doesn't really get destroyed by them. Seems like it's what he wanted, still I fucking cared even though I shouldn't.

I sat back sloppily on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, sighing heavily. "I'm hungry."

I felt the couch move when Harry came closer me. "Well let's eat. You wanna watch a movie or go somewhere? We can't just sit here."

I stuck my tongue out; finally my sense of humor came back. I missed it. "Or we can." I acted like I was going to stay until he shoved my shoulder playfully. I rolled my eyes and moved to get up and wobbled a little.

Harry's hands were on my back and I got a flash from last night after Louis dropped me off. He had the same look in his eyes. I just looked at him stone-faced. Oh no. I pulled away and he frowned. Did he see it too?

"Thank you."

"Sure." He bit his lip. I looked at his lips, so badly wanting to finish what we started. Go further this time. Having sex with Harry must be the best thing ever, I'm placing bets on this.

Maybe…he probably wouldn't, I don't know, things, vibes are awkward between us. He's a friend. I need to stop seeing him as more than that.

I thought better of it since I know now he doesn't feel the same way.

I walked away from him to find the landline on the other end of the couch. I tried to remember the digits for the pizza place and came up empty. I walked passed Harry over to the fridge, eying for the number.

"What are you doing?" He asked, coming up next to me.

I was looking around for the little magnet for the number and couldn't find it. "Just ordering a pizza. Why?" I turned around. "You not OK with that?"

Harry let out a goofy laugh. "You Americans and your take-out bollocks." British much?

My cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and I placed the phone down on the counter. "Excuse me?" I folded my hands across my chest.

When I threw a look at him he just laughed again but harder this time. "Don't you have food here? Or did you eat it all?"

My jaw flew open. "Pardon that? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

He grinned and came toward me. "I was just kidding. God, it was a joke babe. No seriously. You guys have food here right?" He walked to open the refrigerator door.

Umm… "Yeah, I think so. You wanna like make something?" Wow, I couldn't sound anymore lame.

He didn't answer me and continued to look inside the fridge with that determined look in his eyes. His eyes went wide when he spotted something. He took it up, showing it to me. It was a few lamb chops.

"You wanna make them?"

"Yeah, why not? I haven't had them in forever and we could mix it with other stuff. You have some pahsta?" I laughed at the funny way his accent addressed words.

Harry's voice was molasses deep but his accent did make me laugh on a few words. He looked at me innocently. "What?"

I shook my head, holding in my laugh, getting the elbow macaroni package out and throwing it on the counter for him.

"Absolutely nothing. Does this meal go with a spot of tea, love?" I went to the cubby to get the Lipton bags. I pulled out the Cane sugar bag. "How about a spoonful of sugar?"

Best fake British accent ever. Harry didn't laugh though but he smiled. "Ah, I see there. You're making fun of my accent. Would you rather I talk like you?"

I shook my head as he started to prepare the meats. I thought he was gonna drop it as I brought the pans for him and he winked. "Like omigod! Thank you Eva. Like thanks. Omigod thanks so much for the help!"

Ugh, that's a terrible version of a California valley accent I've ever heard. Clearly he should watch _Mean Girls_ if he hasn't already seen it. "Very amusing you prig."

He cleared his throat as he prepped the meats on the pan, squirting olive oil all over them. "Seriously, girlfriend. Like thanks so much for the help. Now like, go away and leave the kitchen _gurl_."

His American valley accent was so gay it almost could win a Tony award. "Harry, you're terrible at accents."

"Whatever. I am the best at accents babe. You haven't heard my southern or New York ones yet." I rolled my eyes for the thousand time, he just knows I'm right.

I peeked over his shoulder again.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at me and stuck out his tongue, grinning, his dimples making an appearance. I'd be turned on if I wasn't so fascinated by what he was doing with the chops. I moved closer to look but he put his hand in my way, blocking me. I moved it, scoffing.

"No women in the kitchen." He looked at me. "Oh you're just a girl. You can stay." I poked him on his side and watched him hold in a laugh. "Seriously, go sit down Miss. Impatient."

I looked over at what he was doing with the lamb and watched him add a couple of herbs and seasonings over the top. It seemed simple but I can't cook for shit. Maybe because I didn't have the patience for it. God, another thing Harry has over me.

"I didn't know you could actually cook." I said, shock and amazement dripping from my voice. "Who taught you?"

After he turned them over, hearing that sizzling sound, he covered the chops with a lid, turning down the heat. He cleaned his hands and dried them on the dish towel.

"I cooked with my mum growing up back home. She'd ask me to help her all the time and I just learned everything she did." He opened the bag of macaroni and poured it into the boiling water of the sauce pan next to the chops.

He was so careful with every little thing. I admired his skill and precision. "That's kind of cool. So you would cook everything together?"

He nodded. "Yeah a bit of everything I guess. My favorite recipes were her Toad-in-the-hole, anything with sausages and onion gravy." He kept his eyes on the pan and then flicked his attention on me. "She would tell me "learn how to cook so your future wife will be taken care of. No women allowed in the kitchen." He smiled, looking at the ground.

I just looked at him, my face frozen, my lips parted, my breathing nearly stopped. I slowly looked at him leaning against the kitchen sink, his hands folded across his chest. He seemed to be in deep thought; I didn't care at that point. My chest was rising and falling and my heart was getting the better of me…

Friends or not, I was falling for Harry Styles. To prove it I grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. He kissed me back even stronger.

I didn't want to fight him anymore. This was it. I leaned everything I had into the kiss and pressed my body firmly against his.

When I pulled away, I licked my lips, rested my forward against his, kissing his lips softly, my lips brushing his.

He gulped, stuttering his words out before they finally became clear. "I like this friendship. I like it a lot." I felt him smile against my lips before he kissed me passionately.

I couldn't remember what today is or what I was. I was sinking in a new heaven I didn't want to leave. Please, nobody take me away from here. Can Harry stay with me forever?


	26. Chapter 26

Harry's POV

I haven't had this much actual fun with a girl in a long time. I almost forgot how it felt. Eva and I were in the middle of watching _Friends with Benefits_ and I couldn't help but see some obvious bull shit. Story-wise.

It's a funny movie but that can never happen. Least with me. For right now anyway.

Dylan and Jamie wanted each other, it was obvious but neither could be honest and say that so they agree to shag each other as friends. No feelings or strings attached. Feelings fuck everything up. I could see why they would want that. The strong feelings I had for Elena was the last straw. After she was gone I knew she was the last person I was ever going to feel that way about.

I looked at Eva, her lips curved into a bright smile and she touched my elbow for my attention.

"She is so cute." I saw Mila Kunis in her tight black shorts before their first shag. You could practically see her bum crack, it was awesome.

I heard crunching next to me and looked at Eva shoveling a handful of popcorn in her mouth and smiling at the scene where Mila and Justin Timberlake were on the couch.

"Yeah she's fit. Russian chicks are banging."

She scoffed. "She's just cute I didn't say she was hot. There is a difference. Plus that hot boyfriend who dumped her ass in the first scene was right about her eyes. Two fucking big."

I laughed and nudged her shoulder. "Someone might be jealous. You gotta admit she's fucking hot as sin." I took a mouthful of popcorn from the bowel she had on her lap.

Eva looked at me through slits in her eyes. "I am not jealous. Justin is way hotter if you ask me. There's something about him that's irresistible. He's got that sexy swag with that nerdy, business look down flat."

I'll never get the fascination with girls worshiping pop stars who think they can act too. Pop stars alone was bad enough. It was my turn to scoff. "Whatever, he's a pussy compared to her."

"Your love for Mila Kunis is so pathetic I almost feel sorry for you. Cute and hot. Learn the difference. I wouldn't have sex with her even if you paid me." She said the last part quietly.

This girl gets more jealous every time she talks. I grabbed a handful of buttery popcorn, shoveling it in my mouth before she moved the bowel away. I reached for it again and she moved it further away on the corner of the coffee table.

"You're being evil now. It's just a movie. She's another hot girl among millions out there." She rolled her eyes and stared at the screen with a disgusted look.

"Whatever Styles…" And we're back to that name again.

I couldn't help but laugh at her behavior. "There you go now, being a big arse drama queen for nothing. Come on. Can I pretty please have some popcorn darling?"

I pouted and blinked several times. I really wanted to make her laugh; break down her serious walls for once. She seemed to take everything seriously when other girls were brought up, fit ones only. She folded her arms across her beautiful chest, showing some cleavage and huffed softly. It was fucking sexy as hell, if I jumped her now will she forgive me?

I'm not an animal but I am a man. She was being just good old jealous, I shook my head throwing my hands up.

"Haha, Eva, she's just another girl. I didn't mean anything by it. I just said she was hot. I don't wanna stalk, kidnap and force her against her will to marry me."

She shrugged. "Why not? You two would make a great couple." I looked at her, about to laugh but she continued with a wide off-putting look in her eyes. "She's hot, you're hot. You'd make hot babies. Your life story will read just like _50 Shades of Grey_. You can have her. You and every blind guy out there who doesn't know the difference between what's cute or—" I cut her off when my hand came rubbing gently along her inner thigh. "Hot." Her jagged breathing slipped out.

Oh yeah, that shut her up. "You're telling me I don't know a beautiful girl when I see one?" I whispered, my hand rubbing near the heat I wanted to touch so badly.

She bent her head back, closing her eyes. I vaguely heard the movie playing in the background. It was mostly comical sex and I reached for the remote to mute it. I just wanted to hear Eva. Her soft moans were calling attention to my cock. I could practically feel it strain in my trousers.

She turned her face, looking at me. She sucked in her bottom lip, locking her eyes to me. She looked down at my hand as hers came over it.

I felt slight pressure she put on me as she groaned softly.

"You can't win by tempting me." She croaked, whispering to me as her breathing hitched sharply.

"Stop enjoying it so much then." I smiled, biting my lip.

"You're an asshole Harry. Can't always get what you want." She tried to pry my hand off her thigh but I held on strong.

My other hand caressed her cheek as she tried to look away from me. "I already have."

She giggled and forced my hand off her leg. I let her win and watched her catch her breath. Yes! I won that round.

Her face broke out in a smile then and she started giggling; more erupted into a fit of giggles. I won again! Shit I'm on a roll. I watched her double over in laugher and found myself smiling, and then finally laughing along with her.

She stopped laughing first and looked at me with a goofy expression. She looked at the screen then over at me, a sweet smile on her lips. "We should do it."

"Do what?" I was genuinely confused, her face changed from sweet and silly to semi-serious in a flash.

"We should totally have sex as friends." She said simply. She patted my knee and I just stared at her blankly.

"And this would be a good idea because why?"

She stuck out her tongue and turned her body to face me, folding one of her legs underneath. "Because…we both want to."

I sat up and checked her eyes. No signs of drugs, drinking or any other outside influence. These were sober words.

"Harry, I'm aging here, stop staring at me."

I rubbed the back of my head shyly, looking at her awaiting eyes. What did she want me to say? "You're actually serious?"

"Yes, I am. I think we should."

I sat up straighter. Holy shit. She wasn't blinking. "I know its movie but, that kind of stuff always goes wrong."

"Harry, that's because they were adults. They feel things we can't feel or understand. We're extremely hormonal teenagers and we want to do this. To be honest I've been thinking about going all way since the first time you fingered me in your bed." My cock was in serious pain. Holy shit. She said that shit without stuttering. Um…

My brows lifted. "I thought you were asleep." Wow, that was lame to admit.

She looked down shyly, smiling. "Not exactly. I knew it was you. My dream was, well, about you but I could tell the difference between dreams and reality."

I looked at her now. Where was all this unannounced confidence coming from? Earlier she almost ran for the hills when I tried to strip her down to see her thighs. She yammered on about not being perfect and her insecurities were at the forefront, which made me stop touching her all together.

I sighed, taking her hand, holding it gently.

"Uh, look Eva, I really like what we have now, we shouldn't complicate it with, well," I paused and looked up at the movie, Mila and Justin were mid-shag. I shut it off. "It's just a movie. Stuff like this isn't something to play with."

She almost looked hurt but then she climbed on my lap, straddling me, her shapely bum resting on my knees. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "You can have me anytime." She leaned near my ear. "Anywhere." She kissed under my ear lobe. She moved to the other ear, repeating the kiss, but lingered. Her warm breath burning my skin, clouding my better judgments. "Any fucking way."

She pulled back, biting her lip playfully but her eyes were dead serious. She gave that look. She wanted this. She wanted me. "Fuck me Harry. Slide that big cock deep inside my tight pussy." She said "slid" as she licked her top lip. Bloody hell.

I've done a lot of crazy things in my life but I don't think anything has matched up to this level. Truth was, I was scared. I already had some feelings for Eva; I cared about her more than I should. I wasn't sure how things were going to be if we did do this. Were we just going to leave the emotional feelings at bay? That terrified me. Even all the shit I've been through with Elena and our breakup. I'm not the person to treat someone this way. I looked at the blank TV screen behind her. Maybe Justin and Mila should have been a warning.

I took her body off me gently and stood up, the blood returning to my brain again. I just wanted to stand up and make full sense of what I'm doing before I agree.

"Alright so." I gestured, now standing up straight and tried not to pace. I looked at her, her eyes were still those confident, "fuck me now" eyes and I couldn't believe this was so hard to answer. "OK, so, we just shag and that's it? You really don't want anything else?"

She shrugged, "Well that's where the _friends_ part comes in: you'll be my friend when I need you and the same goes for you. I'll be there for you if you want to talk."

So I get her body and nothing more? That sounds too good to be true. Is this how it really worked? "Alright, alright, um, are we allowed to date other people?"

She smirked. It looked dangerous as she cleared her throat. "Of course we are. We aren't together like that."

Huh? I really have never done this before. This stuff is clearly done better in the movies. Something about this entire thing sounds odd.

I sat down, more plopped down on the couch in defeat. I did want this and I want her. "Hmm, so we just fuck each other and are friends?"

Eva began twirling her fingers in the ends of my curls and I felt her breath near that area. "That's right."

I looked at her with all of my facial features construed together. I sighed, my face changed. I really do want this badly. She seemed to have everything all figured out.

I racked my brain. What could possibly go wrong with this idea? "OK, let's do it."

Eva smiled brightly, swinging her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. "You have chosen wisely."

I hope so. I didn't say that but instead hugged her back but not as tightly. Maybe she was scared too. I only had sex with one person who meant the world to me. Can I shag someone without falling in love with them? I guess we'll find out.

Thunder cracked and we pulled apart. I shared a look with Eva who shrugged and she stood up, walking to the curtains to investigate.

I followed behind her, it was instinct. I felt like every time she got up, I needed to follow her. I have to control that so she doesn't become suspicious.

"Jeez, it's pouring." She said, while I looked where she was.

The neighborhood was soaked by the time my eyes circled the block. Wow, out of nowhere too. Now this feels like home again.

"There go the beach plans."

I looked at her. "You really wanted to go?" I felt bad about interrupting her plans.

She nodded as her face fell. She jumped when thunder crackled and went directly in my arms. "Yeah, I did."

My arms came around her slightly shaking frame, pulling her closer to me. I leaned down to kiss the top of her head gently. I couldn't help myself.

She stayed in my arms for a long while, I wasn't thinking about how amazing it felt. Tried not to. How was I going to calm myself enough to pull this off? I pushed back the water in my eyes and focused on her curled in my embrace. She pulled away, looking in my eyes. I saw the same girl outside Grady's office that morning, the one who had hand in that food fight and managed to save me on the first day of getting detention. My hand brushed the porcelain whiteness of her cheek, feeling the blush creep in. Her irises widen and everything made sense.

I needed to stop this. No emotions. No falling in love. I could do this.

Convincing myself of this won't be easy.

And it fucking sucks.


	27. Chapter 27

Eva's POV

The rain died down but the pain inside me didn't. I don't why I agreed to that arrangement with Harry. Sure, I wanted him that way, but, it was like I was possessed with lust when I spoke those words.

It was spur of the moment. It was what I wanted. But it wasn't all I wanted. I wanted Harry, all of him. I wanted to be his. I guess I thought this was the only way he'd keep kissing me. I didn't want him to stop. I didn't want to stop dating Louis either.

I went upstairs to charge the dead battery on my phone when Louis sent me a message.

**From: Louis**

**Message: I can't stop thinking about you. Forgive me…I'm supposed to be learning my lines and all I can do is think about our kiss. I can't wait to have more. Eva, wait for me tonight. :)**

I stared at the message for a good five minutes before I turned off the screen. I closed my eyes and fell on my bed feeling like utter shit. Why was I doing this to him? I cared so much about Louis. But the other part of my heart doesn't want to lose Harry. Tears slipped off the corners of my eyes and I knew this was the beginning of the end.

I truly don't know where all that seducing with Harry came from. I was so scared. He said he wanted to be friends. I thought that was the end. But I had this idea to prolong something we both can't deny. He's an issue for me. When I stare for even two seconds in his eyes I lose all inhibitions. I'm his even if he never claimed me.

I grabbed my phone, self-tormenting again as more tears fell. Another message from Louis I missed earlier. I opened it and read it through glassy eyes.

**From: Louis**

**Message: I should have blown off this rubbish gig. Sorry love. I really should of. I regret not spending the day off with you.**

Louis please don't do that. I've waited so long to hear you say those words. I couldn't believe that I was the bad one here. I am playing with these guys' heads and I'm lying to them. Gosh, what a cluster fuck. Why didn't Harry say no? A typical guy wouldn't care. Sex is sex. Ugh, I don't know what I'm saying.

Harry doesn't deserve this. I feel like though the only reason he agreed to this so I won't find out his secrets. Louis had none. I knew every bit of his life up to this point. He broke it off with his girlfriend and they barely talk. No breakup baggage. He's completely single and he's moved on; with me. I want him to. I want this. I want everything. I want too much. Wait. I want Harry too. I can't lose him. I'm falling for him and I can't stop sinking.

It hurts how deeply I feel about this guy. Did Harry want more if I said yes? Did he feel the same? Louis did. I looked at his messages and read them over sitting into the covers of my bed. Kissing him was everything. I can't stop thinking about him. I can't make this decision now. I just can't. I'd lose Harry but then I'd lose the guy I've waited for also.

"Hey," I heard a knock and my door turned. Harry smiled at me and all I could do was return it the best I could. "You been up here a while, you alright?"

I made myself sit up and put my phone away. I nodded then caught his eyes. I grinned, masking all the doubts I kept concealed. I am such an awful person. But I can't let Harry see me like this. Now is not that time to meltdown.

He approached the bed slowly. I watched his next move, waited. I moved over so he could sit down but he hesitated. This wasn't him. He instead sat on my desk chair, twirling around like a 5-year-old. I didn't know what to make of it.

He stopped twirling and inched the rolling chair closer to me until he was tangible enough. "I've been thinking about our little arrangement…" He trailed his words. I panicked.

I swallowed the lump sitting in my throat, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't I spoke. "I thought I said what…" He looked at me finally. "Harry?"

He moved even closer if impossible. "I want mo—" My phone rang, startling us. I ignored it but the ringing was so persistent Harry practically forced me to answer it.

"Harry." I turned it off instead. I saw it was my dad and I should have answered it but I had to turn it off. I looked at Harry and now he was being uncomfortable, fidgeting in his chair. "Tell me, Harry." I placed my hand on his knee.

He singed back, moving the chair where it had been. I looked at him oddly; it was like he was afraid of me. "I asked Debbie out tonight."

We were silent. He wasn't looking at me. I gotta say something, anything.

"G-great!" I said before I sprung into tears. This is what he came here to tell me? The arrangement entailed we could still date other people. Maybe my plan to keep Harry some way in my life wasn't the greatest of ideas.

He nodded, looking down still. "Picking her up tonight, in a few hours…"

"Harry, that's great." I said that already. He knows I did because his nose did that annoying scrunch when he got frustrated with me. "I'm happy for you."

The most painful words of my life were just said. Neither of us could keep eye contact. My reason was my feelings for him, what was his excuse? Didn't he want this to happen?

I moved my body toward his but he took a step back. He finally looked at me but for a few seconds. I saw his eyes, "Harry, sta—"

"I can't, I mean, I'm sorry." His green eyes locking on me. I didn't want him to go. I never wanted him to leave but he was.

I watched him walk downstairs and I knew I was saying goodbye to someone who was never mine.

I won't have it.

I ran down the stares and blocked his pathway to the front door. "Harry, make love to me. Right now."

He looked at me with a sad expression but I wasn't moving. I grabbed his face and smashed my lips onto his like it was my last kiss. He didn't fight me. He couldn't. Not when he ached for me too. His lips trailed in a sparse line down my jaw reaching to his favorite place, my neck. I exposed it fully to him and he took every advantage of it. Nipping, sucking and kissing every spot for him.

"Open your eyes. Eva, babe, open your eyes…" I had my eyes closed the entire time and I didn't know. My back felt soft suddenly, I pressed down and the surface didn't feel hard anymore.

I blinked my eyes open and saw my ceiling, gasping, this is my bed, holy shit. Harry. I felt his heavy, soft hand on my cheek. I sat up. Oh no. He pulled his hand back and frowned.

I swallowed and looked around the room. Was this really happening?

He chuckled deeply. "Interesting dream, love. I heard some of it."

I smiled nervously, getting fully awake by the second. "Yeah…"

"You sure dream about me a lot. I'm flattered."

I turned completely red. "I dream about other things too."

I knew that didn't sound convincing enough but I still tried. I pulled my hair out of my face and cleared my throat loudly.

Harry patted my knee just like I did to him in the dream. "Come on, let's do something fun."

I looked at him oddly. "You don't, have any plans?"

"Plans?" He smirked. "My day is with you. Why would I make other plans?" He seemed genuinely confused I asked him such a question.

I shook my head. I was getting nowhere with this. I took a deep breath, standing up with some help from Harry. I think I was standing like a drunk. He let me lean against him for support.

"Easy there love. Let's take it slow. You don't have to get up so fast." He spoke in my ear.

When all the feeling came back to my body I removed myself from his hands. "OK, whoa. How long was I asleep?"

"Asleep? I thought you were napping, I guess you were tired. It was only an hour. I thought something happened. You sure everything is OK?"

It was just a dream Evie. More like a nightmare. Good to know Debbie didn't lay her thin cat claws into him.

It wasn't real. I had to repeat this in my head as he stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"No worries."


	28. Chapter 28

Harry's POV

The rest of the night between us was spent watching toilet humor movies and whatever was on TV. It probably sounds terribly boring I kind of liked it. The beach plans were thrown out of the window because of the unexpected overcast outside. I was a bit gutted myself. A part of me wanted to see what Eva's body looked like in a two piece, if she owned one.

I really don't know what I'm going to do about my feelings for her. She honestly likes Louis but there's something between us that I constantly want to be around. Something that I want to explore. I can't figure out what it is. Yes I was sexually attracted to her and love acting out on it but at a certain point something's gotta give and one of us has to say something.

We are friends and that is the main thing here. I am getting to know her slowly and I feel this is the way to do it. Take things as they come. Try not to sweat the shit and drama that comes with something as intensely passionate as what we have. Eva brings it out in me. The animal, the man, the guy who'll do anything to see her smile, even for a moment. She dreams about me, I'm curious who this person is who looks, talks and acts like me in these dreams.

She mumbled fragmented sentences in the last one. I couldn't make out what she was saying even if I heard it a million times. I couldn't help but be curious about it. Was I good to her? She probably won't tell me.

We were lying on the couch watching _Garden State_ on one of the cable channels. I find the movie a bit too real from the other light themed ones we've been watching. Natalie Portman is sexy and cute and Zack Braff is just the nerd coming home trying to understand everything. A lot of subtle quirky drama mixed with rethinking what your life is and what it's going to be. Pretty deep I say, maybe too deep.

I looked down at Eva as she was cuddling in my shoulder, her hand peacefully resting on my stomach. I didn't want her to move. Everything in this moment was perfect.

I felt a vibration and she squirmed slightly. It vibrated again and she moved once again.

"What is that?" Eva pulled something out of her jacket pocket. Her phone. She didn't bother checking the device and placed it on the coffee table.

"Don't worry about it."

Was it Louis? I can't compete with that guy. I don't want to. I didn't just want her body I wanted her. I wanted to date her. Why can't I just say this?

Her phone vibrated again. She hugged my body tighter, what if it is really important and she's refusing to answer on my account?

Eva reached to turn it off when it vibrated again along with the ringtone going off.

"Sorry. I thought I shut it off." She mumbled.

"What if it's your dad?"

She pursed her lips and that gave me a subtle hint. I felt really gutted about all this. If she wanted to see Louis then I'm not going to stop her, even though I want to. I'm falling for this girl and now I can't have her. I don't think sleeping together is the answer. It might bring us closer together. The more I touch any part of her, the stronger my feelings grow. I hate this. I've wanted this girl since I first saw her, why can't I get my shit together already?

Her phone was completely off and she turned to me with a forced smile plastered on her face. "No big. Let's watch the movie." She focused back on the screen.

But I couldn't. My brain wouldn't shut up now.

"Are you going to see him again?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

It was so quiet in the room I actually heard her swallow. She didn't look at me as she opened her mouth.

"I'm not thinking about that now." She looked at me, her arms now crossed. She looked nervous. "Could we watch the movie please?" She propped her bare feet on the corner of the table.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came. Either she didn't want to talk about it or she was going out with him. I can't control what she does. This blows. I won't get a straight answer from her so I let it go, for now. I am curious as hell if he is taking her out. I don't want her being under the influence, especially if it's far away and I can't be there.

I also didn't want him touching her. He doesn't know what turns her on. Not like me. I've never been able to make a girl cum so quickly. She came fast only when I touched her. Someone like Louis isn't the man for the job.

"You think that could happen?" Eva's voice shook me suddenly as she pointed to the screen. In the final scene of the movie, Zack was going to leave Natalie at the airport.

I stared at the scene. It was a little cliché and pathetic. "What?"

She gestured again, her knee brushing mine as she curled her legs up underneath. "You think knowing someone after four days can change someone's life?"

I extracted the filter from my answer. "It's just a movie. I don't know if this actually happens."

She looked down. Maybe that wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Yeah, you're probably right. How could you actually fall in love with someone you only met four days ago?"

I turned my full attention to Eva as she pulled her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth. Maybe that made a lot more sense than I was letting on.

I patted her knee but she didn't look at me. "It could be real too…anything is possible. I think it takes a lot longer to get to know someone before you fall in love."

She rolled her eyes. Something's bothering her. "No…Maybe it's just a joke. You're probably right." She stood up, grabbed the popcorn and walked to the kitchen.

I followed her; she was hiding her face behind all that hair. All that beautiful silky and hair that called for my fingers.

She poured the rest of the snack back in the bag, being extremely quiet. I was getting scared now. Should I?

"Eva, it's just a movie, right?" I almost laughed at how lame I sounded asking that. Of course it is. Of course the story moved so fast.

"Right." She whispered, turning her face slightly, her back still turned.

"What's wrong love?" I moved to touch her shoulder but she brushed it off.

"Nothing." She didn't turn around. One word answers are never a good sign.

I made her look it me. She had beginning tears ready to fall down her cheeks. "Baby what?"

Her tears fell before she shut her eyes tightly. Without a word I pulled her in my arms strongly. I wanted to protect her. I always protect my friends but she wasn't just a friend. I know she wasn't.

"Harry, I can't sleep with you." She whispered, I could hear the pain stream out in her voice. "Be-" I hugged so she was pressed to me, her voice swallowed in my embrace.

Her body was shaking. Oh shit. I pulled her even tighter to me. I didn't want to let her go. "Don't worry Eva. It's ok."

"But…Harry, I-I…" I pulled away to look at her. She cupped my cheeks; my hand came over one of her hands. "I'm just confused."

"Come." We pulled away and walked back to the couch, sitting down facing each other. "Tell me."

I waited for her to start. I had something to say too but I wanted to hear her before. I moved some hair from her eyes, the innocence still strongly radiating off her face. Sometimes it hurts to look at someone so beautiful.

She almost smiled. "We are quite intense aren't we?" I blushed, looking down. I was sure she caught me. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Done what love?"

She bit her lip, looking away sheepishly. "Just, um, stuff. Like this…" She gestured between us. "Like all this…"

I was a bit shocked as I let out a deep breath. I didn't care. But it's good I know this. She looked so vulnerable right now. I pulled her body back in my arms resting my chin on the part of her hair.

"It's ok. We can take things slow if you like." I meant this, my eyes opened suddenly. They narrowed.

What about school? I get on with a certain crowd now. I thought about my friends and suddenly it became hard to support this answer.

Debbie and the girls can't stand Eva, but I didn't feel the same way. I liked both girls. But, I want friends at school. I want people to hang with. I don't want to come home and deal with loneliness anymore. My dad, my mum, Elena haunting my dreams, the home problems, all of it. I just had it made. I had a reputation. It was all I wanted the second I moved here. It kept me sane.

"Slow is good…" She said, pulling away to look at me. Her eyes burning mine, pinning me with their penetrating stare. She smiled slightly, those plump lips curving. She moved toward my face, closer and closer until I felt her hot breath smother my cheeks.

She pressed her lips against mine taking me away from all doubts before. Her hand came to my cheek as I leaned into the kiss, her tongue peaking at the crease between my lips. I opened my mouth after a few seconds of teasing on my part. I loved how she felt pressed up against me. Her body putting pressure over mine, making it hard for me to get away, even though that was far from my mind.

I just wanted her. We agreed. No friends with benefits. Well, sorta. I still wanted to be physical with her, in other ways. She doesn't have the experience I have. But the way she kisses... I think I just died. When I kiss her, anytime it happened, my darkness just slips away. Life was easy again; if only for those moments. What does it feel like? Intense as hell. The kind of passion you only read in novels describing the perfect love scene.

Was this perfect? She was…how am I going to deal with this tomorrow?

Doubts. My feelings. My heart. My Eva. My new friends. Hard life. Haunted by my past. Judgments. Open ridicule. Solitude. Loneliness. Despair. Even suicide. Evil thoughts. These doubts were creeping up before I could contain any of it.

I slowed down the kiss until her forehead came resting against mine. I was so torn. So deeply torn. Keep my new life or-

"What's wrong?" She asked. I hadn't realized I was staring into space for a long while.

I shook my head, trying hard not to look at her. I sighed. She asks too many questions. I felt uncomfortable. Shrugging, I played with her fingers on my chest. Maybe to veer her attention off the topic.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I assured.

"Harry…" She breathed, her body pealing off mine, the shiver replacing where her warmth had been.

She looked at me with a tilt of her face. "Harry what is it?" She said slowly, carefully.

I sat up straighter, my body stiffening to the question. I just wanted it over. I want to give her a straight answer. She looked at me, still curious. Her lips curving together, her brows creasing when I tightened my jaw. My body language was failing my speech.

"Is it Debbie? You're going to see her again aren't you?" She asked as if knowing the answer already. The pain evident in her tone. I couldn't ignore the truth…but I tried my best.

I buried my eyes in my palms. I couldn't see straight. Couldn't make eye contact.

"Harry. Tell me the truth?"

My head whipped around harshly to stare at her. My eyes blazing, red sprayed around the iris. "You're seeing Louis. It doesn't matter."

"Harry, I—" Noises from the garage took away the words from Eva's mouth.

Shit. I looked at her and couldn't help but feel terrible.

"Oh god. He's here." She said in a panic. I used this as my only way out.

We stood up from the couch as I glanced at the clock. The overcast was replaced with blackness, I obviously lost track of time.

Eva tugged on my jacket sleeve. "Harry, before he comes in, please just tell me." Her eyes pleading with mine and I felt myself pushing away. Again. Pushing away the person I cared about.

I can't open up. Not like this. I'm not ready. Debbie was safe. She was a fast fuck. Something I can get my mind off of.

That wasn't Eva. This is why we can't be together.

"I'm sorry..." As the words escaped my lips I let myself out through the front door before I heard her faint cries to me.

Alone. I was outside now. Cool breeze. Cold. My heart felt cold now. Cold was safe. Dark is the only answer because this is what my fate is.

I turned the collar up on my blazer jacket. I just wanted to hide. Eva's sparkling innocent eyes were breaking my heart as I walked into my house through the back.

I hated myself now. I reached the entrance growing madder by the second.

I slammed the door shut behind me and grabbed my curls in frustration. I can't I just can't take this any further. I couldn't use Eva. Debbie I could. Eva belongs with Louis. They have so much history. She never answered me about all those messages and that call. I knew it was him and I gave her a chance to be honest with me. I knew why, she liked him too.

More than me? I'll never know.

Maybe its better this way. I have to get used to seeing her with another guy.


	29. Chapter 29

Eva's POV

What just happened? I barely noticed my dad strolling inside through the kitchen out of breath. I think he was. Everything was so confusing now. My eyes did a strange dance and I knew I felt tears brimming. Hold it in Evie, hold it in.

"Sweetheart hey. Tried to come back as early as they let me. I still have some deadlines to get to but I have until tomorrow to type them up." He said in a huff.

I was in the middle of a pre-meltdown. Why did Harry do this every time I think we're getting close? What's he really hiding? Is he doing this just to hurt me? Will he tell me what's wrong?

That movie we saw got to me too. I was feeling things that were buried deep within the crevices of my heart. Stuff I never repeat to anyone. I've never felt this strong about someone I just met. Was it possible? Am I actually, head over heals in love with this guy?

What the fuck was wrong with me? I was so busy wrapped up into my own self-made drama I didn't notice my dad pulling me in his arms for a hug.

"How was your day sweetheart?" I panicked. Should come clean about how I really feel about Harry?

If he sees me angry he'll want to know more. I have problems lying to him. I've done it before many times but always felt guilty after it immediately. Typical teenager guilt. Fuck.

"It was OK." I swung my arms, searching for the next words. "How was work?" Changing the subject, good.

Dad stared at me funny. "Just OK? You were with Harry today? Didn't you guys have fun?"

Fun is the furthest thing from mind when it came to Harry and I.

"Um…yeah, sure we did." My acting deserves an Emmy award. I'm not proud of this.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Well that's great baby. So the weekend when I'm gone he can come over and you both can go somewhere else. Show him around the city. I don't want you staying coped up in this big house."

I cringed. But I'm still mentally making plans with De this weekend. Since it's obvious Harry and his mixed signals shouldn't be anywhere near me right now.

"Right." I nodded. I wanted to agree just so my dad will not bring it up again. "I cannot wait."

I started to back up out of the kitchen until he called me back.

I felt him walk close to me, shit.

"Is everything OK?"

I went with the safe answer. "Yeah, goodnight dad." I turned without hearing his response and trotted up the stairs.

I winced at my behavior. Damn it, this is not me.

I'm normally not like this with my Dad. He and I are actually close, we've gotten closer since I started high school and he was there for me during all my awkward teen times. Since I didn't have my mom in my life in a way my dad became both for me. Louis' mom at school was decent to talk to. I wouldn't take advantage of it since she sometimes shared my problems with dad but thank god she kept the feminine stuff between us. I used to go to the nurse's office a lot in my freshmen year. I was just gawky, awkward and uncomfortable around people. Mute at times. Guess you have to be a true introvert to know what I fully went through. Things are better now. I actually talk; I do things, stayed away from boys. Staring was OK but avoiding them was how I got through high school. Until now…

I am just going to have to push my feelings for Harry away. Yes, this is what I'm going to do. I made my way to the bathroom, getting ready for bed.

As I brushed my teeth I tried not to think about Harry. But he was just there. It's weird; I thought he really cared about me. He certainly had me fooled. I can't be friends with him, I can't be anything more with him. Why is he doing this to me? Why am I being so affected by this? With Louis we were always friendly with each other. Just nods and smiles, no weirdness. He never made me feel intimated to approach him, but I did feel shy around him. Suppose its natural; the guy is pure gorgeous. My first crush, my second kiss. Harry didn't feel like a crush even. What was he?

Just my neighbor? The guy I obsess over but can't have. I should really forget about the guy, start the process now and have no regrets. Just four days ago he was a blur. I didn't know him.

I can't stand how crazy this entire thing sounds. Harry doesn't care about me. Louis really likes me. But right now, I'm not feeling so secure with Louis either. I thought I did. I had feelings for him but with Harry they ran much deeper. How is that possible? He and I never even had a real damn conversation. Every time I try to we end up touching, kissing and be extremely physical with him. That's probably how he sees me. Fuck. But I feel for him. Is this the point of no return? Can I really forget this guy? A guy I don't even know? A guy I've been dreaming about intensely? Damn it. Gotta stop this now!

I went to my dresser to put on my comfy clothes forcing myself to calm down.

"Sweetie…" My dad's voice asked behind me. I heard the click of the door and took my time to turn around.

He looked at me with sullen eyes. "What's wrong Evie? I don't want us to be like this."

He knew me too well. I get it from him after all; we can't lie to each other. We're not built that way. We're Davies. It's just us he used to say. We'll all each other got. And he was right. My dad always protected me and I could come to him if I ever needed to really talk no matter how busy he got. He cared about me and I valued that. It's what family is all about. Being there for each other. Looking back on all the times I came to him made my eyes slightly watery. I couldn't help it. He really was there for me. He is my father and I love him so much.

I hid my face as I ran into his arms, hugging him tighter than I have in years. Last time I did this I fell off my horse at Cotton Tail Ranch when I was a Girl Scout. I was so embarrassed I buried my face into his shoulder and stayed there for god knows how long. My dad just held me. No words, no discussion, he just held me and let me cry my eyes out like the baby I am.

But I'm not a baby anymore. I'm 16; I'm a teenager, a young adult. I'm supposed to know better. I'm supposed to be smart. This is what everybody keeps telling me.

My dad held me stronger. I didn't want him to let go. Just like that time at the ranch, I didn't care about anything. I just wanted to hide somewhere. I wanted things to go back to how they were before.

I barricaded my eyes in his shoulder; I just didn't want to talk. I didn't want to do anything.

"Tell me. Please honey?" He whispered.

"No, can we not talk?"

"Did something happen? Are you sure you're ok? You're such a strong person; you don't have to hold it in you know? Sometimes talking about it can help."

"Dad…" I trailed off on purpose. We pulled away and sat on my desk chair, my dad on the edge of my bed.

I said nothing for a few long moments. I really didn't know how to tell him this. Its not that I think he won't understand it's just, I've never felt this way before. I don't even know if it's really something worth feeling. I'm so young and it's too early to feel so deep like this. Harry is practically a stranger. It's just…not right, I think it's not right. My dad looked at me, waiting for me to say something but I wasn't going to.

I'm not ready to tell him. Love is such a confusing emotion. Harry didn't feel the same. He doesn't like me. What he said about love is true. It takes time. What I'm feeling isn't love.

I should have listened to the first dream I had. It was a subtle warning.

"Evie, I'm getting worried. Please tell me what's wrong?"

My eyes flicked up to meet his. My lips pursed, this is just too complex but I'm beginning to get it. The more I don't think about Harry Styles, the more it just becomes a dream.

I shook my head slowly, halting the tears that started to form at the corners of my eyes. "I think…sometimes I wish I knew why mom left. I don't know, it's been on my mind lately. Is that so wrong?"

This wasn't a lie. I never knew what she was like. I never had her. I felt left out from everyone else who had a mother. It didn't feel fair. My dad twitched when I said "mom" and I knew I probably shouldn't have gone there. Dad knew the real reason.

"Come here baby, sit down." He motioned for me to sit next to him and I complied almost instantly.

My dad struggled to form a sentence; it was like he was trying to remember exactly what happened. Why did I get the feeling I wasn't going to like what I'm about to hear? I shivered before anything came out of his mouth.

"Evalyn, I—" he paused, using my full name always made me brace myself. "Your mother, she, she was the love of my life. My true love. My soul mate. We were crazy for each other. I think you're old enough to know this so I'm going to tell you the truth about your mother and me. It was my fault. All of it. I loved your mother, Olivia like my life depended on it. It's funny, 17 years later and I still never forgot how she looked when I first saw her. I knew it. I just knew she was the one I was going to love for the rest of my life. Olivia was a renaissance beauty. She had this deep intensity that drew me to her and I knew I wanted her in my life. We would fight sometimes, boy they were hostile. But in the end, we were crazy in love with each other. She knew I was in love with her since I touched her.

I listened as he paused, taking a big breath. I was enthralled with my dad for opening up like this. I wanted him to continue. Why did she leave?

"Olivia loved me back! She was it for me, I wanted no one else. But, this wasn't a fairytale. This is real life. This isn't some romance novel. My life wasn't perfect. I had a past life that I was worried about anyone finding out. Your Grandma would tell me that everything is going to be OK despite all of the problems and depression growing up. I had my sister to look after since all of the problems were between my parents fighting over money or your grandma not trying hard enough to support everyone. Your grandfather wasn't always a nice person either. Since what happened with your Grandfather, my dad, it was just, it wasn't a happy life. We weren't a perfect family. I was so worried if Olivia found out about this she'd never want to be with me. There was another thing…

He paused again. I was practically on the edge of my seat with this story. My eyes went wide with curiosity.

"I was scared of getting hurt. I fell in love again and I was scared Olivia would leave me for someone better. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She had another guy chasing her for years, he was the complete opposite of me, when I found out she liked him too it hurt me so much. She wanted both of us but I knew the truth deep down. Olivia wanted to be with me and I wanted her just as badly. My first girlfriend haunted me though. I'd have nightmares and flashes, memories of her breaking my heart. As in love as I was with Olivia my fear of getting hurt and her liking someone else was too much for us.

I grabbed my dad's hand when he paused, his voice was breaking up. I couldn't see him hurt. Not my dad. Not his good heart.

"The problem was, we couldn't stay away from each other. Your mother and I. Our intensity only grew stronger the more we tried to fight how we felt. We got closer until one day we couldn't take it."

I knew what he meant, sex ed was good for some things.

He touched my cheeks, his glassy eyes returning. "I wish the story had a happy ending. When you were born, she couldn't raise you. Her own mother already disliked me from the start. She didn't understand our love. Olivia and I were forever, we were soul mates. I messed it up baby. She isn't here because of me. It was her parents, they were European, had standards and were controlling and I was just an American guy that always treated her good. They didn't like me right away when they found out about my past. Her parents' influence over her was too strong. Much stronger than what we felt. I should have fought harder for her. I loved her so much, I—she wasn't meant to leave. But she-she did that one morning, you were barely one-years-old. When she left it was just you and me. I had made attempts to find her but her parents got in the way every time."

When he finished the story I didn't know I stopped breathing. Realizing this I took a deep breath. My dad has been through more than I thought. For many years I hated my mother for leaving him but to hear it was my dad's fault, it didn't change much. I still feel like my mother should have tried to be with my dad if she ever loved him. Both of them should have fought for their love. Why does all of this make perfect sense? I couldn't help but understand all of this. I wasn't confused by any of it strangely.

"Dad, I love you." My voice broke as I hugged him against my tiny frame. His body shook suddenly. Inside he's still that same guy who's still in love with her.

I forgot he was once my age too. I was so mad at her and I didn't even know her. My dad deserved so much better. He's a hopeless romantic.

Now I know where I get it from. Harry wasn't my true love but some guy out there is. Harry and I have absolutely nothing in common.

I realized talking about my own personal problems might make this discussion even more depressing than it already feels. Hearing this was a lot to take in. But I am glad he finally told me. He also said he felt better for doing so and that he should have told me when we first moved here. I was going through all these changes and going to my dad for all these things was unorthodox.

I gave him a finale hug before he got up, and leaving me alone for the night.

He stopped suddenly, turning around. "Evie, I love you. You're my life. I don't regret anything because it gave me you. If you need someone to talk you I'm always here love. Never forget that."

He smiled genuinely it reached his eyes. I almost cried on the spot but held it in. "OK Dad. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He bent down and kissed the top of my head, the corners of his mouth lifting as he turned the other way. When he left me alone finally I sighed deeply. A bittersweet smile crept up on my lips as I felt so lucky in that moment. I didn't have two parents who raised me. So what? We weren't perfect. I'm not chasing that word and its best that nobody ever chases it either. My dad surprised me tonight. I discovered a new found respect for him. Hearts are fragile. Love is strong but it's not enough, fear can be stronger. Now I know why my dad never went out on any dates or talked about anybody he was interested in. Because there just wasn't anyone. When my mother left I was the girl in his life.

My phone beeped on the ground, scaring me. I debated wither to check it. Damn. Isn't it weird how even in serious times I get distracted by my phone beeping?

Still, I found myself reaching for it. Just charge it, don't check it. No distractions. No boys. Maybe it's De, damn it could be. OK, maybe just a peek won't hurt me.

I turned on the light.

**From: Louis**

**Message: Hey you! Hope you got my messages earlier. Thinkin about ya babe…knock knock!**

Huh? What's going on? My window shook with a couple bangs on it. What the fuck? I walked toward it, moving the curtains.

Louis stood, gripping something. He was holding on the wooden latter on the side with a big grin on his face. "Hello there lovely."

"Louis, this is dangerous, get down now!" I nearly shouted but kept my voice down. "Come on, come in."

I helped him climb into my room through the window and instantly ran to my door to shut and lock it. I whipped around confused.

"What are you doing here? It's really late." I couldn't help but notice Louis in his sexy blue skinny jeans, his messy hair covering his eyes and that denim jacket that outlined his muscles.

He nodded and plopped his body onto my bed, resting his head against the pillow. "I know. I missed ya today is all."

I nearly laughed and came to seat at the end of my bed, looking down shyly. "I kinda missed you too." Part of me was anyway.

Louis sat up on his elbows, looking at me with a smirk. "How much did you miss me love? I must know all the details now." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

I pushed his chest down but he caught my hand, pulling me close to his face. "I just missed you. Simply. Heh…" I became nervous. Louis' eyes were extremely sparkling blue at that moment.

I struggled to look away. Damn it! Louis closed the gap and swung me over so he was on top now. His body enclosing mine. I was trapped but in a good way.

"I did miss this…" The husky tone in his accent was making my legs go numb.

He smiled slightly before bringing his lips to cover mine, slowly, gently. I felt his warm mouth prod mine, opening slightly, his tongue peeked out, sliding across my bottom lip and I knew I was in trouble.

I just have to be really quiet. Louis' hands were coming to my face; hold me there as he did his magic. I stopped him when I felt one hand squeeze my heat down there. He wanted to do this. Oh god it was tingling. I better stop this. I wasn't ready. I was thinking so many things right now I couldn't go through with this. I looked at Louis, pecking him before sitting up. He sat up with me, nodding and kissing my hands, playing with my fingers.

"Louis, have you, um, done this before?"

His mouth was stiff. I tried to say something, maybe take it back. He looked uncomfortable talking about this. "Once…but she was my girlfriend."

I gulped, nodding. "Did you love each other?"

Louis gave a goofy smile but I was being serious. Maybe humor is how he deals with serious shit. "I did. Not anymore. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "You seem a lot more experienced than me."

He chuckled and kissed my nose. "Babe I'm a romantic guy. I'm serious about this stuff just like you are. If you want to wait then of course we will. There's no rush."

"I'm not supposed to have boys in my room. I never lock my door." I frowned, not sure why. This is my dream guy. This is the guy I'm meant for.

He wants me in so many ways. I gave a sad smile. What is wrong with me? Get a grip Evie. Louis is the guy for you.

"I never asked you to." That's true. Maybe he did just want to say hi. "I heard your dad is going on a trip this weekend. Wanna come over to mine and have some fun?"

"Do you have any wine coolers?" I joked.

He smiled, blushing. "I also have soda too. We don't have to drink if you don't want to. Though you were more fun when you loosened up."

I narrowed my eyes but he stuck out his tongue. His face turned serious. Funny how he can do that better than anyone. Suddenly silly to serious and proper. Only Louis.

His hand came to my face. "No alcohol. Least not for a while." I cleared my throat. "I'll think about it. I was going to make plans with Delilah but we'll see."

"No plans with the scary bloke next door?" Louis was just joking, but even describing Harry made me shiver.

I made eye contact with him finally. His blue eyes were so hypnotizing I could drown in them deeply, getting lost inside their pools. "No, Harry won't be a part of my weekend."

He hesitated, things got uncomfortable for a few seconds. "Good. Taking you to school tomorrow then?"

I nodded. De always did it but it's nice to know Louis offered. I'd rather it'd be him than Harry. My dad will more than likely make me ride with Harry, god knows why.

"I have some things planned for us, are you alright with it?" Louis is full of surprises. I wonder what he had up his sleeve.

"Just don't embarrass me."

"Never. You only get the best. And for you, that's me. There's no one else I want to be with." He smiled at me, the room illuminating instantly.

I crushed my lips against his, feeling his tongue slide slowly in my mouth as mine, in a wild frenzy chased his. "I want to be with you too." I whispered against his lips.

He smiled against me, laughing, pushing his tongue further in the contours of my mouth, my tongue finding his in a sultry dance for dominance. He kissed exactly as I dreamed. He kissed me like it was his last. I felt tears I didn't recognize falling off my cheeks and I moved my lips to his neck, avoiding the wetness of my cheeks touching his skin.

"Eva, love? What's wrong?" I didn't stop kissing him but he stiffened suddenly. I continued kissing spots on his neck but he held my hair in his hands. "Babe, what?"

I shook, my hands were trembling. The discussion with my dad came back to haunt me. Harry's face. Harry's lips, the way he made me feel. But Louis is right in front of me. Shit. What am I doing?

I stopped what I was doing and got off the bed. What the hell? I need to be alone. Louis being here isn't helping. I can't do this. Not now. I need to break free from all these distractions.

I felt my elbow being touched. Don't crumble. Hold it. "Eva, please? Look at me."

I slowly turned around and met his eyes with my red swollen ones. "I'm sorry Louis. I'm so sorry for cry-"

"You're sorry for crying? Here, come and sit. Talk to me. If you're uncomfortable, tell me. Let's talk about it." He led me back to the bed and I just sat sloppily. I almost fell off.

"Easy. It's OK, are you alright love?" He whispered close to my ear. Goosebumps formed before I could stop them. I really needed to calm down.

I suddenly breathed really fast. I felt Louis' hand on my back until it subsided. Shit. This was fucking embarrassing. Dry heaving in front of your crush. How is he not running away?

When I finally calmed down I told him I should sleep. I can't do this. So much has happened and I couldn't deal with anymore surprises. Even though Louis is full of good surprises.

He understood completely, hugged me gently. I almost led him out the front door until he stopped me. My dad would see it. Shit. My head wasn't working right. I laughed at my stupidity but Louis just kissed me and told me it was OK. He kissed me differently now, slowly and carefully. I wasn't scared of the way he kissed me. I wanted this. But ugh, so much has happened. This is officially the longest day and I have to be the one to end it.

Reluctantly I pulled away, leaning my forehead against his. Our breathing interspersing while our hands interlocked. This felt so right, but he had to go.

He kissed me quickly and turned without a word back out the window. Just to be sure, I watched him climb in scrupulous manner down the latter the same way he came up. He made it down, giving me a final wave with a wink.

I felt eyes on me and looked to the window directly across mine.

Harry Styles was glaring at me. Harry fucking Styles was glaring at me?!


	30. Chapter 30

Harry's POV

"Harry wait don't close—" I shut the window before Eva could finish the sentence.

I can't deal with this now. I can't really deal with this ever. The longer I think about it the more I feel guilty.

I lay in bed that night with a million thoughts running around my head. Why? Why can't I let her go? Why am I feel this way about someone I just met? Why is Louis so wrong for her? Why is any guy so wrong for her?

A knock on the door shook me from this and I looked up. Mum. She looked at me sadly, I knew that sad smile. It broke my heart. I prayed it wasn't dad.

"Harry…are you alright?"

Why is everybody always asking me the same things? "Yes, what's wrong?"

She shut off the hallway light and I thought she was going to bed but she came back inside and closed the door, leaning against it. She raised her head to me.

"Harry…" She came forward to me and sat on the end of my bed, looking down. Uh oh, a known tell she had when it was bad news. "Are you, honey, are you happy here?"

I sat up straighter, clearing my throat. "Yes I am, are you?"

Her eyes were shifty, even in the dim lights I could see her nerves seep out. My mother has such a good heart. It hurts me physically to see her in any pain.

"I am, I think we're going to stay here longer. Until New Years. I just got a ring from your father."

I nodded, understanding everything. I didn't say anything since it had nothing to do with me as she keeps saying.

"Divorce is official. We had an argument just now. Reminds me of all those terrible times gosh. The ones I tried to protect you from."

I remember those too. "I know. That's why I love you mum. It's just us as you say." I smiled sadly, placing my hand on her shoulder gently, comforting her.

She looked away for a few moments in deep thought. She sighed, looking at me. "Robin is a good man. He's been a good friend to all of us. Your sister too, before she left for Uni. She rung me too. Sends her love. I miss her so much. We tried so hard Harry. We really did."

I gulped; I sensed she was getting more emotional the longer she talked this way. I pulled her near my chest, hugging her securely. "We always try and we've done OK I think. We're not perfect. No family is mum. But you are to me. You've done so much for me over the years. Protected me from so much. I think it's time I protect you because I know you need it. I'm just so sorry."

She pulled away to kiss my cheek and look in my eyes. I saw myself mirrored in her stare. It's amazing how much I look like her.

"Harry, it's ok. I know we try. I still think about those awful memories from back home and I wish they weren't so fresh. I only wish I tried harder. I could have done-"

"You did the best you could and I love you for all of it mum. I'll never forget this. Everything good that happens to me later, I want to share it all with you. Please don't cry."

She rubbed her nose but I knew she was trying so hard to hide it in. She put on a brave face always when it came to me. I was her baby. I still am and always will be. No matter where I go in life I carry her with me. When I look in the mirror I see her eyes, her smile reflected in my features.

"OK well, I wanted to tell you this because I thought you deserved to know. He's well, your father. But he's back home, where we left him."

"I know." I repeated. He is where he should be and so are we.

We belong here. As confusing it was to me, this is our home. I've only been here a week and I want to stay. I want to see my mum smile again. I miss those times where it wasn't so stressful and mum was so carefree about life. I think I get my brooding intensity from her. My dad was more the aggressor, the bloke who demanded more than a human being was capable of. He hardly pulled his own weight; I even knew the massive burden he placed over mum at such a young age.

I'm glad she left him finally. Robin was a good partner to her. She needs him when I'm not around. He sort of held this family together when mum was having a serious breakdown from all the home expenses. It was just such a hard time. I honestly don't fully understand how we all survived. My sister, Gemma, had a way out and that was that. Wasn't easy but we managed. I admire my mum for instilling faith in us every day through those difficult and at times suicidal memories.

"Harry?" She asked, I had a feeling she was asking it a second time.

"Oh I'm sorry, what?"

"Elena called." I stiffened. Shit. Was not ready to hear that. "I told her hello from you."

I nodded, giving a thin smile. Underneath was a layer of hurt and anguish. A memory I never wanted to surface back up again.

I never fully told my mum the entirety of what happened between Elena and I. She knew we broke up, I just reassured her I was going to be ok from it all. But really, I was slowly dying inside. She doesn't obviously know the torrid details because I don't think it'll make them any less true. Cheating is still bad. Elena crossed the line. My heart isn't hers anymore. When her name is brought up I shudder now. Not because of the good times, because of what a coward she was when I confronted her. The look in her eyes of someone I once loved and would anything for, shatter into a million pieces before me. I don't like that memory. Those were the roughest moments of my life.

Elena was my past. And Eva, she can't be my future. She just can't. I just don't believe in going through that all over again. My heart can't handle the craziness of it all. Falling in love; it's just too hard to keep up with. Getting all my frustration out through a good shag, this is what needs to happen. As wrong as it sounds. When it's just sex, it means nothing. You find someone attractive and boom, frustration, break up weight comes out. I had shagged a few girls after Elena, out of agony, I was just too angry to confront the real monster. That guy stays locked away where no one can see him. No one. Except Eva.

I put on a brave smile and told my mum things were going to be just fine. Life is hard but we'll get through it as we do. As anyone can do. We can't just give up.

I gave my mum a strong hug and kissed her cheek. We said our goodnights and she left me to myself for the night. I felt ok suddenly. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all. Tomorrow's the last day of school for this week. Looking forward to that. It's not going to be perfect but it's just going be alright. I'll survive it. Just like we do in this family.

I wondered about Eva in this moment. I couldn't help myself. Jeez, I can't go 5 minutes without her entering my thoughts in some way. I have to control this need to grasp onto her every second of my day. But she consumed it. She was a part of me that I really couldn't suppress the harder I tried. I don't know what it is about her that draws me in so much. Her beauty is insurmountable to the aura she creates.

God listen to me, I sound like a poet. Why the fuck do I think this way when it's her? Do I love her? Is it that simple?

I stood up from my bed in the dark walking toward the window. I was about to shut it when I caught the light in Eva's room. It was dim and grainy but still obvious to illuminate the entire room. She had some reading glasses on with a book in front of her face. She looked hungry. The expression over her features was so concentrated I could probably stare at her all night. Risk my sleep, risk my sanity just to look at her.

Eva Davies shouldn't make me feel this way. Not me. I don't deserve love. Not after Elena. Loving my family is enough, caring for a person is what I do best. I can't be anything more. I won't.

I wasn't made to be loved. Elena made sure of that. I wasn't enough, and I'll never be for any girl. Sure I carry my outer bravado with confidence, my brawny demeanor. I still had my charm and intrigue, but love, that's something for adults. People that need it more than me. Eva can't love me and I am trying desperately not to fall deeply, rapidly and passionately in love with her. God, this is too hard. I find it a challenge to turn back and go to bed now.

I can't escape myself, who I really am. Maybe Elena was wrong. She hurt me so terribly and I know I haven't gotten over everything. I think I may never. Could I be though? Am I meant for all these feelings again?

I am only 17 years old. Jesus man, I'm so young. How is it that I feel so strongly about one person? Does she suspect anything? I glanced at the clock, it read passed 1am. Too late. I knew it was too damn late to dwell over this anymore. Eva pulls me awake. All I want to do is be around her, watch her, protect her, and make sure she's treated properly. But I can't see that happening with any guy out there.

There is no one. Can we be friends? That's the problem, we can't. Because I really, truly want to be the only guy who loves her.

She turned the page of the book and tucked away some hair that fell into her eyes. Yeah, I do want to be the one for her.

I turned back to my bed and grabbed my phone, setting it to charge. I scrolled down the pictures, far back until I found what I was looking for.

I stared at the picture for no more than 2 seconds before I brought up the delete button. Goodbye Elena. I pushed it, relaxing suddenly. It's actually over. Fully moving on, it starts here and right now.


	31. Chapter 31

Eva's POV

I winced, grabbing my forehead before dragging my half awake body out of bed. I was feeling so anxious last night I had to read myself to sleep. It was something I did when I had trouble shutting my eyes and drifting off. It always worked. The book slid off my chest just now before I caught it, placing it on the night stand.

I'm up now, all is OK, except this weird headache I felt going into the bathroom to get ready. I stepped inside the shower turning the water warmer than usual. I don't have a hangover thank god. No drinks for Eva for a while. Least until I figure out how to hold my liquor. Stick to sodas and wine coolers. I have better things to worry about though.

After I took my time scrubbing myself clean, I stepped out wrapping my body and hair in the towels I laid out. I felt like a zombie but I had to force myself to wake up. What day was it? Friday? Oh yeah, last day of the week. Time yet again to pretend I care about Algebra, Chemistry, History and English. The four horses of the academic apocalypse. It wasn't completely the sixth circle of hell. Drama I do love so it doesn't count. I can actually quit school if I want to. Our state actually has a rule, by law actually if you go to school up to age 16, it's not required to finish.

I've done OK so far; managed to not get distracted all those years. I swear if the plastic clan or anyone at school knew I had learning problems that will probably be the end of me. Thankfully nobody suspects anything and is probably too busy obsessing about what song Selena Gomez is going to lip-sync live next. I once overhead Debbie and the lackeys squealing about some shitty concert up in Anaheim. Because they have such wonderful taste in music anyway, it's no excuse for me to forget the name they were yammering on about.

After I picked out a reasonably decent ensemble I ran a brush through my damp locks. Fuck it. I ran back into the bathroom, took out my straightener and went to town on this idea I had.

When I was finished I looked in the mirror, my lips curved up real nicely. I put on some make up, a rarity for me. My ultra-rouge lip-gloss and dabbed on a few other things to really make this look work. I wasn't too bad at this as I looked into the mirror giving a final once over. I really loved my hair like this and shrugged as I turned around like a runway model. Nice, I like. I should do this more often.

I grabbed my favorite trademark jacket and trotted downstairs gasping slightly. Anne Styles and my dad were together, sitting and having breakfast. Um…What?

Ok, what to do? The room was a tad too depressing from the looks of the discussion. Annie's face looked deeply concentrated, like she was extremely worried about something, or someone.

"Has he always been this way?"

"Not since—oh Eva. Good morning sweetheart." Anne's sullen expression changed to bright instantly. She smiled when she saw me.

I grew very nervous all of a sudden. I felt like the spotlight was on me and they were waiting for me to say something.

"Hello." How awkward. This was worse than when I had to recite a monologue for the 5th grade.

My dad looked between the two of us but he stared at me the longest. What was I supposed to say? I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Good morning Anne. Sorry um, just coming to get breakfast. Don't mind me." I smiled briefly and scurried around the table and back toward the kitchen cubby.

"Eva, what's going on? What is it that you're wearing?" Dad asked from the table. I could hear the irritated tone he used so I tried to play it cool, smooth. Like a hipster.

As I served myself the usual breakfast fixings I tried to sound as normal as possible. "It's a present from De. She gave it to me last Christmas."

I almost started to go to the living room to eat quickly until I was summoned by my dad.

"Sweetie, come and sit. It's OK to sit at the table." He gestured.

I bit my lip and drank most of my OJ. Not this. I don't even know what's going on. I walked into this weirdness and I just want to get out.

"Dad, um I may be late for school. I slept in."

He got up from the table. Uh oh. He's coming toward me now. Relax Evie. It may not be so bad. OK then why is he wearing the serious stare?

He took my hand and I knew I was going to be coerced into this. I rolled my eyes and reached for my plate, sitting in the empty chair near Anne. I blew a long strand of hair from my eyes. I'm not very good at going against my dad. I wish I had more skills in that area. Shit balls.

"Evie we were just talking about the weekend. You and Harry ought to do something fun since Anne has to be out of town too and Robin will be working late."

"Dad…" I paused, biting my lip. I dropped my fork in almost disgust. I didn't mean for it to be so loud. I looked at Anne. It wasn't her fault her son doesn't know what he wants. I was done trying to figure him out.

My dad held a look. Shit. Now I was in trouble.

"Evalyn, come on now. I really don't want you planning trips without my permission. Anne tells me you and Harry are really good friends. I think its best he comes over like yesterday and you guys will stay together."

I stuffed some eggs into my mouth and forced myself to chew and swallow. I felt defeated now. Harry Styles wins every time. I am so tired of his games and it's about time I really start to move on with Louis. But why does my dad favor Harry so much? He's never cared this much about pushing me to be around a guy. What makes Harry such a trustworthy, special person?

He sure as hell isn't better than Louis. One thing's for sure, Louis never played fucked up games with me or my feelings. I hated how much this guy bothered me, how he really got in my head. All that bull shit intensity I thought was…something was really just a fog.

Plus look at who he calls friends? Fake asshats and everyone who isn't in their elk are secretly plotting to murder them. Harry is just wrong on all levels. I am tired of this guy already. I'm bored with all the bull shit.

"Dad, I know like-" He cleared his throat. "I'm just saying I'm sure he has plans. He's got other friends. I can totally handle a weekend by myself. I'm going to be 17 soon."

I smiled at my best performance yet. My dad shared another long look with Anne. Damn it. I didn't want to upset anyone. I stuffed more food in my mouth to keep from talking back. My dad's eyes were making me feel really terrible. Why should I? I really didn't want to be around Harry anymore. No fucking way.

"Evalyn, Harry is coming over here. End of discussion. Now, you have to hurry up and finish because he's waiting outside to take you to school."

Not again! "But dad, Lou—"

"No Eva, finish and go." I didn't need to lift my head to see the searing look in his eyes pinning me in my position. I had no choice. He turned his attention back to Anne, his eyes softening and I swore he reached out to hold her hand. Huh?

His eyes shifted back to me, I felt remorse for arguing with him. His eyes were soft and all he did was nod his head, maybe he didn't want to lash out in front of Anne.

I rarely disobeyed my dad, he was a pretty lenient parent but when he set rules I had to just zip up and do what he says. Harry wins again! What the fuck? Why don't I ever get a say in anything?

I stood up, picked up my half-eaten plate and rinsed off the remainder of the food contents in the sink. Suddenly I wasn't hungry. My mood was drenched in depression. I downed my OJ though. I felt venom crawl through me the minute Harry's face came to mind. Why? I should not be this angry but I was. Now I had no choice.

I walked over and hugged my dad to which he just waved back. But Anne, she pulled me into a big bear hug that made my eyes pop out. Dad looked at us without reacting. What was going on here? I pulled away when she did, swallowing awkwardly. Wow, I don't know what just happened. Anne smiled and said have a good day at school.

I shook my head at that. Was not expecting any of this from her. I think the Styles' may have some big secret going on that they're keeping hidden. Harry especially. It's not my problem.

Louis is taking me to school. Harry isn't. It's my life, nobody is going to make me ride with a guy that I can't physically stand to be around.

I fixed myself up, reapplied and sent a text to Louis. I know it was late but I still wanted to try and catch him. I never got a text from him this morning but I didn't think about it too much. He was probably just rushing to get out. His mom is a bit overbearing. One time I saw Louis roll his eyes as he was running to his car, I was worried he was going to fall down.

I finally finished everything, called out to my dad and swung open the door, ready to bolt. I crashed into a body so hard then I fell down over whoever it was.

"Don't go falling over me now love, there's no rush." Harry's deep chuckle forced me to leap up from the ground, holding my forehead.

"Not now. Jesus Harry." I ignored Harry's hand to help me and helped myself. I wobbled nearly falling down but Harry's arms caught me. "Ugh, please, I don't need this."

"I could drop you if I wanted. But I won't." I pulled out of his hold but he held me there. "Because you don't want me to."

The huskiness dripping from his voice was making me dizzy.

"What I want is to be left alone." I huffed, removing my fingers from his strength. "Harry, let go."

He sighed, deep and saccharine moans followed. I licked my lips, the flavored gloss making this moment sweeter than I wanted it to.

He finally let me go and I rubbed my wrists, standing up straight. My chin was firmly in the air and my confidence returning slowly.

"Have a nice day at school, asshole." I turned passed him, walking fast down the pathway closer to Louis' place when I felt footsteps coming closer to me.

"Eva, come on." Harry grumbled. "Look, would you stop for a second?" He panted and ran up to me. I wasn't about to let him.

I didn't want temptation staring me in the face anymore. I may not be strong enough to resist. I have to. I saw Harry's eyes just now and I refused to believe anything has changed.

"Go away."

"No."

I glanced at him briefly. "You are such an insufferable asshole."

"Ugh, stop being a pain in the arse Eva. Get in the car with me so we both can go to class."

"No thank you." I stepped ahead a bit, throwing him off but he caught up quickly with his long legs. Fuck him. "I have a ride."

"Your ride is with me." He stated firmly, catching up. He was so close but I was nearing to where I wanted.

"No it's not, look—" I pointed but stopped. Louis' car wasn't parked in the usual spot. In fact it was nowhere in sight. I hadn't realized I was this close to his house and I didn't pay attention to that big ass detail.

I groaned, took out my phone and dialed his digits. No answer. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I was out of breath too. Shit. I really need to calm down or I'm going to faint.

"You were saying?" He laughed slightly. I still made a message on his voice mail and sent him another text. "Eva, stop this. He isn't here. Let's go."

"I am not going anywhere with you." I stared at him with rage in my eyes. I never saw so much red in my life.

De was the last option or I was going to be a sitting duck. I sent her an SOS text. She never answers her phone in the mornings so I opted out of that. This was my last chance.

"Put your pride or whatever phony girl rage you have for me aside and let me take you to school." He said seriously. Wait what? Harry is not serious.

And not all of this was manufactured. Most of it was real. Harry confused me. If I'm around him long enough I'm just going to feel clobbered with extremely complex questions. Nothing made sense right now.

I shoved him hard and ran as far as my legs can carry me to the bus stop; the sanctuary. De had to come for me. I couldn't do this; I can't be around Harry, praying that things were going to change.

"Eva, are you fucking crazy? Slow down, god." Harry's breathing raced. His long legs making me hate him for following me so close.

"Stay away from me Harry. Please I'm begging you." I was nearly emotional to the point where I was begging him or I knew I was going to crumble.

I had to stop him now. I stopped running and turned around, Harry crashed into me but he held me against his body. Both of us breathing ravenously and I felt his lips brush against mine, silently missing how they felt.

"Be with me Eva. Don't be afraid." He whispered, his breath perfumed my face.

My legs gave out and then my entire body shut down immediately.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry's POV

Eva's limp body fell in my arms before I could say more. I so wanted to. Wow, this reaction was…I don't know what it was…a take one I guess.

I carried her gently over my shoulder, her small back pack still attached loosely to her back. I took it off while she laid completely blacked out in my arms and swung it over one shoulder.

I lifted her body more securely, trying to focus on walking toward my car. Her breathing was so calm and her glossy pillow-like lips were parted. I tried not to look at her face as much as I reached for the car door, carefully though, trying ever so hard not to disturb her. I didn't know how deal with this so I tried doing everything slowly. I leaned her body over my free shoulder as I opened the door, placing her reposed, relaxed frame in the passenger seat; her bag in the back seat. I wanted her legs to be free when she came to.

I was so worried. I've never seen anyone faint like that before. She looked as if she was in a state of extreme shock. My words did her in. They were big words. If she woke up would she remember anything or forget? I didn't know.

Gazing at her once more my eyes smoothly traced the fine lines and soft curves of her features. Her mouth was closed, but not tightly. Her chest rising and falling with each fluid breath she took. I watched everything, scanning her face, trying to find a flaw. I really couldn't.

The second I looked into her eyes I was addicted. She was my obsession. I couldn't shake her the more I tried to. My feelings grew more intense every second I'm around her. It wasn't anything that she did its just something that just happened. It's strange; I never thought it would so soon. I shut my heart out of a lot of things.

I secured the seat belt over her body, trying not to look at her so much. I forced myself to look away and shut the door gently, leaning against it.

Prying my body off I made my way to the front seat, trying to be as quiet as I could with the door. She was still silent as a mouse. She must have really been heavily knocked out. All because of what I told her. Maybe it was too soon to say any of that but I didn't care anymore. Who knows how far Louis went with her? It actually scared me to think about what they were doing with each other. I hated thinking about it. My hands curled up in tight fists before I touched the wheel. I eased up when I remembered to calm down.

I turned on the engine, shaking my head at the loud noise as I pulled out of the neighborhood finally. I barely focused on the road to school, too much was going on and I needed to control my emotions. She was lying next to me, harmless and completely helpless. I wanted so badly to wake her up and confess everything, touch her, be with her, but I needed to be patient.

Trying so hard now to concentrate on driving when I heard a vibration from the backseat. I glanced behind quickly. It sounded off again until I saw Eva's mobile lit up and shaking uncontrollably in the water pouch. I kept my eyes on the road but still reached in the back for the phone. I felt in the direction and grabbed it up. I didn't know who it was and I didn't care. Still I found my eyes looking at the screen, switching off the ringtone and vibration right away. I was a bit curious who'd be calling her now, so early too.

I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was. I checked anyway.

**From: Louis (4 messages) (2 voice mails)**

Wow, this bloke doesn't know when to quit. He's not right for her, she's not the right fit for anyone, especially this guy. I had a bad feeling about him from the beginning. Yes I'm jealous but I care for her as a friend and I know his type. He's playing her like a fiddle.

I silenced her phone skillfully and browsed through the messages, growing more furious as I read them all attempting to still keep an eye on the road.

**Louis: Babe! Pick up! I had to get Liam and his mates early. Sorry about that! :(**

**Louis: Yeah, sorry I didn't come get you, really. Liam and I had a big fight today. Ring or text me to let me know you're ok. I'm so sorry babe! :(**

**Louis: I'm having a really shit day and I'm feeling like a jerk. Please answer. I'm sorry for this morning. Forgive?**

**Louis: Babe, shit, I know you're mad at me. I get it but please answer me :/ I left you several messages, I felt like an asshole for leaving you….**

You are an asshole and she sure as shit isn't your babe. She's with me and I'll make sure you don't go anywhere near her. I highlighted the messages on her screen, deleting them all. I hid the voice mails so she won't see the alerts. Another act, another manipulation. I couldn't stand this guy anymore than I can throw him. He's too slick and it irritated me. Drama people always had an agenda. They rarely had girlfriends in my school because they knew how to play girls. They were actors, the best liars. Louis was good at this game but I'm not going to let her be played by this guy.

Even if she's scared of me now, I couldn't trust her with Louis. But in truth, I don't know how she feels. Hopefully I'll know when she wakes up.

Right now I probably would have tuned the radio to angry punk rock but I don't want her to wake up only to be shocked again. So I tuned on some calming classical. This stuff was so shit to listen to but maybe it might help me calm down too. Seeing those texts from Louis made my hands tighten on the wheel. I tried my best not to clench my teeth and take deep calming breaths before I did anything stupid.

I glanced at Eva, her face still holding that relaxed expression she almost looked childlike. I wanted to touch her, make her feel safe. Do whatever I can to make her mine.

It's not that easy I guess. I forced my eyes back on the road and looked to the rest of the way to school. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to be rational. We both need to go to school; it was the last day of the first week. Deep breaths Harry. Wow, still can't believe this is only day five. I met Eva Davies five days ago. I didn't think I'd ever go through anything this dramatic with someone. I truly did not expect getting on with anyone in this place being the new kid. Or having friends. Not by Eva's standards but it's better than driving off somewhere and eating lunch alone.

I realized I still had her phone in my hand. I turned it off and placed it back in the side pouch. I made sure to look at her again. I didn't want her seeing me do this for obvious reasons. But I had to. I just don't want her to get hurt. Someone needs to protect her and this guy Louis had heartbreak all over him.

I turned down the music as I neared the campus. That was fast. I barely noticed how short that ride really was. I pulled into a vacant parking spot and shut off the engine.

It was deathly silent until I thought I heard something.

Moans came from next to me. "Mmm, what—whoa, what…?" Eva paused, her eyes blinking several times before stretching out. "Argh, why does my head hurt?"

I licked my dry lips unsure of what to do; I was stuck as she began to sit up straighter, her long dark hair falling in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Her head instantly turned on me. I felt spotted. "Babe, are you OK?"

She seemed spaced out, her words were mumbled, her eyes wondering. "Hmm Harry, oh my god we're at school! Shit I'm going to be late."

She said in a huff looking around with a wild gaze in her eyes. I didn't think she'd have so much energy out of nowhere.

"Where's my bag?" She looked around and unbuckled when she spotted it. She turned around but I stopped her.

She looked at me confused. "What?"

"Um, maybe you should calm down a bit. You were out for a long time. I uh, you should take it slow." I suggested.

She grabbed up her bag looking for something, completely ignoring me. "I don't want to be late Harry. I'll fail this semester and I can't have that happen."

I watched her snatch her phone up, turning it on. I prayed that asshole didn't leave anymore messages.

Her face fell when her main screen came to view. She threw her phone back her bag and crossed her arms. I hate that even when she's angry it's turning me on.

"You know…I said something before. Do you remember any of it?" I asked, trying to push back the nerves.

She unfolded her arms staring at me, an eyebrow raised. "What? I don't get it. What did you say?"

I wondered if I ought to tell her, she seemed so angry about not hearing back from Louis, I was curious if this would change anything. If she actually felt the same.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What?" I repeated.

She smiled, almost started to laugh. "You look like you want to say something."

You have no idea. I looked at the time. 2 classes missed already. OK Harry, get it together you pussy. Take what's yours.

"Eva…I—" I watched her watch me; she was leaning on every word. What am I so afraid of? "We should," I stammered. This wasn't going good at all.

Her eyes turned soft and I reached out and pushed some hair from her face, my fingertips touching her lips as I pulled my hand back.

Her eyes did a dance. Oh no. What's going on now? She gasped, backing up against the window. I braced myself for what was next.

"I-I, oh my god. Did you?"

I sighed, pulling away from this girl. This was going to be ripe challenge. She obviously likes Louis. What the fuck am I doing anymore?

Pulling back on my seat, I unlocked the doors. "Balls in your court love."

From the corner of my eye I saw her lick her lips. She remembered, it was too obvious. Her reaction was not the one I wanted.

"You asked me to be you with, did you Harry?" I felt my hand being touched but flinched away.

I shouldn't have said anything, now I'm fucked. "Yeah…as if it means anything."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I didn't want this to go on further. Shit. I can't get rejected, not now. Elena was the last person to do this to me.

"Forget it. It's obvious you don't feel the same."

I began to unlock the door, going to the back to get her school bag. I know she was watching me but fuck it, I wasn't going to be embarrassed by anyone. I had friends. I didn't need this.

I didn't need her.

She came out of the other side before I could open the door and stepped up to me.

"What about Debbie? You belong to her now…"

I held out her bag for her and she didn't take it, my patience was wearying thin. I did not have time for this. Sacrificing school for someone who just wants to fight with me? No thanks. I placed her bag beside her, the gentleman I am and she just looked at me confused.

I locked my car, taking my bag up on my shoulder. "I belong to me. She isn't my girlfriend."

Eva struggled to swallow. Her face squinted and she walked closer to me as I began to back away.

"Louis would never be friends with those people. He's better than that. But if you want to hang out with them then it's fine. Just leave me out of it."

I see how it is. This is the last fucking straw. I turned around and pushed her body against my car, grinding the erection I knew was growing beneath my trousers, letting her aware of every fucking thing she does to me.

"You drive me bloody crazy love. Do you hear me? Do you feel that?" I pushed my hard cock against her body, watching her breath stifle each time I grind myself.

"Yes…I feel it. But Harry, you, uh—" Her breathy voice came out as a reminder of the control I still had over her.

I leaned down, kissing a spot under her ear. My teeth nibbling on her lobe, feeling her shiver as her hands grabbed a fistful of my curls.

"Don't fight it. Don't fight me." I kissed spots on her cheek slowly until I reached her mouth, not kissing it just yet. "I lied, I don't belong to me. I belong to you."

I genuinely smiled. With that I pulled away, giving her something to think about as I made my way to class.

When I came around the corner of the science building I spotted the vending machine in the back near the lunchroom. I got a drink and turned around, making sure the coast was clear when I found my way to my locker. Eva wouldn't be there so I chanced it. Success, she wasn't. That was my green light to run over and get my stuff. I put the bottle I just bought in my bag and searched for the book I needed for the next class. When I got what I needed I shut my locker carefully and turned around.

My body was shoved hard against the lockers, Louis' face coming into full view.

"How do you doing mate? Better not be shagging anything that's mine." Louis spat in my face, smirking.

I have ten times more strength than this wanker and gave him a good shove off watching him stumble back. I almost laughed at how pathetic this was. Best be on my way. I made a move to walk away but I followed with a comment.

"Who I'm shagging doesn't belong to you anyway. Sod off."

I saw his friends behind him. One of them looked worried and the other one looked to be about Louis' bodyguard if I threw out punches.

"Stay away from Eva." Louis punched me roughly in the stomach, making me double over in pain, then by sheer surprise he kicked me again in the same spot.

I know what he's on. He wants to fight with me. He knows I'll get expelled if I retaliate. I'm not gonna play into his game.

"Lou, let's go. I saw Grady come around the quad." One of them, the worried one said. I saw him; he looked less like a trouble maker than Louis.

I managed to pick myself back up only to be slammed a second time by Louis.

"This isn't over. What's mine stays mine, or else. Enjoy your day you fucked up tosser." He actually spat on my face and I flinched back.

He let me go and I fell to the ground. I collected myself again feeling a slight pain where I was hit. I'd roughed up blokes like Louis in the past, but never again. Fighting will just make things worse. I'm not going to be a bully back. Eva means more to me than that. He doesn't scare me. I've taken worst hits than this.

I slowly went to the bathroom to wash my hands and face and looked into the mirror. I examined my torso, a bruise was already beginning to form. I was determined now.

I have to keep him away from her. By any means.


	33. Chapter 33

Eva's POV

Gym time over. Thank god. I had dance class now and I reeked of sweat just dying for a shower. Thank god the class just flew by and the locker room was practically empty by the time I left the auditorium. Alana and Bo always made it a habit to try and sabotage me by any means, whether its mean girls snickering during my dance routine or the time they stuck their press-on nails in the my locker so it was impossible for me to open. Bullies. Today was no different. I went up to dance with my group and Bo poured baby oil near the area I danced in and I fell flat on my butt. I fell so hard my brain closed off and I wanted to die as the people in class gawked and pointed. To make it worse the teacher got mad at me, imagine that? I had to stay after class to do extra exercises which made me late for lunch.

I don't understand why they keep doing these things. I want no part of their petty, plastic group because I know they will never let up. They just wanted another lackey if I joined their pathetic tribe.

Debbie was the worst. She spread this rumor that I was a lesbian last year at the Halloween dance and that was the main reason I was a virgin. She also said I looked like ET with my small, petite body, large eyes and big head. This is where Evie turned into ET.

Debbie was such a stereotype that I didn't bother fighting back. I had a second thought to go tell Grady about all the bull shit but this school has a reputation for ignoring stuff such as personal matters between students. Our parents (or in my case parent) would have been called in. I would have been grounded, my fault or not. The teachers who don't give two shits would have pretended to care by slowly nodding their head, all the while thinking of the next time they can smoke again.

It would have been a disaster so I opted out and chose to ignore them. Today wasn't as bad as I thought. Sometimes I think Debbie has been purposely following me around the school since I first came here.

My locker wasn't messed with thank the lord. I saw Debbie and Alana leave early yammering on their stupid phones, squealing about some Austin Mahone tickets and they were gonna make some grand announcement at lunch period. I really doubt that. It won't be that elaborate. Debbie is dumber than a box of rocks, she's all about attention and she never goes about anything in the normal way. It's always some stupid crap most of the school can't stand and doesn't have the balls to stop.

Whatever, I'm done with those stuffed training bras. One of these days someone will finally stand up to her but that's not my job.

I know she'll continue to do things like today that will make me fucking tense but I'll just be the bigger person and rise above it. Though I have rage built up in my fist every time this shit happens. I still have to be wise about what I do. Thank god Debbie doesn't know about my dyslexia, she would go to Disneyland with that all the way. You have no idea what it's like for me having to deal with this learning impairment. Living with it along with all the other problems an average teenage girl faces.

I grabbed some large towels from the coach's closet and set them on the bench between the long lockers. Balls, I hated being the last one out from everything. I remember Debbie pulled this really shitty prank on me sophomore year when she'd switched my shampoo bottle out for pink Halloween dye. I remembered I had to wear a beanie hat the rest of that day. The dye was so smelly and strong that it soaked through the hat and basically everyone called me pinky. I know that sounds cute when you think about it, but really, it was hell in a hand basket.

I thought of doing something similar to her, ignite some Scorpio revenge on her ass, my patience reached the breaking point, but I never have the balls to do it. Call me weak or a dumb ass for not doing it sooner. I guess I don't have the energy to stoop so low. I mean, someone like Harry could never be ridiculed. Seriously, the man is pure god; he practically owned this school in the first damn week. I was a little green, not gonna lie here. Harry was popular, that was in my hands at one point. A major pass, no regrets, and still, did I envy him completely? Shit, I don't know how to answer that. If it means always having to watch my back just in case some asshole refuses to respect my opinion no matter what, not being judged for how much money I have, what kind of clothes I choose to wear and my individual persona? I am so glad I made the decision to walk away.

But Harry. As I prepped for the shower it reminded me of a few days ago, the laundry room, the way Harry touched me. The first time I've been touched that way, my first real kiss, shit, Harry was a bunch of firsts for me. I liked him. I did, I can't front about that but I worry about Debbie's intentions now.

What Harry said earlier about not being her boyfriend, OK I believed him and he wouldn't lie would he? But I know Debbie; she'll stop at nothing until she gets whatever she thinks belong to her. I wanted to protect Harry before she tries anything skivvy with him. She so would. She's like that Adrian girl in _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_. Man what a terrible show that is.

I worried about Harry, I couldn't help it but I was paranoid when he wasn't with me. Who was with him? Who was hurting him? Who was manipulating him? Weird questions popped out as I stripped off my gym clothes and placed them neatly near the towel on the bench.

I turned the water on, adjusting it so it was just perfect. Ah, this is more like it now. I closed my eyes in the feeling. All that's missing is someone near me, touching me in ways like those adult novels I like to read in secret. What always happens is the girl in the story is taken by surprise. I thought of Harry moving my arms to wrap around his neck as his fingers started to touch me, knowing the exact place to get me off. Shit, I started to feel steamier than the water now. Jesus, I dunked my head under the shower finally my entire body was all wet, grabbing for the body wash and soap.

Shit, I gotta get over this obsession for Harry. Debbie will try everything to get him; I should forfeit whatever chance I thought I had with him.

I know he said he wanted to be with me, but he signed a contract with those phonies he calls friends at school. It's not Harry's fault. Why would he choose me anyway? All I have is Delilah, who is the greatest human being alive but I have a feeling Harry would have still wanted a big group of friends. Not like Louis. I really like how Louis doesn't care what people think, I envied that about him. Bo and Alana tried to ask him out several times through their bull shit parties at PE but he would made up some excuse and declined their offers. Louis was always my favorite person. I just adored him. He wouldn't hurt a fly.

That's good, keep thinking about Louis. I feel horrible for not riding with him this morning but then again, I was so upset to see he never returned my calls. Maybe he was having a bad day, like me. I just wanted to find him, tell him he's forgiven and that I understand. Because I did. It's the first week of school and things are normally so hectic. So much has happened already I just want to relax and take a shower, a long one. Hopefully I might skip 7th period, I know dad would find out but today, right now, I don't think I have the energy to finish the rest of the school day. I am ready for the week to be over frankly. No more drama please?

I rinsed off all the soap from my body, standing under the steaming hot water, closing my eyes. Nice, this is where I sometimes daydream. I miss Harry, I wish he was here right now, despite Debbie ruining everything. Where is he?

"You are so bloody beautiful." Holy shit, stop imagining Harry's voice already. Louis, he's the guy you should be picturing.

I opened my eyes and gasped.

Holy fucks. It really was Harry, standing with his hand on the curtain moving it to peak at me fully naked. I covered my body; a huge blush crept over my entire body. I could feel blood running everywhere.

His green eyes were transfixed where my hands were covering, shit. I know he's already seen me nude before but right now I wasn't expecting it. His eyes traveled to my face as he pushed back the curtain to reveal he was only in his boxers. I tried not to look down. I knew his hard on was pushing through the slit hole of his shorts.

I found my voice after all the shock settled in. "Harry what are you doing here? This is the _girls'_ locker room."

He just smirked at me, unfazed by my distress. Or rather, undress. "I know." He licked his lips moving the curtain. Did he think he was going to actually come inside?

Huh? I rolled my eyes still covering my body as I reached for the curtain but he held onto it. "Let go."

I had my hand over my breasts. I couldn't cover the other part of me for obvious reasons. He moved the curtain stronger this time, pushing his way with force in the shower, looking down at me like he was a lion and I was his prey.

I shivered; my body was cold even under the steaming water. I didn't know what he was going to do, he scared me right now. The wild look in his eye was throwing me off; he managed to get wet himself, his curls drenched under the show head. He moved my body against the tile of the shower. I felt trapped. Now what?

"You know, I should have done this when we first met. Can you believe it was only a few days ago? Feels like a long time love." Harry's voice was deeper than usual.

"Harry," my voice was coming out more breathy than I intended. "You can't be here. You'll get kicked out."

He said nothing to that. I was sure I saw him grin before he dove for my neck, kissing water droplets and licking around the curve of my neck. I could hear all of the sounds his lips were making and it was actually making me more turned on than anything else. I griped his biceps, fuck, work out much? Good god, this guy was a kid in a man's body. He stopped and moved his lips in front of my face. Our lips were so close to touching. He held my eyes with a passion I don't remember seeing before. Made me look closer to make sure I saw it right.

"You won't let that happen baby." He nuzzled my nose with his pressing his lips on my cheeks. Fuck, I could feel my body shake as I begun to relax. I held onto to him in case I fell.

He kissed along my jaw while he laced our fingers together and placed them above my head. The tip of his cock nudging between my slit, my eyes opened wide. Fuck, did I want to do this? With Harry? Oh my god, did he? Was he aware of his cock nearly going inside me?

"Harry…please, can't um, hmm, mmm, I can't do this here. No…Harry!" I shouted now. "No, I can't do this."

I forced all my will power to make him to stop. I wasn't sure if I could. But I knew I had to stop him.

He looked at me, his green eyes held a darker filling now, oh god. I feared what's to come next. He still held me but stopped kissing me as soon as I made an outburst. I nearly pushed him off of me but I didn't want to scream. Then someone definitely might catch us.

I backed away from him and went under the water, rinsing my body, placing my hand on his chest when he came toward me.

"Eva I'm sorry. I got…I am sorry." I ignored him and rinsed my hair, trying to rinse any of him that rubbed off on me.

I couldn't dislike him. We got carried away again, at school, once again. Why is it always at school he wants to do all these private things?

"I told you I can't do that. I'm sorry but I'm not Debbie, I'm not experienced or anything. Go back to them if you want that." I spat and finished rinsing my hair while Harry just stared at me with those big eyes of his.

He looked sincere and that's what sucked. Part of me was thinking he's just horny. Harry obviously wanted a girl who will put out right away. OK I'm crazy I know, not too long ago I was the one who suggested the friends with benefits crap but that idea got shot down because I knew I'd fall for him, just like now. With the way he's looking at me, he made it so easy to love him.

But that wasn't enough. I wanted a boyfriend. I wanted to date and be with someone. I can't have my first time be with a guy I just desire, especially if that guy is desired by other girls who are out for blood. Eva never gets the guy. On second thought, Louis deserves a chance. I am not canceling him out so fast.

I made my way to exit the shower when Harry gently grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry Eva. You're such a beautiful girl; I got overwhelmed by all of it. I'm a guy, I apologize. And for the record, I don't want anyone but you."

I heard some words but god damn I didn't believe them. "Harry, if this is true then stop hanging out with my enemy." No beating around the bush any longer.

It's me or his "friends."

He let me go and I nodded pulling the shower curtain aside to grab my towel, wrapping it around my dripping wet body.

"You want me to stop having friends?"

How can anyone be friends with that crowd? Harry is so misinformed.

I didn't turn around so I grabbed my clothes and bag and began to dress quickly under the towel.

"Didn't say that." I grumbled.

I felt his eyes on me and turned around, I knew he was watching me but his eyes looked concerned all of a sudden. I saw them soften when he moved closer to me and looked at the back of my thigh.

He pointed at it. "Who did this?"

Just another day in being me. More specifically Bo since I actually saw her holding the baby oil.

"Nobody did it. I was clumsy and fell."

"You fell? Did you trip?" Harry was just being extra CSI with all these questions.

"Yeah…" I placed the rest of my clothes on. I knew he was watching but I wasn't going to let him stop me.

"Someone trip you love?"

Tears brimmed in my eyes and I pushed my hair in my way to conceal it. Fuck, let's not get deep here. I tripped and fell. Baby goes to bed. I will not lose my shit over years of repressed bullying. People just don't care about knowing my problems.

"No…" my voice broke. I knew it was unconvincing. Shit. Why can't I be a robot now of all times? Then he would go away and I wouldn't feel like such a baby.

I looked at the corner of eye and Harry was dressed already. Wow that was fast. I quickly wiped my eyes but he caught me.

"Who did it Eva? The truth now."

I bit my lip, a pained expression I couldn't control anymore spread across my face. Harry came over closer, with each inch closing in I found it harder to lie.

"Its OK, there's nothing you can do about it anyway." I tried to throw him off but the look on his face was telling me he wasn't buying it. "Let's drop it."

"Was it Louis?" I looked at Harry's large hands, his knuckles turning white from the strong fist he was making.

I shook my head, Louis would never hurt me. Harry wouldn't either. I have two guys who care for me. Louis and Harry. This is so fucked up I don't even want to make a decision anymore.

Sitting down on the bench I folded my arms together as my damp, tangled hair swung in my eyes. I just wanted to hide. I didn't want to talk about anything. Nobody fucking gets it.

I felt Harry sit down so close to me I could feel his leg touching mine. Harry was being so quiet it was almost like he was waiting for me to talk.

But I didn't want to. I covered my eyes and lunged forward suddenly balling my emotions out. Everything was coming out. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to negotiate. I just wanted to cry. I hated crying. It physically hurt me to cry so hard. I was so engulfed in this sudden emotional state that I barely felt Harry's hand touch my back so gently. He started rubbing it now. Not saying anything just being there for me.

I wiped my eyes and uncovered my face to calm down finally. I stared forward saying nothing; he said nothing watching me intently.

"I don't want you to see me like this, please." I begged him. Harry is so well-known now; he's hanging out with the cool kids.

Those dip shits didn't have feelings and they don't understand people like me. He touched the small of my back again, stroking it. I couldn't let that distract me. I have my own problems to fix.

"It's OK babe." Harry surprised me by wrapping his arms around my shoulders bringing me to his warm chest, which actually made me cry harder.

I was trembling now. Little after shocks after the earthquake of tears I couldn't help but showing.

I sobbed and sobbed until there was nothing left. I didn't know how long I stayed there, crying and whaling in the arms of the most popular boy in the entire school. It could have been hours.

I really didn't have the energy to pretend to pay attention in class.

I picked my head up and Harry gazed at me with so much compassion. I closed the gap between us and kissed his mouth while a hidden tear dripped down my cheek. Harry pulled away to kiss the spot where it fell. I wanted to melt when he did this.

"Let's…"

"…get out of here?" He offered with a small smile.

I looked at him barely nodding as I composed myself and I stood up while he mirrored me. I took up my things and bag pack as I looked at him.

Can't believe I was so weak now. I was nervous that he still saw me like this. So vulnerable and crazy. I'm sure I looked bat shit right now to him. I can't imagine what he's thinking.

I'd give anything to know.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry's POV

Ever since Louis gave me a massive reason to protect what's mine, I made a promise to never stay away from Eva no matter what anyone said. No matter what she said.

After skipping lunch I took her hand, never letting go as we walked to my car. I felt Louis' eyes on me but ignored it. He really thinks he can pummel me with the stink eye? Really?

I looked over at Eva as she huddled her shoulders, walking quietly next to me staring down at the ground since we came out of the locker room.

I decided to say nothing for now. I know she's going through some stuff, hell I have fucking secrets of my own that she doesn't know about. I feel like she's opening up to me and I'm being very delicate with this because I know she'd want me too. I really cared about her and I want us to happen. I just need to be patient and let her decide what she wants. I think its me too. And that makes me so happy.

I led Eva to the passenger's side and opened the door for her. She looked at me for a second, smiling slightly and got in quietly. I knew Louis was watching the entire thing but I could honestly care less. He's not going to do anything to me; nothing will keep me away from here. I'm willing to be with her and I want to show her everything I can give.

"Harry." She stood up before I closed the door startling me. "Look…" Her voice shook and her lips quivered.

I gave her a worried look and saw what she was looking at. Shit. I wasn't ready for a confrontation now. I turned back to Eva telling her to sit back down.

"Stay here." I grimaced sympathetically before attempting to handle this.

"Harry don't do it!" She yelled but I had it handled.

Debbie came trotting over to me, long legs stalking over to me.

"Harry, what the fuck? What is this?" She gestured behind me; I glanced at Eva, looking terrified at the both of us. I've never seen her so scared.

Maybe if I reasoned with Debbie she'd leave us alone.

"What's what? I'm going out."

She lifted her brow, staring at me annoyed. Weird she did that a lot when she thought I was staring at Eva, which I lied about.

"Harry you know what I told you about her yeah? She's playing you. I know her type. Don't trust her. Trust your friends." She reached out to take my hand but I backed away before her fingers touched mine. She flipped her long blond hair and stood on one side of her leg. "Harry you're part of our group."

Oh god. She was threatening that in my face. Eva or my reputation? Fuck. Who was more important?

"Debbie I have to go love. Please understand." I made a move to leave but as soon as I began to turn she caught up to me.

"I don't need to understand. You're mine; no one else can have you."

"That's where you're wr-" She suddenly lunged forehead, grabbing my face in her hands and kissed me point blank.

Fuck. It didn't last long. I was disgusted with myself; I hated addressing shit like this when I should have just left. God damn it.

Debbie went to kiss me again but I backed away. She looked behind me and giggled, biting her index finger. I stared in the direction behind me.

Oh no. Eva. She's gone.

I shuddered. What the fuck? I ran to check to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Looks like ET will never trust you again. But who could blame you, this is what you wanted. Right, Harry?" She snickered.

I finally understand what Eva was talking about with Debbie. She's two ways. She thinks she's nice but really, this is proof of who she really is.

She had some nerve. Controlling me like this. Fuck, she left. Eva didn't deserve this.

"Harry its over. She doesn't want you. She'll never want you and treat you right like I can."

I was so enraged I turned around and got in her face now. I didn't care if she was scared of me.

"Go away Debbie. I don't care anymore about your stupid group. Eva doesn't deserve your shit. She deserves me."

Debbie shook her head. "Harry come on don't be silly. All she thinks about is using you. Bo tells me all the time."

No it's not true. She's lying. Look at how she's trying to turn Eva against me. Why the fuck am I even questioning this? Eva is not Elena. She's different. She could never ever hurt me. Then again, only five days, I don't really know her. But I do. I know I do. Debbie is acting like a jealous slag.

"Don't believe me baby? She's always wanted Louis the whole time. She loves him. She only wanted to use you to get back at me because I wouldn't let her join our group."

I pushed Debbie right good. She's making it up. I didn't care if I hurt her. It's so not true. She wouldn't do that. Not my Eva.

"Lies. You're sick. I don't believe a word of this." I grabbed my hair, still uncertain about whether Debbie is lying or I don't know.

Eva just left; she wouldn't give me a chance to explain this. Plus, this morning, she got upset when Louis didn't ring her, which he did, several times. Does that mean she would have been happy if I'd never deleted them? No, why am I even thinking for a second this could be true?

Debbie saw my face and smirked, leaning close to me. I don't know what the fuck was going on anymore.

"What do you wanna bet 1,000 bucks she's looking for Louis right now? Because she can't deal with the truth. She's always wanted him."

I shook my head, no, Debbie can't be telling the truth. I walked out of the parking lot and began to search for Eva for a long time and for all to see where her heart lies. I need to know. I had to know. For my own sanity's sake. This won't happen again, no, I won't be played. Eva wasn't like anyone; she couldn't do that to me.

I forced my body to search for her, now this shit just got personal. I had Louis to think about.

I looked all over the quad, nothing. I checked around the cafeteria, no again. I turned the other direction towards where I came from previously, the gym and found her.

She was with him. The other guy. Louis. She was suddenly locked in his arms. My heart sank at the sight. I still had to do this so I ran over to them pushing aside my emotions. The wall was back up. No one is going to hurt me, not Eva Davies. I braced myself for anything.

* * *

Eva's POV

I couldn't watch it. The kiss. Oh god, I knew in the back of my mind Harry would actually do this with her I just didn't think it would be so soon. So in my face.

I have to protect myself now. And I did that by running away from getting my heart broken. Debbie understood this. She hates me until the end of time. She knew exactly how to hurt me and she did without breaking a sweat. I saw how confident and slimy she was just now. Touching my Harry liked they belonged together. She thinks she owns every guy at the school. I caught her though. If this was real, she wouldn't be behaving like this. Looking at me as she kissed him, her eyes wide open so the daggers can be seen for me only.

Harry fell prey to it. He could have walked away, said fuck off and everything would have been better.

But he stayed. He actually talked to her. My mortal enemy. The one person who's job is to single-handedly ruin every second of my existence just for breathing. She knew what she was doing. I know this. But why does it hurt so much still? Because I saw his eyes, because it was so real I know I didn't imagine it all. Harry was real. He made me happy. I can't ignore that no matter how hard I try to.

I'm not lying here, this wasn't fake for me. I didn't pretend for a second how I felt around him. Harry was the scared one until the end. Until he saw me at my most vulnerable state. He touched my back, allowing me to let it go and he was there for me. I finally had his friendship in my grasp. But his heart? I swallowed hard trying not to regret any of the moments I thought he believed it too.

What bothers me about this is that I felt it completely. That's how I know it was true. Wow, just, how am I going to live like this? Now I really understand why I abandoned the idea of me and guys since I came here. Just ignore them.

No one will ever want me without something getting in the way. This is my true fate. Everyone else will have it all. Eva will have…heartbreak. The silence sounds of loneliness.

It's ok really, I think it is. I won't cry over Harry Styles anymore. I am done with believing in all things real. It's all just a fantasy, a sweet one with an expiration date.

I ran out as fast as I could somewhere, I wasn't sure if I still had my bag with me. Fuck. I didn't, just my phone. I bolted out of the car so quickly I wasn't thinking logically.

All I saw was Debbie attached to the one person I wanted, even more than Louis, slowly making me want to die. Oh god, my chest started to heave. I don't think any of this is real. It's all a big nightmare. I'll wake up just like that weird dream I had when Harry was over. Nothing came true. Right, this didn't happen. I smiled sadly wanting to believe this so bad.

I didn't even know where I was right now I just needed to hide myself and cry. No, I just did this, didn't think I had anymore emotions in me.

I really liked Harry; I thought he was good for me. I thought he wanted me just as badly I wanted him. Despite all of this I still want him, as crazy as that sounds.

Debbie Jacobs won. Eva lost. Harry doesn't belong to me like I wanted. Like I needed. I felt something with him in just 5 days that I never felt with Louis. My heart raced when he was around, I used to think it was because he pissed me off but really, it was a wake up call.

I suppose I shouldn't be so upset that Debbie got to Harry, deep down I knew something like this would happen but I didn't prepare for how badly it would hurt me. I literally can't breath.

I just want to hide. I can't show my face to anyone. I'm done with this place.

Looking at the surroundings I finally focused on where I was. The gym auditorium. I just left this place. All the lights were out and I was curled up on gymnastic mats under the bleachers. It was a little chilly. I managed to get my jacket and pull it over my body, huddling in the corner.

I sniffed back trying to compose myself so I don't really go bat shit. It's just a boy, why am I being like this? So crazy anyway. I really don't know Harry at all. I thought he would just leave with me and enjoy this day like we both wanted. I wanted him to. If I gave him a chance to explain it'll be much worse, I didn't want to hear it. He'd make some excuse like she made him, she forced him. I saw the fucking kiss, he kissed her back. Of course he did, Debbie is every guys' type.

I am no one's type.

"Baby, where are you?" I thought I heard Louis' voice come into the auditorium. "Babe, answer me. Tell me you're ok?"

Louis go away. I thought I heard another voice in the mix. Was that Liam?

"I don't know where she is. Go look that way, I'll go this way."

"OK mate. Let you know if I see her." Louis' voice came out rushed, he was out of breath.

Oh my god, go away. I cared for him but I didn't want to see Louis right now.

I thought now would be a great time to sneak out when I didn't hear sounds rustling near me. I moved out, wiping my eyes and tried to see through the mass of tears that came out. I still thought of Harry, I still wanted him, after what he did but, you can't forgive so easily. My dad loved my mom so much but she didn't fight for him, she didn't choose him. Harry didn't choose me. I am insane for still hanging onto any thread of hope.

I moved my legs again slowly and peeked on both ends of the gym. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and jumped when it vibrated. Fuck, I turned it off instantly and climbed out of the crawling space underneath the bleachers. I tried to be as careful as I could. I knew Louis and Liam were looking for me so I tip-toed behind me and went through the door of the girls locker room.

I had a weird thought suddenly amongst all the intense feelings going on. What if he came to look for me?

But that's insane right?

Harry would never go after me. I started crying again but caught myself when I heard voices close to me. Shit, I looked around and hid behind the empty showers and closed the curtain. I felt like I was in a Hitchcock movie. A small part of me wanted him to come look for me, find me and tell me he didn't mean any of it, take me in his arms and we'll be together. Wish is was that easy.

I sat on the shower bench, thinking over some things. I'll never be anything to guys but something they can use. It was sweet to believe Harry could be different than guys out there. But it was just a dream. It was better when I was just bored at this school. All of these feelings I didn't know what to do with didn't have to fuck with my life. I am 16 years old. And I can't deal with this now. I'm too young to feel this strongly for Harry when I know it's not right. I don't want to have to watch my back every time I'm with him or worry about his friends ruining what we have.

We could have had it. Whatever that is, the stuff that people want so badly but few really get.

I pushed the curtain a little, whew, I was alone. I believed I was. This is probably my cue to leave before I get into trouble. If anyone catches me for skipping class knowingly I'll get detention and I hate that shit.

Carefully I moved the curtain all the way and went out to the back door of the lockers. I breathed out finally when I turned the handle of the door.

I was clear, yes.

"There you are." I heard Louis speak behind me. He saw my face and it was too late. I couldn't hide it. Louis knew me too well.

Shit, I was ready for this. I tried my best to hide any traces of woe I just experience but Louis' eyes softened when he came close to me. He took my hand in his, holding onto it like his life depended on it.

"Louis I don't want to talk. I don't want to do anything."

He nodded as if he understood and pulled me close to his chest silently, kissing the top of my head. I couldn't help it, what Harry did to me still had an effect on my eyes. No, no, no! I gripped Louis' jacket and squeezed his back muscles as I pulled him to me. I couldn't relax, my body was weak and Louis just held me as more tears slid down my cheeks. I wanted to die, anything but cry right now. I am such a baby.

"It's ok love. He can't hurt you anymore."

I heard steps behind me but didn't turn around. "Lou, couldn't locate-oi."

"Liam, it's alright." He leaned down to my ear and whispered to me. "You're safe now. Come with me with ok, I'll take you home."

I sniffed really loudly but didn't care. I don't want to get used to crying so I promised myself I would control my emotions from here on. Louis looked at me for a moment as I pulled back to stare at him.

"It's alright, you're alright, yeah?"

I shrugged.

"Awe, sweetie, come on. I'm going to take you somewhere ok, maybe get mind off of this. He can't hurt you ok?"

I never told him it was Harry. How did he know?

"How…" I lifted my brow.

Louis vehemently shook his head, corners of his mouth rising. "I watch you, remember? I won't let you get hurt by anyone."

He hugged my body against his and placed his chin on my head. He really was a great friend. I should listen to him, not take everything so seriously.

Out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't believe it. My eyes expanded at the sight of Harry making his way to me. He looked angry. Looking between the both of us like he wanted to fight him. Was he jealous of Louis?

I thought he wanted Debbie? Oh no, it could be a trick. I braced myself for what he was about to do.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry's POV

"Eva, please." I went to the both of them, out of breath but willing to explain. "I have to say something."

She pulled out of his arms when I got closer to her. Louis was watching me intently, keeping a close eye on Eva moving away. Fuck this. I didn't give a shit about him. I came here for her.

"Harry…" She trailed off, backing away from both of us. "Leave me alone."

I breathed in shaky. Fuck, Louis was waiting for me to move. He looked at her and I knew what he was thinking. Not a chance.

Trying to approach this as civil as possible I thought fast. Louis raised his eyebrow, daring me to do anything. And I was, because he can go to hell.

"Come on now. You left your bag in my car. Please, I'm not asking you to do—"

She laughed incredulously, "You're not asking me? Harry…please don't hurt me anymore today. I can't be anywhere near you now."

"Piss off mate. You've done enough damage already." Louis barked, throwing off my focus. Lord he's annoying. "Go on then."

I steamed when I heard him talk. My fist balled up tighter than I intended. I could so end this badly but I wasn't going to. That's not what she wants.

I moved forward to reach for her hand but Louis interjected, stepping in front of me, taking her behind him right in front of me. Does he know that I can see him?

Trying again I stepped closer so I can see her eyes. She can't lie to me with those eyes. I know it. She has to listen to me. She avoided looking at me and I knew why.

Eva stepped away from Louis, he looked her oddly. "I'm sorry. I'm can't do this with both of you." She looked at me, tears numbly falling down her face.

"Eva, you know I wouldn't hurt you. You know me." I pleaded.

"He's lying to you Eva, I just saw it. Why do you think he sits with that slag? He's only using you. Come on, come with me." Louis reached out to her but she shrank back.

She looked at both of us again. I felt like I was losing her when she kept looking back at Louis. I could tell she was getting frustrated. But I was the sincere one. She had to know this. I couldn't help but show her how I'm really feeling through my eyes. I didn't know how else to be. I looked at Louis as he put on his best performance.

Eva shook her head, grabbing her temples together. I just wanted to end this and take her in my arms already and be done with this day. Please god let me do it.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around, holy fuck.

"What's the problem here?" Assistant Principal stood sternly looking at all three of us.

Louis ignored it, I looked around and Eva looked nervous.

"It-its nothing. Ohm, Harry was just taking me home." I looked at Eva, fake smile plastered on her face. I shared a look with her and went with it.

"Yeah, that's right. No problem, Miss," I looked at the tag to be sure. She looked like she didn't like me. "Farrell."

"Are you sure? Miss Davies is there a problem?" Please say no Eva.

She profusely shook her head at the AP. "No," She turned to me confirming it. "No problem here."

I smiled the same but gulped, hoping it would work. Nothing has happened and I wanted to keep it that way. I was so close to scuffing with Louis; maybe it was a good thing the AP showed up.

"Alright, school is out right now. Be safe." She said with no emotion. I don't think it was only me she had a problem with.

The AP was buying it but still looked at us like she wanted to kill us or worse lock us up in prison. She turned on her clunky shoes the other direction and left us three alone again.

I took a deep breath coming close to Eva who looked at me; I missed kissing her, touching her. I just wanted to make things right.

Someone got in my way again. Ugh, fuck you.

"Eva, come on. I know you're mad but you can't go with Harry. He'll just hurt you again. I don't want that." Louis said, trying to intimidate me. He shared a sly, cross look with me when Eva wasn't looking.

The things I would do to this guy, I shouldn't even go there. I don't want to be violent. I just want to put this day behind me. So much shit has happened and I should have just done what I needed to do when I saw Debbie: leave.

On impulse I took Eva's hand and shockingly she didn't let go. She did another thing that surprised me. She looked at Louis sadly.

"It's ok Louis. I'll talk to you later. Thank you for being there." She went to give him a short hug, pulling back but he held on longer than he should. He was staring daggers at me knowing I won this one.

It's not about winning for me. I adore this girl and she means so much to me. I just want her to be with me. Why is every little thing today trying to mess with that?

I saw Louis' friend behind him, touching his shoulder, he shook it off when Eva wasn't looking. Oh boy, that's how he really is. Eva doesn't know this. His friend was the guy who bailed earlier when Louis was kicking the shit out of me. I shared a look, warning him with my eyes. He didn't look intimidated but he obviously didn't want a fight on his hands like Louis.

His friend gave me a nod, patted Louis' shoulder and they finally turned around but not without Louis staring back at me. He knew I got her now. No more of these games. We're going to be together. No one is coming between us.

I'll never give up on us. Never.

I reached for her hand back when we were now alone but she didn't allow me to touch her. She gave me a tired look before turning on her heal walking the opposite direction, I followed closely behind her, not missing a step.

Eva and I silently walked back to my car. She was being quiet and I get that. I'm not going to make her talk. Out of the corner of my eye Debbie was watching us along with her friends, Bo and Alana. I couldn't help but be judged all of a sudden. I was doing the right thing. I couldn't let Eva be with Louis; even if it means losing my friends, potentially being back to square one.

She matters more. But right now I feel like I lost her. Having her around me and not saying anything is worse than being apart.

I held the door open for her. I wanted to say so much but I bit my tongue back. I didn't know how I should approach this. She just got in, no words, no groans, no whining. Nothing. I sighed, rolling my eyes as I closed the door. When I came around to the other side to open the driver's seat her face was turned and she was hiding behind her hair again. I got in and reluctantly shut my door.

I started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and finally away from school. I was driving a bit for a while and it was too quiet. Deathly quiet. I wanted to say something. I wanted to talk about this, I wanted to explain what she saw wasn't what it looked like. I didn't kiss Debbie back. She kissed me and I pushed her away. I didn't want this to happen, I thought she would understand. I was so wrong. I just wanna fucking say all this but I can't, why?

Frustrated beyond the word I reached for the radio, switching it on. Eva reached out her fingers to switch it off. I turned it back on. I heard her groan and switch it back off. I grit my teeth, leaving it off for a while. This could go on for god knows how long.

I turned on the streets we lived on and flipped on the radio dial again.

She did nothing. Shit. Now I know she's really pissed at me. I sighed, stopping a few houses from ours and turned off the engine.

"You're not even going to let me explain?" I reasoned, couldn't help the honest outburst.

She looked at me, tears fallings down her cheeks. I ached to touch her.

"I saw enough, there's nothing to explain. I told you not to do it."

"I know," I licked my lips, reaching for her hand but she wouldn't let me touch her still. "I'm sorry, I should have listened."

She shrugged. What? I looked at her acting nonchalant suddenly. "No you wanted to kiss her—"

"No, I did not. I wanted to talk to her. Back where I grew up that's just what people there did."

"Welcome to American high schools Harry." She bit back sarcastically, laughing slightly. "Enjoy being manipulated. We don't negotiate shit."

I leaned back in my chair, shutting my eyes then opening them up again. I just wanna be with her, why is this such a challenge? Did she even want to? Did any part of her care about me?

"I genuinely didn't know ok? You warned me and I should have listened. I fucked up. That back there meant absolutely nothing to me."

She didn't respond back for a few long moments. She sighed heavily; I followed her gaze as she averted her eyes looking out the window, folding her arms across her chest. I tried to ignore her breasts peeking out over her top. She dressed so sexy today I tried everything I could to distract myself. I moved my eyes straight ahead, gripping the wheel. Who am I kidding? Maybe Elena had cursed me; every girl I think is going to be different turns out to be just like her. Maybe Eva wanted Louis more. Maybe I didn't matter like I thought. Doubts came rushing back and I was about to tell her what hurt me to say.

She sighed loudly; she looked at me in thought, about to speak. I waited to make sure.

"Harry, I have feelings for you." She paused, loosening her arms. I almost looked at her but then I thought the heartbreak was inevitable. "But I'm just confused now. I don't think you could hurt me."

"I wouldn't, you know that." I now turned around to look directly at her. I'm tired of playing these games. "Look at me." I commanded gently.

When she unwound her arms she didn't look at me. I reached for her free hand and she actually let me hold it.

She was trying so hard not to cry. I couldn't help but touch her cheek before any tears came down. "I don't know what I'm feeling. I think I do its just, way too fast. And what happened back there—" When I squeezed her hand she stopped.

"You know it was her. I wouldn't lie about that. I'm not with her Eva. I'm not with anyone. Not since I broke up with..."

That's when her eyes flickered to mine but instantly stared down. She was trying to remove her hand but I wasn't letting her.

I wasn't prepared to confess something so painful but it just came out. I felt like I can open up now, about everything. I don't want there to be any secrets.

"I knew someone hurt you. I could never do that to you. Even if I'm so mad right now after what just happened I almost don't want to know you Harry."

I nodded, breathing in hard. "I know you don't believe what I'm about to say but I think you should know it. Louis would hurt you in a second. He doesn't care about your feelings. He doesn't know how important you are." I paused when her eyes found mine. She looked scared. I didn't want to see this so I continued. "He just doesn't understand how much I lo—"

Eva cut me off with a kiss, pushing her lips confidently against mine, making me miss how this felt before everything happened. Her soft lips encased over mine as I tried to keep up her rhythm, her motions and her feelings for me. They were becoming more evident the longer we stayed like this. I brought her face to mine, closer our bodies came together. We were a perfect match; I couldn't wait to be her first, to touch her in ways only I can know.

We pulled back and I sweetly kissed her forehead and placed kisses all over her face. I smiled sadly, almost tearing up at the sight of her, so beautiful, so soft, so angelic. I couldn't believe she was real. I kissed her mouth firmly; giving all I had to this girl I only laid eyes on five days ago.

We were breathing fast and I was extremely turned on now. Her kisses were making me dizzy and I almost couldn't control this wild desire burning inside me, to take her, right here and right now.

"We have to stop." I spoke, Eva moaned in my mouth as she slowed down her last kiss to me. I loved the way she could do this perfectly and still have me wanting more.

I am tired of these temptations, I wanted the real thing, I wanted her, forever.

"Harry, my dad isn't home. Come upstairs with me." She whispered in my ear, curling up against my chest.

I grumbled a laugh; she sat up looking at me. "You have no idea how much I want to."

She licked her lips, waiting "But?"

I shook my head, trying to appease her concerned face with a smile. "I think we should get some rest after today."

"I really do hate this day." She said, her lips touching my chest as she spoke.

She'd begun to peel herself off my body. I cupped her cheek, kissing her one last time before she did anything. Her eyes were closed when I pulled away; she took a few seconds to come to back to reality. When she started to get ready to leave I touched her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

I hesitated before I spoke. "I really want to, please don't think I don't want to with you. I'm so sorry for hurting you today."

She touched my hand, taking it off her shoulder. "Goodnight Harry. Maybe tomorrow things will be better."

"See you around yours then?"

She smiled; blushing as she looked down, then up at me through her long eyelashes. "Of course."


	36. Chapter 36

Eva's POV

After I got out of the car I went straight to my house, instantly getting in. Dad wasn't home yet; I figured I'd relax on the couch and watch a bunch of movies until he returns and feed myself since I haven't eaten much of anything today. I picked up the landline receiver and order a medium pepperoni pizza, they told me it was only 10 minutes and I decided to kill time on the couch now. I didn't always do this. Normally I'd take a boring book or one I've already read to bed and read myself to sleep. But I had to eat. I had to function. I had to pretend everything was ok, which part of me believed it was.

I believed Harry. I still wanted to see him. I had deep feelings for him that not even I could understand. It's not the same way I feel for Louis. I mean he and I close and he cares about me but Harry, my heart swelled when I thought of him. Louis didn't have this effect on me. I can't force it either. I think Louis has the wrong idea about us and I should tell him I just want to be friends, deep down. I like him but you know, not in the way he thinks. I'm scared to hurt him though, he thinks I want more. The truth is: I need a break from these guys and all this drama. Enough is enough already.

I wanted to get my mind off of everything today. All the unnecessary drama needed to be flushed out right now. I got up and went to the kitchen to grab the microwave popcorn, unfold the package, put it in the microwave and set the time on. I had to watch it since the last time I did this it was with Harry and I nearly burned it. Imagine that? Burning something when the instructions only say press the timer? My inability to pay attention to instructions couldn't get any worse over the years. Only Harry knew how bad it was. If he found out about my dyslexia I'll probably off myself. Though I don't know, I feel I can tell Harry anything now.

I'm a little mad at what he did but I know he didn't start it. I forgave him because of how I felt. I wanted him on my side; I couldn't stay mad at him for long. There's something about his eyes that made me want to trust him. I've never had a boyfriend before. I don't even know how dates are supposed to work. All my life I've just had my dad protecting me from people. I don't know how he would feel about me dating. I am 16 years old he would say, maybe that I am not ready. But he trusts Harry, he likes him. My dad is fiercely protective over me and he trusted Harry in such a short time.

The doorbell rang just as I was pouring myself a strawberry Fanta filled with ice. I pulled the popcorn bag carefully just so I don't forget this time. My fingers grabbed some cash my Dad had left behind and jogged to the front door, opening it.

I was greeted by the pizza guy. He was much than me, dark brown hair poking out of his hat, big hazel eyes, ethnically mixed, maybe Middle Eastern and looked tired and bored. I gave a thin smile and handed him the cash, asking him to keep the cash as a big tip. My Dad didn't have a lot of money but I was feeling generous now. He smiled at me pulling the box out of the envelope pouch for me to take. I accepted it and was about to close the door.

"That was my last delivery." He has an English accent, almost sounded like Louis'.

I didn't know this guy's name; I didn't know what I was supposed to say.

"Oh…" I held the box firmly so I didn't drop it. Smelled so good, the steam from the corners rose. I felt the pizza guy's eyes on me and looked up at him.

"You go to my school right?" He smirked, taking off his hat. Shit this guy had a lot of hair. It was really puffy too.

I titled my head. "What school?"

"John Adams."

I blushed. I forgot other people beside the plastics, Louis and Harry go there. "Yeah that's right."

"You're in my English class. I've seen you this week, we had English Freshman year too. You write?"

Was this actually happening? When did other people notice me at this school? I thought I'd done so well hiding myself all those years.

I licked my lips, blushing again. How could somebody else notice me? I was certain at one point Louis was the only one, before Harry of course.

"Um, sometimes; I'm not a writer though." I tried not to look embarrassed but I couldn't help it. I felt like the spotlight was on me.

He smiled, looking down shyly. "Yeah I remembered your poem on the second day this week. You're really good with those feelings the teacher was talking about. Me, I can't really do that. I just draw my feelings. Kinda shit drawings but that's my thing."

He had such a genuine demeanor. A bit reserved but I felt like I could talk to this guy for a long time. Plus he was fucking gorgeous.

I steadied the box in my hands; almost forget I had it in my grasp. "That's interesting."

He cleared his throat, "So how was your first week?"

I almost dropped the box and he came forward to help me. "That bad huh?"

He looked at me for a moment before backing away with an amused expression on his face.

I smiled. "What?"

"Is that _Dawn of the Dead_ on your Telly?"

"Hmm," I looked back and heard screaming on the screen. I don't remember what I left the channel on before the popcorn. "I-I think so. Why?"

It was his turn to blush now. "No reason, just recognize it. One of my favorites actually. So what are you up to right now?"

I was curious to know where this was leading to. I was a little peeved he never told me his name; I still don't remember him from English class. I was too busy dealing with Harry.

"Well, my dad is supposed to be home but he's been working late." I did something kind of daring. "Would you like to come in? I mean if you're not doing anything."

His face changed suddenly, beaming when I said it. Was almost like he was waiting for me to say it.

"O….K….thank you, Eva right?"

"That's right and you are?" I finally asked as I closed the door behind extending my free hand out to him.

"Oh sorry, I'm Zayn Malik, nice to meet you. Need help with that?" He took the box immediately off my hands before I could answer.

I still nodded, grinning. This guy was kind of a breath of fresh air. I never do this sort of thing but something tells me this guy was cool.


	37. Chapter 37

Harry's POV

I woke up pretty early Saturday morning to help my mum out before she goes out of town for the day. What a coincidence that Eva's dad is busy too? More like heaven. I thought of all the things we might do now that we're going to be practically alone for 2 days straight. Well, mum will be back but she doesn't care if I'm at the Davies'.

I just got finished eating breakfast when mum asked me to pack up some sketches for her company. My mind was a little distracted though. I think she can sense it too, and I can't lie for shit so the smile remained on my face the entire time.

She caught me a few times but I tried my best to hide it. She knows I can't hide anything from her, especially how I feel. I know I can't spend every second with Eva but I'm doing my best not to think of that. I wondered what she was doing now; every time she left the house I was curious how she started her day. This week has been pretty hectic; we all could use a break from each other. But that's the thing, I didn't want to stay away from her, I wanted to be near her every chance I had. Every moment of the day. I wanted to know her. I didn't want to do anything else.

I helped mum with the last of her supplies, trying again to wipe the smile off my face but mum caught me again. She shook her head, laughing. I'm hoping she'll drop me a kiss me goodbye for the day and be off.

Doesn't sound like mum's style.

"Harry, what's going on? Something on your mind, love?" I lifted the back latch of the car and pulled it closed.

I groaned softly. Changing the subject, yeah that's good. "So what time are you coming back then?"

Mum looked at me in that stare she only gives me when I'm avoiding the question. I tell my mum everything, why am I so nervous about this? I think maybe because I haven't asked Eva out officially. I know she doesn't hate me, but I don't really know if she'll say yes. Louis is still in the picture. Fuck, I'm kinda fucked at the moment about this.

Mum came forward and kissed my forehead. "Do you want to talk when I get back?"

"Mum, it's nothing to worry about. I won't be stuck in the house all day. Really, there's nothing to talk about. I'm fine really. I'll call some friends."

She nodded, she could read me like a book and I hated that. But she still gave me a strong mother hug, kissing my cheek. "Alright, take Eva with you if you're going out. Robin and I left some money, do you need more?" I shook my head. "OK well, have fun lovely. Make sure you do the laundry and clean the kitchen some time today. I love you Harry, see you later today."

I nodded. "What time again?" I scrunched my nose up; I hope it was late in the evening.

"Probably after 10 tonight." She smiled, hung her purse on her shoulder, getting into the front seat. "Bye Harry."

I backed up to give her room as she turned on the engine, pulling the car away.

She opened the window, giving me a final wave; I gave her a short wave, smiling back. I was beyond happy knowing I have all day to spend with the girl I can't stop thinking about. I can't hide how I feel about Eva Davies for long. Mum is already getting suspicious. Not that it was bad news, it isn't not like its Debbie or any other girl she doesn't know about. She likes Eva, she trusted her, I don't know, normally she doesn't push me to hang around any girl like she does Eva. Not that I was complaining or anything.

I turned back to the house; an idea was forming in my head as I grabbed a pink carnation from the kitchen table. I made it outside and climbed Eva's latter leading up to her room. I had the flower in my front pocket as I climbed swiftly up to her window. Thank god it was left a crack open. I opened it all the way and climbed inside her room. Looking around I found her fast asleep on her desk on top of her Literature book. Looked like she was in the middle of something. Wow, I smiled, moving closer to her and took out the pink carnation from my pocket and brought the felt flower closer to her face.

I moved the petals so they were sliding down her cheek slowly. She moaned softly, I did it again and her eyes blinked open.

She looked at me through a half awake glance until her eyes focused sharply.

"Harry?" Her voice came out gently as she picked up her face to meet mine. "Is it really you?"

I smiled, nodding as I brought her hand to my lips, kissing it gently. "Morning, love."

She smiled tiredly stretching her arms behind her head. Then she looked at the rose. "Who's that for?"

I moved to her face touching the carnation down her profile again. "For you."

She took it from my hand, smelling the flower as I watched her. I don't think I've seen anyone so beautiful. She looked at me through her eyelashes again. I love it when she does that. I touched her cheek in my hand and watched her leaned into me, practically purring.

"Thank you Harry." Her voice was even sweeter in the morning.

I bent down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, pulling away to look into her eyes. "You alright?"

She nodded slowly and took in a deep breath. She smiled sweetly looking down at her book. I caught her blushing and held in a bookmark place in the crease, closing the text.

"I was studying. Hmm, I didn't hear you walk in." She moaned and then a yawn escaped her lips.

I rubbed the back of my neck, kneeling down next to her, smiling. "I wanted to surprise you."

She touched my face, palming my cheek with her hand and I thought I was dreaming. She had such a tender look in her eyes that made my heart swelled up. She leaned her forehead against mine.

"I can't fight this anymore. I think this is it. I think it's us. I don't want to fight this." She whispered, her breath warming my face, sending chills simultaneously.

I grabbed her hands, lacing her fingers with mine. "Then don't." I smiled, moving my lips over to hers, waiting. "Choose me. Be with me lover. Be with me forever."

She laughed softly; it was like melody to my ears. She smiled, closing the gap by moving her lips over mine, pressing them with all she had for me. "You make this so hard for me to resist."

"Don't resist me." I kissed the corners of her mouth before submerging her with kisses to blind her judgment. "Just don't baby."

She moaned in my mouth, pushing me away slightly. She was being playful and I loved it. Suddenly I believed in us all over again. The way she was looking at me right now enforced my faith in us being something really special. She was the first to pull away and made a whiney sound followed by a groan. "You tempt me too much."

"You enjoy it." I growled in response. Moving toward her again, stealing another sweet kiss. She moaned as she stood up and flopped down on her unmade bed.

I kept looking at her legs sprawled out on the covers and imagined them wrapped around my back. It's getting harder to hold myself back from showing her how I feel completely.

She leaned on her elbows, motioning for me to sit with her. She pushed open the covers as I took off my shoes nearly tripping over myself to get there. Wow, I was so scared, it's just Eva, she won't hurt me. I took a breath and put all those doubts away, crawling on her bed immediately going for her neck, kissing every spot like it was my last time, trying to remember this moment and keep it with me everywhere I go. I heard her laughing when I kissed the middle of her neck; the rumbling vibrations of her giggles distracting me. Had no idea she was ticklish there, or anywhere.

I was about to slip my fingers down to where I wanted them to go as I moved them down her hips, between her legs, touching her through her pajama trousers when I stopped myself. Shit, this wasn't meant to happen. Why do I do this? Build myself up only to not go all the way. I didn't want this to be quick and horny. Eva meant so much more than that. But it wasn't. She felt this way too. I looked at her, smiling at me and trailed my kisses from her neck down to her stomach and came up, propping my chin on her soft belly. She looked at me like it was my move. Fuck, I couldn't do it. I have this great girl in front of me, giving herself to me, why can't I do it like everyone else does it?

"Harry, are you alright?" Her voice brought me out of my confusion.

I groaned, avoiding a direct answer. Yes I was completely afraid. These feelings were happening so fast and doing something like this will change everything. Am I ready for everything to change? I looked at Eva now sitting up properly on her elbows, looking at me curiously. Fuck, I feel like an asshole. She deserves so much better than me. Can I really make her happy? Am I good enough for her?

I know what's going on. This isn't right. I'm doing everything wrong. I should be in better control of my actions and know better. She would want that. But she wants this too. What the fuck?

"Yeah, I'm alright, love." I sighed. "I'm sorry," I felt like I needed to say that.

"Why are you sorry?" She laughed softly, I heard confusion in her tone and moved closer to her face, looking in her eyes, trying to find something.

Her lips were parted and she looked at me so innocently. Oh god if she only knew how intense these feelings truly ran. I slowly ran my fingers through her hair saying nothing for another long moment. I groaned softly, shaking my head. "I don't know Eva. Wish I could explain it like you deserve."

She looked at me sadly, oh no, she's pulling away, but she didn't. She kept a small distance from me, holding my stare, her face expressionless.

"Do I scare you?" She asked in a small voice. I immediately came closer to her, my feet rubbing on her leg as I held onto her hands.

"No, you never scare me."

"You don't trust me do you?"

She sat up, her face was now getting really confused and I could hear frustration in her words. Fuck. I fucked up again.

I couldn't lie to her though. I wanted this so badly. I never wanted anything else either; she was all I thought about, all I dreamed of. I am obsessed with possessing her. I can't let any guy be close to her, so why can't I man up? Just ask her Harry. Look into her big eyes and do it already. Make it easy. Make her yours like she wants.

"I think…" She started to say before I could protest. I wanted to know all of her thoughts now. "Maybe we should just be friends. I mean, Harry, I have these deep feelings for you and you just look at me like you're so scared." Her eyes were filling with water but she closed them, turning her face.

"Eva you don't scare me. Don't think that." This was all I could get out with confidence and then my entire body shook. I am only 17, this can't be happening to someone so young. My pulse rose higher, shit.

I have my entire life in front of me, I've only been here a week, so fucking much has happened and it's just now hitting me. I guess this is what really terrified me. The fact that more happened in this week than anything else in my life. Why am I such a pussy? She's slipping away and I am allowing it.

"I really didn't think I'd feel this way again," I touched her elbow and she looked at me, a tear sliding off the corner of her eye. I wiped it with my thumb feeling my own getting glassy. "Eva, you mean everything to me."

She sat up fast, her face close to mine. She looked angry and it was all my fault. "Louis never had doubts about anything. What are you holding yourself back from Harry?"

I grabbed her hand suddenly, holding onto it so she won't get away. "I-I, I don't know. I can't really tell you why, its something I—"

"Do you want me in your life or is this a game?"

"No, I want this, I just—"

"No Harry, just tell me the truth. Just say you want us to be friends already. Let me go or be with me. Remember those were your words? Were they real?"

"Yes, I wasn't lying Eva."

"Harry, stop it. Tell me what you want already? Why did you come here?" She moved away from me, folding her arms across her chest, giving me a pointed stare.

I grabbed my hair, widening my eyes as I tried to clear my mind. It's like the words are there, they are all there, my feelings are to but I can't bring myself to do anything about it.

She shook her head covering her mouth. "You still love her, don't you?"

Elena? Oh fuck. No, please don't go there. I deleted the memory of her tormenting me every night. Her face still burns in my head, how is this possible? Holy shit.

I moved from the bed to stand up. Shit, I couldn't lie to her. I couldn't do much of anything.

"I am so messed up Eva. And I don't want to play games."

"Don't, set me straight Harry. Right fucking now." Eva demanded, nearly yelled. Her eyes were blazing red and I just wanted to crawl in a shell and close it tight.

"Tell me you still love her?" She bated me. Fuck. No, I know this really isn't true. She was my first girlfriend. Jesus fucking Christ.

Eva slapped me hard across my face; I barely felt the sting but took it. She slapped me hard again. I deserved it. I fucking deserved being hit, punished, whipped; I am the worst person ever. I can't hurt her. I don't want to hurt her. But I can't let her go. I felt helpless. Eva wanted me. Who could ever want someone like me? She didn't want me. But…Eva wanted me. She didn't care if I was hurt, she didn't give a shit about anything else. I felt light headed suddenly and collapsed on my knees, my face redder than crimson. I held my face in my hands, feeling the cracks of so much hurt, so much passion, oh fuck here comes the pain. Yes, I still see it so clear.

I wasn't enough. Her words…the one who made me feel so worthless. Elena did this; she ripped my trust out when she tore into my chest gripping my heart in her hands. She squeezed it without warning. I wasn't sure if I was still in my body. Before I could stop anything I knew my emotions were building, hard, strong, faster than I can keep up.

Fuck oh no. Here it really comes.

I grabbed Eva's legs, holding on like a life vest. I didn't deserve to be happy. I can't be happy. Not me.

"Harry," I heard above me, the soft cries and shakes of a girl who didn't deserve this mess. I really can't make her happy. I'll never be good enough. "Harry, please don't do this to me…let me go…"

I started to speak but croaked out sounds and squeaks. I wasn't sure if they were words as I held her tighter than before. I couldn't do what she wanted. But I couldn't give her all she wanted. It's me who is cursed here.

That's when everything changed. Eva fell to the ground with me, hugging my body tighter than I had hers. Hating this so badly, the moaning was so loud I was scaring the one person I cared about right now.

"Harry, tell me how you feel. Please. I won't hate you. Tell me the truth."

The truth?! Fuck, I should off myself right now. How can I come close to defining how bad I feel about everything? How I never really addressed having my heart broken by the first girl I completely loved with everything. I was pathetic.

I shivered as I pulled back, smashing my lips onto hers, trying to tell her that way, I couldn't say it in words, only physical. Doesn't she know already? I am so tired of my past coming into my heart, messing with all the good things in my life. I felt her respond and for a moment I felt safe again.

"Mmm, harry please look at me." She spoke against my lips, trying to calm me down. Why can't I talk now? She is right here, this isn't a dream. This is life. "You matter to me. I get you."

That's when I knew she was just like me. Broken and scared of feeling the shatter of the entire world coming down on something so pure, so alive.

Slipping down my cheeks were tears I thought I hide in the dark and only I can understand. But I _can't_ understand. Everything else confused me but one thing. All I know is how I feel for Eva. That is all that matters now.

She wiped my face, her own eyes mirroring my somber reaction. I was so scared. Elena really did me in. And Eva was suffering for it. My hands touched her cheeks, holding on, pushing my kisses all over her face, telling her how I feel this way and that way, so many ways. My speech failed me now. All I have are my gestures. I wanted to show her my reason.

She was my reason. To live. To love. To matter to someone else with a beating heart. I wanted to feel alive again. Don't break me, please, I am begging you baby. She cradled my face, stroking my cheek, leaning her forehead against mine, breathing in rapidly.

"I love you." My voice cracked but it was the truth, finally coming from the deep sea of my heart.


	38. Chapter 38

Eva's POV

When Harry said those words I almost fainted.

He what? He loves me? Harry Styles is in love with me? No way. No fucking way. This has got to be a joke. I'm dreaming now for sure. I'm not the girl guys fall in love with. I'm not popular, I don't have the nicest clothes, my family life isn't perfect, I have nothing to offer someone else. Even if it's Harry Styles.

I'm not good enough for him. All my doubts were swimming to the surface and before I could control them, I spoke out too soon.

"You don't mean that…" I bite back my words. Too late to take them back.

Harry should his head as if I said something silly. "Yeah, yes I do."

"But, I mean…" I started to move away from his locked hold over me but it was challenging. He put all his muscle into keeping me in place. Shit, I was trapped. "It's too—"

"What? It's too fast? I know this but its true Eva. You have to trust me."

Louis' face popped into the picture. What about him? How does Louis feel about all this? I feel so bad how I left him at school. He didn't do anything wrong and he's a good person. I've known Harry for six days, this cannot be possible. He doesn't love me. He can't.

I backed up against my bed but he came with me, not letting go of my hands. If this is how he really feels then…wow. I'm just not lovable. I'm weird, different and only weird people seem to like me. Harry seemed like a guy who'd choose the popular crowd. He did kiss my mortal enemy. I nearly forgot that and tried to push it away as soon as it happened but he lives next to me for crying out loud.

"I don't throw around that word. We barely know each other Harry, it doesn't make sense."

He narrowed his eyes, "And I'm not throwing it around either. I'm not lying and I don't throw anything around that I never mean. Eva, this is real, this is me, and no one else is forcing me to say this. I'm in love with you."

I shivered, my breath came in shaky. I drew in another one finding myself confused by a lot of things.

"Why?"

"Why do I feel this way?"

I pressed my lips together.

Harry laughed curtly, I felt stupid, even worse than I had before. I don't know he or anyone would feel this way about me. Love is such a strong feeling, I'm too young for it, but there's no denying that Harry makes me feel something I don't really understand. Why does he love me? Why is he looking at me like that?

"You want me to tell why I love you? Is this what you're asking me?"

I looked in his green eyes. I didn't realize my body was completely on the bed now and Harry was leaning over me. He moved his body so he was hovering above me. I felt his heart pound against my skin, that's how close he was. Shit. Oh god. What's he thinking of doing now?

"I'm scared Harry."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how to feel."

He did a sigh/groan. He didn't sound like a kid just now he sounded like a man. I was so confused on what I feel. Being loved should feel amazing…I never thought a guy would say that to me. Why did it make me feel so confused? Why was my brain thinking more than that fuzzy feeling wanting to creep up and push all doubts aside so I can be with him? Which is still an option for me. Shit, is this meant for me? The question really is: how crazy am I to believe it?

The hottest most popular guy in school just told me that he loves me. It feels wrong. It doesn't feel real. It feels like a dream actually. But like all dreams, you wake up. I haven't woken up yet and it's freaking me the fuck out.

"Let's take things slow then. I want us to work. I don't care about anything else. It's hard to fight these feelings and when I do, I feel awful."

Harry kicked off his shoes and sat near my legs at the end of the bed. Was I really scared because of Harry or what this could mean? Maybe that's what it is. This reminded me of how my dad used to feel about my mom. He loved her so much and he wanted to be with her but her parents prevented them from doing that. Only its not quite that way here.

My dad likes Harry.

My dad likes Harry's family.

My dad isn't preventing me from seeing Harry. In fact he's pushing me to be around him.

Shit, how can I not see it before? Harry _is_ my dad. Oh my god. But I can't be my mom. I wouldn't hurt Harry like my mom did.

Aren't I doing that right now?

What did Zayn say to me last night? Oh god, I can't remember all of it because Harry was touching my hand, playing with my fingers; looking down at them then back up at me. I was distracted by this and I needed to be rational again. Zayn said to be cool and direct with guys, they like that. Don't be overly emotional.

"Slow? What are you saying Harry?"

He pressed a kiss to my cheek, looking at me through a dreamy stare. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I shivered. Holy shit. I had no idea what I did to deserve any of this; I'm just a confused girl trying to figure everything out. He's the new kid I showed around school. Had no plans to feel like this way. I thought I was going to drool over Louis and those drama geeks all semester until Lou finally asked me to be his. But he didn't, he wasn't the guy for me like I thought. He was just, a guy in school. That's really it.

Harry took action; he was the guy who tried to do the right thing all along. Why didn't I see this before?

I nodded calmly, biting my lip. Can't believe any of this is real but I'm taking advantage of it right now. Something I should have done since I met him.

"Yes."

I've never seen Harry smile wider than he is now. You'd think he'd just won the lottery and I was the money reward.

"Finally, took you long enough, love." He said before coming toward my face again, stopping suddenly. "Go out with me tonight?"

"Where?"

"On our first date." He said simply, his breath fanning over my lips.

First date? Well that sounded official. Wow…Harry Styles is mine now. Is this still a reality?

How do I know for sure I'm not dreaming? I feel like any moment someone will yell cut and the credits will roll down the screen.

My phone vibrated suddenly and Harry intercepted it before I could reach to touch it.

He checked the screen and frowned, rolling his eyes. "Not this wanker again."

"Let's tell him the truth Harry. Plus," I folded my arms across my chest. "I haven't agreed to this date just yet."

Harry looked at me fairly annoyed but I was trying to be serious. Like, didn't he want to set things straight with Louis?

"Eva, I just don't want him involved in our day. He's bothering you a lot. And if he's bothering you then its bothering me too. So let's just ignore him for today."

I puffed out, pursing my lips. "He's only concerned for me. I left him yesterday and he's probably upset with me. We should tell him, its the right thing to do."

He did something on my phone and I tried to grab it back but he held it over my head. I gave him my maddest look I can muster and he relented, giving me back my phone. All he did was turn it off. He probably read the text and got jealous. Typical guy. Though it is strange that a guy would ever be jealous me of anything. I pushed his chest but he found it funny. Again. I can't win with this boy.

I threw my phone back on my bed feeling bad I didn't text Louis back, I really wanted to know what he said. Zayn last night said to me that I should always stand up to what's true. Its weird a guy my age has the wisdom of someone twice as old. He's a good guy. Hopefully Harry won't be jealous of him too since I consider him one of my friends.

I grabbed my hair in bunches, pushing it out of my eyes. I feel like I'm awake but so much has already happened together I think I need a break from it all. Jesus, I mean there is such a thing as too much of Harry Styles.

I felt my chin being tiled up as I stared in his eyes. "You alright?"

I moaned, shrugging. I was feeling...indifferent now. Crazy how the first boy who tells me he loves me and all I want to do is hide because those words are too real.

"I'm alright." I smiled, despite my uneasiness. "So...I think I need to get ready. I just woke up and I barely had breakfast. Not even sure if I brushed my teeth."

Harry laughed, smiled. I felt like his eyes were glued to every part of me. He moved some hair from my face, bending down his tall frame to look at me.

"I barely noticed. You look perfect now."

"Harry! Come on! You're taking away the essential thing that all humans need to do." I leaned forward and pretended to smell him. "You could do with one too."

"Care to share? Saves water. You know, our basic, essential need as humans." I pushed him away but he came toward my face, leaning in so close.

This was becoming all too familiar. I closed up a little when he closed more space between us. I lied. He smelled good. Too good. I hated how my nose was in dreamland around Harry.

I bit my lip, there was so much I really wanted to say to him before he closes the space any further and pulls me into that euphoric feeling again.

"I can show just fine thank you, by myself." I emphasized myself because Harry was already driving my brain into foggy hysterics.

He moved to my lips, stopping briefly before touching them to his, kissing me in a way that made me lose feeling all together in my legs.

He pulled away, I opened my eyes but his were still closed. He opened them and it took me by surprise.

"I can make you something downstairs. Go to the loo." Harry suggested.

I folded my arms, giving him a straight pointed look. "Uhuh, can I lock the bathroom door?"

Harry blushed, pulled back a little and held out his hand to me. "Of course. I won't bother you at all."

"You don't bother me, just, I think...ugh." I took his hand avoiding his eyes for a moment to collect my thoughts. "Let's take things kind of slow today. Like you said before."

I hesitated before I looked at him. He nodded, pulling me in his arms, resting his head on top of mine. Man, how did I get here? I'm just a confused teenager in all this. Harry was just so, I have no words for it. I don't even think anyone other than my dad made me believe there were guys like him out there.

Somehow I think my dad and my mom were crazy for each other, Harry and I were so similar. But now that he loves me I think it runs deeper. I don't think I can believe someone who looks and acts like Harry could ever think of me in that way. Harry Styles loves me. Just...I need some time with this one.

And maybe a good shower will cleanse some of the muddled doubts I have in my mind. Being around Harry was doing things to me that were so new, maybe I was too scared to realize it.

We pulled back and I was getting my stuff all together for the shower when Harry called my name.

He looked down and smiled shyly, "Don't take too long, I might have to break down the door if you lock it on me."

Rolling my eyes I found myself laughing at his silliness. "Dare to dream Styles. I won't be long. Go ahead." I gestured with a nod of my head.

"Be downstairs when you're ready." Harry grinned before turning the corner and walking down the stairs.

I sighed to myself, looking around my room and spotting my phone again. OK I am being tempted again. Now what next? I can't help but be reminded of Louis when I stared at my cell. I did a mental fuck it and dove for my phone, turning it on and waiting for the screen to load. I made sure to close my door in case Harry saw me. I didn't want him to know what I was doing.

When the coast was clear and everything was back online with my phone, I checked my inbox. God damn it! Harry deleted anything that was sent today. Wow, what nerve. Louis is a good guy and Harry has no right to get into my business.

With a scowl on my face I sent Louis a lamented text.

**Eva: Sorry about everything yesterday. Call me when you get this. I have to talk to you.**

When it was sent I threw it back on my bed, grabbing my robe and towel for my hair. As I as about to go to the bathroom I heard my phone vibrate.

I rushed to it, grabbing it up and slid the unlock.

**Louis: No I'm coming over, I have to see you. Please don't let Harry mess with your head.**

He had a point. Oh god what am I saying? Louis can't come over now.

**Eva: No, not a good time.**

**Louis: When then? Eva, do whatever you want to, its your life babe :)**

Zayn said that too last night. Oh Lord. What am I going to do?

I peeked around the door and heard noises in the kitchen. Somebody was obviously cooking and it was Harry.

Louis' words played over in my head as I closed my eyes and leaned up against the door. Another text vibrated my phone.

**Louis: I won't come over until you say yes. Please Eva, I'm begging you.**

Shit, I was so lost now. Louis is an amazing guy but Harry...I'm running out of time. He's begging me. I have to make a decision. It's time already.

I pulled the phone away, looking at the screen as I wrote the the text.

**Eva: Don't come over. Meet me later tonight, we have to talk.**


End file.
